


Her better half.

by TimeDragonClock



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Autistic Character, F/F, F/M, Gelphie, Modern AU, Pfannee - Freeform, Shenshen - Freeform, Shiz University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeDragonClock/pseuds/TimeDragonClock
Summary: A modern AU centred around life at Shiz University. Galinda Upland is cracking under the pressure of maintaining her sophisticated facade. Doesn't she have it all? A doting boyfriend, popularity, parents who want the best for her? Everyone would think she was coping just fine, and she thought she was until she met her roommate, Elphaba Thropp. Elphaba is starting her life over at Shiz, trying to distance herself from her vindictive family and coping with her own problems. Who would think that Elphaba could catch Galinda when she falls and Galinda could soften Elphaba's hard exterior?





	1. Welcome to Shiz.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome Gelphie shippers to this fic. Unfortunately you'll have to suffer through a bit of Gliyero before we get our Gelphie ;)
> 
> I don't own Wicked or the characters blah blah blah but I wish I did.
> 
> If you’re enjoying this fic it would mean a lot to me if you could follow the Instagram account I made (@time_dragon_clock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Miss Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands and Miss Elphaba Thropp third descending are thrust together on their first day at Shiz University.

Galinda Upland (of the Upper Uplands) looked down at the table holding hundreds of student ID cards. She was stood outside of the main building of Shiz University, having just said goodbye to Momsie and Popsicle, trying to get administrated. She scanned over the names and photographs spread out before her until her eyes latched onto blonde curls and a familiar face. Honestly, wasn’t it a bit foolish leaving all these ID cards unattended amongst cretinous young adults? Not that anybody would ever describe Galinda as cretinous, she appeared to be far from it, the epitome of class and sophistication. But really, she could’ve had her ID stolen and then what would she have done? No matter she thought, picking up her student ID, she had it now. Galinda read the card, 

‘GLINDA UPLAND’ it said in big black mocking letters.  ‘Glinda?’ She thought angrily. ‘Glinda’?!

“Excuse me” she said, catching the attention of a bored looking student volunteer “they’ve spelt my name wrong. It’s Galinda with a ‘Ga’ and they’ve typed it as Glinda. How can I get this fixed?”

“Sorry Miss you’ll have to take it up with the administration and they’ve got enough on their plate with the new school year. I doubt they’ll want to fix your card” he said, barely glancing up from his poorly concealed playboy. 

"Oh, well thank you anyways." Galinda said, making sure not to forget her graces. Still, she huffed and turned on her heal. This day wasn’t going quite as well as she’d hoped. She was already upset from having to say goodbye to her parents and now she was stuck with a stupid card that didn’t even have the right name on it. Galinda shoved the ID angrily into her pocket and dragged her suitcase over to a bench and pulled out her phone. She had a few messages from Fiyero which she supposed she should reply to even though she was really not in the mood for dealing with her boyfriend. 

_**Fiyero:** Hey babe have you gotten yourself checked in? I’m trying to find my dorm but these useless student volunteers won’t tell me where to go. Pretty sure one of them was sat in a corner watching porn :/_

Galinda rolled her eyes and quickly typed her response. 

_**Galinda:** I just picked up ID but they spelt my fucking name wrong. Honestly. And ew I saw one of them reading playboy. _

Fiyero replied in two seconds flat 

_**Fiyero:** Bastards. You want to meet up? I’m wandering round aimlessly maybe we could put my new room to good use ;)_

Galinda was so not in the mood for that. 

_**Galinda:** I’m going to go find my dorm now I’ll catch up with you later. _

_**Fiyero:** k babe ;) ;)_

Wrinkling her nose but laughing slightly, she switched off her phone. Out of her purse she pulled out the paper with her room information on it. She was usually either annoyed or amused at Fiyero, thankfully today she found him marginally funny. At least he had lifted her spirits a bit.

 Galinda walked quickly and with a new vigour (or as quickly and vigorously as one can walk in skinny jeans) whilst lugging an enormous suitcase over to a map of the Shiz campus. 

She scanned over the place names: Briscoe Hall, Queens Library, science building, Cafeteria- Oh! Crage Hall. 

In no more then 10 minutes Galinda had indeed found Crage Hall, slipping inside amongst a wave of other students. Her paper said she was on the 3rd floor in room 331. She passed the elevators, shuddering at the thought of being inside a cramped metal box, and began to drag her luggage up the stairs. She coughed at the obvious smell of marijuana and rolled her eyes at the cluster of floppy haired boys smoking weed. Honestly, it’s the first day of school the place is teeming with staff. Clearly they have a death wish she thought as she pushed past them onto the 3rd floor. After a few minutes wandering through the corridors and reading the door numbers she found room 331. 

Taped to the door was a paper sign that read ‘Elphaba Thropp’ (her roommate she supposed) and ‘Glinda Upland’. 

 “Glinda?!” she fumed, “for Oz’s sake can’t they spell my bloody name right?” she exclaimed rather loudly. Suddenly the door was opened and Galinda who had her hand on it, pitched forwards slightly, falling onto whoever was standing in the doorway. 

The person let out a noise of surprise and righted Galinda quickly. As she looked up she saw a hawkish face and piercing dark eyes staring quizzically at her. But she let out an involuntary little scream when she realised that this person, who she had now registered must be her roommate, was green. And it didn’t seem to be a trick of the light Galinda realised as she stepped backwards, rather embarrassed. She really seemed to be unequivocally green. The green girl's eyes hardened when Galinda screamed. “You must be Glinda” she said coldly, “I’m Elphaba, your roommate.”

 As Galinda heard her poor name disembowelled of it’s beautiful ‘Ga’ sound, she let out a barely contained screech and ripped the paper from the door. She stalked into the room and Elphaba gingerly dragged her suitcase in after her and shut the front door. Galinda took a breath and whirled around, still registering her new roommates greenness with faint shock. She also saw the slight look of terror on her new roommates face and felt her anger deflate. 

“I'm sorry for the outburst, It’s just that they’ve been spelling my Oz damn name wrong all day.” she sighed, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder in an attempt to mollify herself. 

“So I heard.” Elphaba said and chuckled slightly, no longer seeming upset. Galinda looked at her questioningly. 

“You were ranting on the other side of the door which is why I opened it and then you fell on me and now here we are.” Elphaba said, smirking softly. Galinda noticed that she talked with a slight Munchkinland accent. After a long contemplative pause Elphaba awkwardly cleared her throat, “So what is your name then if it’s not Glinda?”

“Oh...it’s Galinda”

“Isn’t that the same?” 

“No, Galinda is with a ‘Ga’ and Glinda isn't.” she could tell that Elphaba found the difference rather unimportant. She sighed and said “So you’re Elphaba....”

“Thropp. Elphaba Thropp.” It took a moment for Galinda to speak again, Elphaba’s words slowly registering in her mind. 

“Are you...the Thropp third descending?” Galinda said with a hint of awe in her voice. 

“Oh Oz don’t remind me.” Elphaba said with a chuckle. Galinda laughed too and looked Elphaba over, taking in her emerald skin once again. Galinda’s eyes grazed over her roommate, noticing her long inky hair that fell perfectly straight to just below her breasts (which made themselves rather hard to be found, Galinda thought). Elphaba wore a black button up shirt that was rolled up to her elbows and embroidered with small white polka dots. It was tucked into navy blue cigarette trousers. Galinda thought that whilst she wouldn’t be caught dead in that outfit, the effect was rather nice on Elphaba. It created a sharp profile, she looked strong, the perfect balance of femininity and masculinity. 

“So you’re green?” Galinda said rather dumbly, finally snapping out of her daze. 

“I am?!” Elphaba exclaimed with feigned shock, and raised her eyebrows in surprise. After Galinda had suppressed her giggling, Elphaba soon became serious once again. 

“Before you start with all the questions, yes I was born green and no I did not eat grass as a child. I do not know the reason for my unfortunate colouring.”

“Hmm I think it’s rather striking. Attractive even. ” Galinda said almost to herself as her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket not registering her previous comment and missing how Elphaba’s eyebrows shot up almost into her hairline. 

“Ugh Fiyero” She said as his a message popped up onto her lock screen. 

“Fiyero?”

“Hm?” said Galinda, not realising she had spoken out loud, “Oh Fiyero, my boyfriend. He probably wants to fuck.” Galinda said, rolling her eyes. 

She looked up as Elphaba made a slight spluttering noise. 

“Whatever. I told him I was checking out my new room. And besides I have unpacking to do. Speaking of which, is this bed mine?” Galinda said, pointing to the bed furthest from the door. 

“Yeah” Elphaba replied, recovering from Galinda’s crassness. 

Galinda looked around the room for her luggage. Elphaba, who had been watching her with a curious expression and said, not unkindly, “Your suitcase is over there by the door. I brought it in when you had your little melt down.” Galinda flushed and wether it was from embarrassment or appreciation of Elphaba’s thoughtfulness, she did not know. 

“Thanks” Galinda said shyly and rolled her suitcase to the other side of the room. She began to unpack her clothes, sitting down and beginning to refold them ritualistically. As she wen't about her task, she took in Elphaba’s side of the room. The plain navy bedspread and shelf over the bed. There were books everywhere. Crammed on the shelf, in a small pile by the foot of the bed. There was even a stack teetering precariously on Elphaba’s nightstand. 

“When did you arrive? It looks like you’ve unpacked a whole library in here.” Galinda said jokingly. 

“Huh?” Elphaba said, turning around from rummaging in a cardboard box, “Oh, I got here this morning and had a look around the campus with my dad and my sister. I came up here to unpack after they left. I’ve still got a few more boxes of books to go through.” Elphaba said with a curious smile. 

“Nice. Momsie and Popsicle came to drop me off an hour or so ago." Galinda stood up and drifted over to a pile of books, looking at the titles. "Anything I might’ve read?”

“That depends, how much time do you spend reading obscure texts on Life Sciences?” 

“I have spent zero minutes of my life doing that, sorry.” Galinda laughed, “so is that your major then? Life sciences?”

“Yeah but I’m also taking politics and and chemistry.”

“Wow that sounds like something I could never understand.”

“What are you taking?”

“I’m majoring in Sorcery because my parents want me to be the next Noble Arduenna Sorcress or some crap but I’m doing architecture and maths as well. I really love Architecture and if I could take that as my major I would but gotta keep the parents happy y'know.”

Elphaba hummed thoughtfully. "My father would be unhappy no matter what I did so he isn’t much of a factor in my decision making process.”

“Oh, that sucks.”

“Yeah well he’s a dick so it’s ok,” Elphaba chuckled bitterly, “but you only get to do this life once so shouldn't you be doing what makes you happy?” 

“Yeah I guess” Galinda said thoughtfully, flopping down onto her bed. 

 

 


	2. Green tea huh? You're not a coffee girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elphaba takes a much needed study break and our girls learn each others drink orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re enjoying this fic it would mean a lot to me if you could follow the Instagram account I made (@time_dragon_clock)

It had been a week or so since the Shiz term had officially commenced and the students had begun to fall into the swing of things. Elphaba was an exception, she had always found it hard to acclimate to change and being thrust into a new schedule so quickly had left her both overwhelmed and rather numb. Living with another person had proved to be the biggest challenge so far. Galinda and Elphaba had been sharing the dorm room since the start of term and for a few days before that because the students had been given time to settle into their accommodations. Galinda had not been a problem, in fact Elphaba had hardly seen her roommate since classes had started (except in the evenings when they went to bed). Her roommate seemed nice, despite their limited interaction so far.

It was just that Elphaba was so unused to sharing her space with another person. At home in Colwen Grounds, she had chosen her room to be in another wing from her sister and Nanny, and her father Frexspar's bedroom was far on the other side of the estate. Elphaba had a habit of avoiding her family (which was largely because she didn't like them very much) and hadn't exactly had many friends so to be suddenly thrust into bustling University life was admittedly terrifying.

To cope with her distress, Elphaba had been spending a lot of her free time in the library closest to Crage hall (there was a larger one way on the other side of campus but it took about half an hour on the bus and the noises of the road and the irregularity of public transport never failed to send Elphaba into meltdown). Instead, she was happy to make the 15 minute walk (or 5 minute cycle) to the library which quickly became a pleasant part of her morning routine. Elphaba was heading over to the library now, enjoying the bright clear sunshine and the frosty morning air, her satchel gently smacking into her hip as she took long strides across the cobble stone courtyard. When she reached the library she went to find her usual desk against the Life Sciences bookshelves in the depths of a long aisle on the 1st floor. The early morning sunlight from the leaded glass windows cut stripes on the desk, illuminating Elphaba's satchel and the green of her hands, from which she tipped many notebooks and text books and loose notes in a flurry of paper. Elphaba opened her textbook and notepad, her concentration quickly becoming unflappable.

Elphaba was not sure how much time had passed when she was snapped out of her focus. She heard the sound of approaching footsteps and her name being loudly whispered. She turned around in confusion, who would come looking for her? Elphaba glanced up, seeing soft blonde curls and a wide smile. 

"Elphaba, hi!" Galinda said cheerfully, struggling to keep her voice quiet enough for library standards.

"Uh...hi Galinda. What are you doing here?" she said, pulling out her earbuds.

"I was just passing through to take out a book for my sorcery class and I looked down the aisle and saw you. So is this where you go off to in the early morning hours?" she said laughing too loudly at Elphaba's innocently quizzical expression. After remembering that they were in a Library she clamped her hand over her mouth, choking back the fit of giggles.

"Oh," Elphaba said, reaching around her body to habitually scratch her shoulder, "yeah I come here most mornings to get work done before classes start. Do I wake you up? If I do I'm sorry, I didn't think you noticed I went."

Galinda smiled softly and looked down at Elphaba, "No you don't wake me, its fine. I just always wonder where you go to before I've even managed to haul myself out of bed."  
Elphaba smiled. "Well I do get up rather early and come here, so now you know where I am."

"I take it you've been here a while then? Do you want to go get a coffee or something? When's your first class?"

Elphaba stared blankly at the bookcase to the right of Galinda, trying to process all of those separate questions. She finally spoke when she saw Galinda looking at her expectantly. 

"I've been here for a few hours" she realised as she checked the time on her phone. Cracking a smile she said, "I don't have any classes today so I guess I could be dragged from my place of hibernation."

"Great!" Galinda exclaimed, reaching out her hand to help Elphaba up. Elphaba took it and smiled although she felt slightly puzzled as to why Galinda was being so friendly. Not that she had expected Galinda to act in an unfriendly way, rather she hadn't expected Galinda to act in any sort of way to her at all. 

As Galinda's hand grasped her own, Elphaba felt a tingle run through her body. She wasn't sure wether the sensation stemmed from the lack of touch that Elphaba had become accustomed to during her life, or from the fact that Galinda's soft skin was against her own. She looked at their hands as she stood up, briefly admiring the contrast between the vivid green of her hand and the creamy colour of Galinda's. Perhaps it was a mixture of both Elphaba thought, quickly dropping Galinda's hand as if she had been burned. Galinda hadn't seemed to have noticed, she was already excitedly rattling off the names of cafe's that were close by from a map on her phone. Elphaba stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked alongside Galinda, looking down at the ground, embarrassed from touching her. She hadn't really been listening so when Galinda nudged her arm, she said that they should go to whatever cafe was closest.

"Are you okay Elphaba?" said Galinda as they stepped outside of the library. They pulled up their coats and Glinda wrapped her scarf around her neck, the temperature had dropped considerably since the morning.

"Hm? Oh yes I'm fine. Sorry I'm just a bit tired"

"Okay" Galinda smiled at her gently and rubbed her arm softly. Elphaba flinched strongly and Galinda dropped her hand quickly, a look of hurt briefly flashing across her face. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Galinda said tentatively.

"No it's okay" Elphaba sighed, "Im just not used to being touched. I don't come from a very huggy family, and well I'm green." she said with a bitter smile.

"I'm so sorry," Galinda said, with genuine remorse in her eyes, "I should've asked first before I touched you." 

"Galinda its fine really, it was just unexpected." Elphaba couldn't help but cackle at Galinda's pained expression.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she said with a pout which only made Elphaba laugh harder.

"It's just that you look like you've committed a terrible evil." Elphaba said, in between heaving laughs. With that, Galinda started to chuckle too and soon they had both sunk down onto the library steps, hunched over in peals of laughter. Elphaba finally collected herself and shyly held out her elbow to Galinda.

"Can I?" Galinda questioned and Elphaba nodded. Galinda linked her elbow through Elphaba's and they stood up and set off in the direction that Galinda's phone pointed them in. Elphaba adjusted her coat and took her grey bobble hat out of her pocket and pulled it over her head with one hand, trying not to disturb Galinda's arm around hers. Elphaba looked over at her, she was buried in a thick woollen scarf and she was still looking down at the map on her phone and gently pulling them in the right direction. Galinda looked angelic in the wintry sunshine, the light turning her flaxen curls into spun gold. 

Elphaba felt Galinda shivering against her, despite being wrapped in Oz knows how many layers.  


"Are you cold? I have a spare jumper in my bag if you want it."  


"Really?" came the muffled response through a thick layer of scarf.  


"Yeah." Elphaba said, taking her bag off her shoulder. "Hold this." She put the satchel into Galinda's outstretched arms and rummaged through it, pulling out a hoodie. "I'm sorry if its too big, it's loose on me and you're smaller than I am."  


Galinda was a bit under a head or so shorter than Elphaba but then again Elphaba was very tall and Galinda wouldn't be considered short, perhaps slightly on the short side of average hight. But Galinda gratefully took the hoodie from Elphaba anyways, looking at the front. It was a dark grey hoodie with a blue outline of a Fox and a human sitting together drinking cups of tea. The slogan on the back read 'Join the protest' and said NAHA in big blue letters.  


"What does NAHA stand for?" Galinda mused.  


"Hm? Oh, it's the national Animal and human alliance. I got it at a march a couple of months ago."  


"Very nice, Miss Activist" Galinda laughed. "I've never really been involved in that sort of stuff, maybe you can tell me more about it later." she said, passing Elphaba her bag back. 

As Galinda shrugged off her coat and scarf, Elphaba tried not to stare at her nipples which were prominent through her thin top. The blonde looked down and said, "Sorry, I'm cold." Elphaba's cheeks turned a dark forest green as Galinda winked at her and pulled the hoodie over her head. The hoodie was a bit baggy. Elphaba thought, with some shock, that Galinda was rather cute even despite being obscured by drooping fabric. "Thanks for letting me borrow this," Galinda said twirling around on the spot, "this drowning in fabric look is great, right? I should be in Gillikin Fashion Week."  
"You look pretty." Elphaba mumbled, blushing. 

"Oh" Galinda said softly, a bit shocked, not expecting Elphaba to respond seriously, "well thanks." 

They both blushed. Galinda stepped towards Elphaba and took her coat and scarf from her arms, her breath catching as she looked into Elphaba's dark eyes, their breaths coming out in puffs and mingling together. They both looked away and Galinda pulled on her coat and wrapped her scarf around her neck, tossing her shoulder length curls from inside.

"I think the cafe is only a few minutes away" Galinda said with a little awkward cough. Despite this, she took Elphaba's arm once again.

A few minutes later they reached the cafe. It was a small cozy place. A bit hipsterish perhaps, but the respite from the cold and smell of baked goods was extremely welcome. They walked over to the counter, Galinda still not relinquishing her grip on Elphaba's arm, and scanned the menu. 

"I think I'm ready to order" Elphaba said.

Galinda turned to look at her, "Okay you can go first then" .

"Can I have a latte please, but with mostly milk. Im allergic to water so it needs to be heavily milk and coffee. Thank you." As the barista made a note of the odd request on the cup and shuffled off to give the cup to another server, Galinda turned to Elphaba and exclaimed "Are you really allergic to water?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It burns me but I can drink coffee if there isn't too much water in it, if its pure water then its a problem."

"Wow I didn't even know that you could be allergic to water." she said incredulously.

"I bet you didn't know that you could be green either."

"Fair point." The Barista had returned to take Galinda's order.

"Can I have a medium Green tea please." Galinda said in a suddenly strained voice as she gripped Elphaba's arm tightly. They payed and when the Barista left to prepare their drinks, they walked over to the end of the counter to wait. 

"Green tea huh? You're not a coffee girl?"

"No" she said shakily, her nails still digging in to Elphaba's arm. This was the most forlorn Elphaba had heard her sound. 

"I can't drink coffee it triggers my anxiety."

"Oh" Elphaba said, her eyebrows raising in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that. "Is that why you're cutting off the circulation in my arm?" Galinda looked at her hand gripped tightly around Elphaba's bicep and dropped it hastily.

"Oz, I'm so sorry I just get anxious ordering for myself. It's stupid I know. My parents always say I should be fine doing it." she said, laughing nervously. Elphaba turned to her and took her roommate's hands into her own, her eyebrows knitting together in concern.

"I would've ordered for you if I'd known. And its not stupid, it's not like it's your fault Galinda."

"Thanks Elphaba." she said smiling shyly. 

Soon their drinks were called and so they took them over to a table by the window and sat down. Elphaba dipped a tiny bit of her pinky finger into her latte and after deciding that it was safe to consume, blew on it and sipped it. Galinda drank her tea slowly, looking down at the table and not saying anything.

"Are you feeing any better?" Elphaba said gently, touching Galinda's arm once she had put her cup down.

"Yeah, it just takes me a moment to recover." she said, looking slightly more cheerful.

"Well I feel like I know you better," Elphaba said with a smile, "although I still don't have your phone number, roomie."

"Oh right. Yeah I'll give you that" she said, fishing her phone out of her coat pocket and reading off her number to Elphaba. Elphaba keyed it in and then sent her a text.

Elphaba: Am I speaking to Miss Galinda Upland?

Galinda smiled and typed,

Galinda:Yes you are, Miss Thropp :)

Galinda's phone rang and Fiyero's name flashed across her screen. Could he just sense that she'd finally turned on her phone or something?

"Sorry Elphaba, it's my boyfriend. I should probably pick up."

"No problem." Elphaba said. For some odd reason she felt as if she'd had the wind knocked out of her at the mention of Galinda's boyfriend. She had completely forgotten about him. "I'm done actually," Elphaba said, finishing her drink, "why don't we start walking back whilst you call him."

"Okay." Galinda smiled and answered the phone. They started waling back towards their dorm room as Galinda spoke to her boyfriend and Elphaba pretended that she wasn't evesdropping. 

"Hi Fiyero...I'm out with my friend.....Elphaba..... No, Elphaba.....my roommate.............okay...Is Averic there?...Mmhm....don't you dare Fiyero, I swear to Oz.....you know I don't want to come, he's so annoying...I could come over later I guess though....I saw you yesterday....Mmhm ok well I'll see you around eight then...I don't know, we're walking back to our room now and its only 12:30...yeah...uh huh..oka-...okay yes I know... yes bye. Ill see you later." Galinda huffed and hung up the phone, turning to Elphaba.

"Sorry about that" she said, "he's convinced that he hasn't seen me in ages even though I saw him yesterday".

"It's fine" Elphaba said, and then despite her hesitation asked, "how long have you two been together?"

"A year or two give or take, we were never really that serious though, it's just nice to have someone to fall back onto. I think he's in love with me but he's good to have around for stress relief. I know that makes me seem like such a bad person." Galinda said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well I've never had a boyfriend so I have nothing to compare to."

"How about a girlfriend then?" Galinda turned to see Elphaba's shocked look and laughed, "Elphaba its fine if you have, I don't care. Im bisexual."

"Well I've never had a girlfriend either but I think I'd want a girlfriend and not a boyfriend. I don't really know."

"Oh well thats cool, you don't have to have it all figured out." she said, pushing open the doors to Crage hall. 

When they reached the dorm, Elphaba unlocked to door and held it open for Galinda, smiling kindly at her. Galinda thanked her and walked past. "What a gentleman." she said, and Elphaba laughed. They took off their coats and Elphaba dropped her bag at the foot of her bed and pulled a book off the shelf. She sat on her bed and opened her book to the right page, then looked up at Galinda. 

"I'm glad you found me in the library earlier, I had a nice time today. I've never had many friends."

"Well you can add me to your list now." Galinda giggled. "I had a lovely time too Elphaba." 

Galinda kicked off her shoes and sat on her bed. "So what are you plans for tonight? Doing anything exciting?"

"I was planning on reading then I have to go to my first Animal rights society meeting tonight. But apart from that I'm not really doing anything."

"Well I have to go meet Fiyero at eight but until then I think I'll laze around here." she smiled.

The next few hours passed in comfortable silence, both girls sitting on their beds reading and working. There was a peaceful atmosphere in dorm 301 and both the blonde girl and the green girl both silently thought that they had embarked on the start of a very interesting friendship.


	3. Thank you for taking care of me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone wants to hunt Fiyero with a pitchfork and hug Galinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 3 here for you... you'll both love me and hate me for this. Just a warning-this is where the explicit nature of this fanfic kicks in and the anxiety disorder tag becomes very relevant.
> 
> Also, the dress Galinda wears was inspired by this one:
> 
> https://www.ericdress.com/product/Ericdress-A-Line-Square-Neck-Short-Lace-Cocktail-Dress-11630568.html
> 
> PS I have made an Instagram account (@time_dragon_clock) for this fic where I will post updates and fan art etc If people actually enjoy reading this.
> 
> PPS go read OhLookitstomorrow 's work as without her this fic would not be written. We made a pact to write fan fictions. You can also follow her main account @unadulterated.loving on Instagram or the account @ohlookitstomorrow which she specifically made for her fan fiction. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

A few hours after getting home from the cafe, Elphaba and Galinda were getting ready for their evening plans. Elphaba was still lying on her bed with a book in hand, she still had an hour until her animal rights meeting and whilst Galinda had the same amount of time, she had already started to get ready and doll herself up. Galinda was in a light pink silk gown, her blonde curls still damp from the shower. She was looking through her underwear draw for a matching bra and underwear set, finally settling on a silk white bra and panties. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened the doors to create some privacy to get changed in and slipped off her powder pink robe. She slipped on the underwear and clasped on her bra and began to look through her wardrobe for a suitable dress for her date with Fiyero. He had texted her earlier that he had a dinner reservation for them so she was looking for a relatively sophisticated dress. She pulled out a few options from her wardrobe and closed the doors.

"What dress should I wear tonight, Elphaba?"

Elphaba looked up and turned a dark green at the sight of Galinda standing only in white silk underwear with her pink satin dressing gown crumpled around her feet. Galinda had a beautiful body thought Elphaba, silently chiding herself for being inappropriate. She was the epitome of femininity, with soft curves and a beautiful hourglass figure. Her breasts were cupped by her delicate bra, her youthfulness keeping them perky despite their considerable size. Elphaba thought she could see Galinda's nipples pressing lightly through the silk of her bra. Elphaba tore her gaze away, painfully aware of the warmth between her legs. 

She cleared her throat, her face still flushed a deep green "what are the options?"

Galinda held up the dresses one at a time. The first one was white and printed with pretty blue flowers that complimented Galinda's eyes when she wore it. The second, was a classic black dress that tastefully accentuated Galinda's figure. The last one, to Elphaba, was the clear winner. It was made of delicate lace brocade in a powder pink that seemed to be Galinda's signature colour. It formed a fitted bodice, with a neckline that dipped tantalisingly whilst still remaining classy, and cinched at the waist then fell into a full skirt. 

"They're all very pretty" Elphaba said after each girl had spent almost an eternity considering each option, "but I think that you would look breathtaking in the pink one." They both blushed and Elphaba thought about how her roommate had managed to interest her in fashion, of all things, a subject which she previously held no regards for. It was miraculous, to say the least.

Galinda put the other two dresses back into the wardrobe and closed it and hung the pink dress on display from the doorframe of the bathroom. She sat down at her vanity and began to gently squeeze the water out of her curls with a soft cotton t-shirt then she ran her leave in conditioner through her hair and began to blow dry it with a diffuser attatchment. She bent over, moving the diffuser in circles through the curls at the nape of her neck. Elphaba who had been watching her curiously, laughed at Galinda's near contortionism and Galinda peered at her from between her legs, her cleavage nearly spilling from her bra. She sat up, finally satisfied with the near dryness of her beautiful blonde curls and ran a hair serum through them. 

"There" she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "all dry". 

The blonde began to put primer onto her freshly washed and moisturised face and then dabbed on some concealer and blended on her foundation. She lightly dusted on some blush and set to work on applying her eyeshadow, going for a pink champaign colour to compliment her dress and her blue eyes. With a steady hand she drew on subtle black eyeliner and carefully filled in her brows with blonde powder for a natural look. As a finishing touch she swiped on some slightly pink lipgloss and dabbed her lips. 

About five minutes after Galinda had put her dress on, there was a knock on the door and Galinda opened it to reveal Fiyero standing there in a dashing navy suit. 

“Come on in, I’ll be ready to leave in a second i’ve just got to put on my shoes and get my purse ready. Oh! Fiyero, this is my roommate Elphaba.”

Elphaba untangled herself from her reading position and went over to him and shook his hand “It’s nice to meet you, Fiyero.” 

“You too, Elphaba.” he said, managing to maintain his composure despite his shock at finally seeing Elphaba’s green skin in person.

“Well, I have to head to my meeting. Text me if you need me Galinda. Nice to meet you, Fiyero.” she called as she walked out of the door with coat and bag in hand.

When the door shut firmly behind Elphaba, Galinda went to put on her high heels and get her purse. 

“Hey, babe?” Fiyero said, walking over to Galinda, “we don’t have the reservations for another forty five minutes so I was thinking maybe we could do a little something before that.”

“If the reservations aren’t until later, why did you come to pick me up so early?” she said, still looking down to fiddle with the clasp of her heels. She looked up and saw the smirk on his face “Ohh, you wanted to have sex before we went? Fiyero I’ve spent the last half an hour making my hair look decent.” she said disdainfully. 

“I just knew that you’d look really hot, especially in this dress. I just wanted to take it off first.”

“Such a charmer” she giggled, standing up and walking over to him. She leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear, “I guess the beauty of my hair can be sacrificed” Fiyero shivered and she laughed again, he was so easy to please. 

After she pressed her lips to his neck, it didn’t take long for a trail of clothing to be hastily made, leading to the bed. And not long after, Galinda lowered herself onto him slowly, moaning slightly under her breath at the feeling of fulness as she came to rest on his hips. 

She rolled her hips slightly and Fiyero could see the ripple of her shoulder muscles as the movement travelled through her body. She heard him groan from behind her and she dug her nails into his hips and lifted herself up slightly. As she brought herself back down her hand went to reach between herself, fingers raking through her slick folds, her eyes fluttered shut and she let out another breathy moan. They soon fell into their usual rhythm, the speed of Galinda's bouncing increasing as she moved her fingers faster at her centre. Fiyero was holding the soft curves of her hips, lifting himself slightly from the bed as he thrust into her quickly. Galinda could tell he was close, she just hoped she could get there before he finished. 

“I guess we’re not going to dinner then” she said with a breathy laugh.

\------  
On the other side of the door of room 301, Elphaba was walking slowly down the hallway with a latte and a cold brew green tea in a cardboard drinks tray. She was coming back from her Animal Rights meeting on the other side of campus and had seen the cafe that Galinda and her had gone into earlier. She didn’t know when Galinda would get back from her date with Fiyero but she had ordered cold green tea to put in the fridge so that her roommate could enjoy it later. She was trying not to drop the drinks as she reached the door and pulled out her keys, cradling the tray with one arm. She unlocked the top lock on the door and pushed it open with her shoulder, entering the room backwards. As she entered the dorm she heard a gasp and a shocked 'oh my Oz'. Elphaba pushed the door shut and turned around, still holding the drinks in one hand.

Her eyes widened as she was affronted with the sight of a very naked Galinda, and who she could only assume was Fiyero from his tanned legs sticking out from under the blonde girl. Elphaba's eyes locked onto Galinda's full breasts, taking in the sight of her rosy pink nipples and creamy skin. Her eyes travelled downwards over Galinda's soft curves to her trimmed blonde curls at the junction of her legs where she saw Fiyero pressed into her. Elphaba wanted to gag at that final sight, and as a wave of shock and nausea rolled over her, she dropped the drinks down her front. The water in Galinda's green tea instantly burnt her skin as it soaked into her abdomen and flowed downwards. Elphaba screeched in pain, tearing her eyes away from Galinda and running to the bathroom on the other side of the room and locking herself in to escape the sight of Galinda and Fiyero and to treat her burns.

Galinda leapt off of Fiyero, finally snapping out of her shocked daze. She had felt the heat of the moment vanish when Elphaba had walked in to the dorm, and now she felt disgusted with herself. She glanced worriedly at the bathroom door and then turned to Fiyero, barely managing to look at him. 

"Babe, arent you going to finish me off", he moved towards her to kiss her. The urge to run from the room was overwhelming her, she wanted more than anything to escape her boyfriends company now that her mind was no longer clouded with lust.

"No, Fiyero!" she said, pushing him away "Can you just go please? I need to see if Elphaba's okay."

Fiyero groaned, "Cmon babe please."

"Just go." she said, bending over to pick up his balled up underwear and throwing it at his stomach wishing he would cover up. Now that Galinda had cooled down, she din't want to look him. Fiyero caught his underwear and with the other hand gripped his erection. He started quickly jerking his wrist as he stared at her breasts.

"You're sick, I swear to God" Galinda said, a familiar tightness gripping her throat as she covered her breasts "She walked in on us and all you can fucking think about is getting off." Fiyero groaned and slammed his hips forwards. 

"Fiyero! Stop, please!" she said, her voice starting to turn hysterical, unshed tears starting to blur her vision. He covered his dick with his boxer shorts as cursed as he came. Galinda gathered his clothes and launched them at him. 

"Stop!" she exclaimed as she threw his shoe at him, starting to cry."Fuck you Fiyero".

"Ow! Lin, what the fuck?!" Galinda shook angrily and launched the other shoe at him, it hit his arm and clattered to the floor. "Why are you being such a bitch Galinda?"

"Get out!" She screamed. Finally he seemed to comply and sulkily got dressed without looking at Galinda, discarding his soiled boxers on the floor. He went to the door and turned to look at her. 

"Call me when you calm down" he said angrily and slammed the door behind him. 

When the door shut, Galinda went over to her chest of draws and grabbed some pyjama shorts and a t-shirt which she pulled on quickly. She tried to gulp back her sobs and resisted the urge to bend over and retch from the clamping tightness in her throat. She knocked on the door of the bathroom and called Elphaba's name. 

"Elphaba, let me in please." She said, trying not to let her voice tremble. "Please Elphaba" she begged, knocking again "Im so sorry you had to see that! Please open the door! I need to know if you're okay. Did the drink burn you?"

Elphaba opened the door, her eyes wide and looking into Galinda's fearfully. Galinda let out an involuntary sob and reached for her throat, her breaths coming out short and shallow and loud. Elphaba stepped out of the bathroom, wincing as her freshly oiled skin rubbed on the fabric of her bathrobe. She pulled Galinda close to her and wrapped her arms around her in a protective hug. 

"Shhh my sweet, I put oils on my skin to treat the burns. Im fine now don't worry. I was just shocked before, its okay " she said, rocking Galinda soothingly as her fingers ran through Galinda's tousled blonde curls. Galinda clutched at Elphaba's back, hyperventilating.

"You're having a panic attack aren't you? Oz, how do I help you Galinda?" The blonde could only whimper in response, her nails digging into Elphaba's back. 

"Okay lets sit you down" she said, guiding them over to Galinda's bed. Galinda looked at the rumpled covers pushed to the foot of the bed and shook her head,

"I cant go over there, Elphie” she said desperately, gripping Elphaba’s arms.

"Come over here then, my sweet" said Elphaba, sitting them down on her own bed instead. 

Galinda laid down, curling herself into a small ball. She stared blankly at her bed on the other side of the room, tears spilling down her cheeks. She was shaking violently so Elphaba moved to draw back the bedcovers, Galinda shuffling to move inside. The blonde drew the duvet up to her chin, still wanting to gag from the crushing tightness in her throat. 

After a moment of silence, Galinda spoke in a weak voice, "Elphie, can I have a hug please?"" she said through chattering teeth. Elphaba sat down next to her and Galinda propped herself up weakly. She pulled the blonde close and Galinda dropped her head onto Elphaba’s shoulder, appreciating the circles being drawn on her back. As her panicked mined circled back to the earlier events, Galinda whimpered and Elphaba pulled her onto her lap, beginning to rock them gently once again. Elphaba was surprised at herself, in all her years she had never been one for physical affection and she did not know exactly where this comforting nature was coming from. Perhaps it was from all those years of taking care of her sister, Nessa, but even then it had been out of some sort of motherly duty that she did not take pleasure from, she was not particularly close to her sister. Despite all this, she felt a deep pain at seeing her roommate so upset and wanted nothing more to see her beautiful smile again. 

Elphaba felt Galinda shaking again and squeezed her leg gently to get her attention.

“Maybe you should get back under the covers, my sweet., you’re shaking.”

The blonde shuffled off of the green girls lap and hit the mattres with a thump, staring up at Elphaba through wet eyelashes. 

“Elphie” she whispered tiredly, “can you get in with me?”

Elphaba knew that she couldn’t say no to Galinda, even though she hadn’t known her for very long, it felt to Elphaba as if they had been friends all their lives. 

“Let me go put on some pyjamas and i’ll come join you. Is that okay?”

Galinda nodded and pulled the covers up to her chin, staring at Elphaba as she walked over to her dresser. She pulled out an old t-shirt and some boxer shorts that she wore to sleep in then untied her bathrobe and took it off. Elphaba stood naked in the semi darkness of the room, only the lamp by her bed was on. Galinda admired the way the soft lighting illuminated the emerald of Elphaba’s skin, and the way her inky hair tumbled down her back creating such a wonderful contrast of colours. Elphaba bent over to step into her boxer shorts and Galinda bit her lip at the slight curves of Elphaba’s form and her strong slim legs. When Elphaba straightened to pull her top over her head, her shoulder muscles rippling, Galinda wanted to moan. 

Thankfully Galinda averted her eyes just before Elphaba turned around and padded over to her bed, lifting the covers and climbing in to lie down next to Galinda. She turned to face the blonde, her dark hair framing her face and Galinda put her hand on Elphaba’s arm. Elphaba still jumped a bit when touched on her arms, it was a strange reflex born from an uncomfortable feeling. She moved Galinda’s hand and placed it on her waist instead, and wrapped her own arm around Galinda, bringing the blonde to her chest. Galinda seemed to have calmed a bit and sighed contentedly in Elphaba’s embrace.

“Im so sorry, Elphie” she whispered. “Im so, so sorry that you had to see me and Fiyero earlier and I’m sorry that you got burned.” 

Elphaba could feel the blonde shake against her again, and hear her muffled sobs. Instinctively she began to run her hands through the blonde’s curls trying to soothe her.

“Its okay my sweet, my burns are fine now, there was no harm done. But I heard what happened with Fiyero through the bathroom door” she said tentitivley , not wanting to upset Galinda futher with the memory. “I’m sorry that you had to go through that.”

“Sometimes I don’t know why I stay with him” she admitted, pressing her face into Elphaba’s shoulder “after you walked in, all the heat died and I felt like I was seeing clearly. Oz Elphie, I felt so ashamed of myself and so disgusted. I just wanted to get out of there” she choked out. “And then he started…” Galinda trailed off. 

“I know” Elphaba said sighing and twisting her fingers slightly in the curls at the nape of Galinda’s neck as Galinda wiped her eyes.

“Please don’t think any less of me Elphie. I don’t want what you saw to ruin our friendship, because I’m so glad I met you” she said, and then she pulled back to look at Elphaba, searching her dark eyes, “truly I am.”

Elphaba blushed and said “Of course I don’t think less of you Galinda, I’ve hugged you and you’re in my bed. Believe me when I say that I’ve never in my life been a touchy person and I already feel close to you.” Galinda started to cry again, putting her hand on Elphaba’s cheek.

“No! Why are you crying, my sweet?”

“These are happy tears Elphie” she said, crying some more but laughing through her sobs. She stroked Elphaba’s cheek with her thumb and sat up, wiping her tears with her shirt collar.

“Oz I must look a mess”, she giggled through her tears, “Im going to take a shower because I still feel all gross from Fiyero. But don’t you go anywhere okay, my lovely little artichoke!” She pulled a mock serious face and pointed sternly at Elphaba, then lept up, giggling, and ran to the bath room. 

Elphaba laughed as well and gazed fondly after her new friend. When she heard the shower turn on she smiled and brought her hand up to touch the spot where Galinda had stoked her cheek. She was well aware of the butterflies in her stomach and the warmth in her chest. Elphaba moved her hand below the edge of her boxer shorts, blushing as her fingers met dampness. She withdrew her fingers and wiped them on a tissue from a pack in her night stand. Elphaba rolled onto her back and breathed deeply, her hands covering her eyes. What was she getting herself into?

Not long later Galinda pulled back the covers and climbed into Elphaba’s bed, fresh faced and sleepy, her body completely exhausted from the panic attack. She nestled back into Elphaba’s chest and Elphaba wrapped her arm around her protectively and ran her fingers through her friend’s curls.  
“Thank you for taking care of me Elphie” she whispered and both girls drifted off to sleep, content in eachothers arms.


	4. Oh Lurline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our girls make winter plans, Elphaba is forced to make a friend and Galinda goes shopping.

Elphaba’s alarm beeped and she flung her arm out of bed to blindly smack at it. Galinda groaned into Elphaba’s chest in protest of the sound, her breath tickling Elphaba’s collar bones. When the blasted alarm finally silenced and clattered off of the nightstand onto the floor, Elphaba pulled herself up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Galinda thumped back onto the pillow, after Elphaba had detangled herself from her, and looked up at her friend through thick eyelashes. 

“Morning Elphie” She said with a slightly delirious smile, being far from properly awake. Elphaba looked down at her and brushed a wayward curl from her face. 

“Morning, My sweet. Do you feel better?”

Galinda hummed in response. “I like it when you call me that Elphie” She mused with a thoughtful expression on her beautiful features. 

“When I call you ‘My sweet’?”

“Yeah, it’s cute” she scrunched her nose affectionately “and I’m going to always call you Elphie now. Sorry, there’s nothing you can do about it!” Galinda said teasingly. 

Elphaba chuckled “well you were having a panic attack in my arms, I couldn’t exactly object to the nickname.”

Galinda bit her lip and looked away, her cheerfulness vanishing instantly. “I’m sorry about that Elphie. That must’ve been really annoying having to deal with me.”  
Galinda’s panic was growing and she was hoping desperately that she hadn’t put Elphaba off from likening her last night, “I’ll try and keep myself in order next time. I promise!”

“What? No!” Elphaba said, helping her sit up “you don’t have to apologise, it’s not your fault that you have anxiety. And I’d like to think that some good came of it, we became friends right?” she said shyly. 

Galinda let out a relieved giggle. “That’s true” Galinda said, tapping Elphaba’s nose “and I’m so very glad for that” she said, smiling. 

“I am too” Elphaba said in response and then yawned and stretched, pulling back the covers and stepping onto the cold floor of the dorm room. She shivered and turned to face Galinda and started prodding her. The blonde harrumphed in protest and wiggled away from Elphaba’s poking. 

“Up you get. Unlike yesterday we have classes to get to. Busy day today! You know what they say, Thursday is the hump of the week.”

“No Elphie, that’s Wednesday” she giggled. “Wednesday is the hump of the week! But you’re right I better get up.”

True to her word, she clambered out of bed and cursed when her feet touched to cold floor. 

“For Oz’s sake why is it so damn cold in here? Hasn’t Shiz heard of a damn thing called central heating!”

Elphaba snickered and bent to pick up the fallen alarm clock. Galinda admired her ass, she wasn’t going to lie but then she looked over and saw Fiyero’s discarded boxer shorts on the floor and the tousled sheets of her bed and she snapped back to reality. She had a boyfriend, and a very angry one too. 

“My bed is all gross from Fiyero” she wrinkled her nose, “I should change the sheets before I leave for class. And I’ll have to deal with these.”

Galinda picked up the offending item by its hem and held it at arms length making a face. Elphaba grimaced “that’s gross I really don’t want to look at that.”

“Well at least I found his boxers, Oz knows where my panties went.” 

Elphaba was reminded of how blasé her friend could be and blushed hotly, imagining Galinda’s underwear flung into some ungodly corner by Fiyero. She shook the image of Galinda without underwear from her mind, chiding herself and went to wash up in the bathroom. 

The blonde started to rummage through the bottom draw in her dresser, looking for clean linens to put on her bed. She found some and stripped the sheets off, balled up them up and shoved them aggressively into her laundry hamper. She put the fresh bedsheets on and then tied up Fiyero’s boxers in a little plastic bag and put it in the trash. Once that was done she breathed a sigh of relief and went to flatten her hands over the ceases in the linen. 

“Bathrooms free.” Elphaba called and walked back into the room, squeezing oil from her long black hair. 

“Thanks Elphie” she said and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Elphaba stood in front of the mirror and finished drying her hair then brushed it methodically until it fell in shiny black waves down her shoulders. She got dressed quickly into a dark grey t-shirt and tucked it into light grey checked cigarette trousers (as seemed to be Elphaba’s signature style). She pulled on some fluffy socks, made her bed then flopped backwards and stared at the ceiling. She splayed her fingers and wiggled them in front of her face, and shook her leg. When Galinda finally came out of the bathroom, Elphaba was staring at her moving fingers, eyes slightly unfocused. 

“Hey Elphie. What are you doing?”

Elphaba turned her head and blinked slowly at Galinda a few times, coming back to the present. 

“Nothing. You ready to go?” and with that she swung her long legs off of the bed and strode over to Galinda.

“Yeah” she smiled but still a bit confused over Elphaba’s behaviour. 

“Okay cool let me grab a jacket and we’ll head off. Where’s your first class?”

“I’ve got sorcery with Morrible in that big red brick building by the library. I can’t remember what it’s called for the life of me.” 

“Oh well I’m past the library and I’ve got Life Sciences so I can walk with you.” She said pulling on her black combat boots. 

Elphaba and Galinda grabbed their coats and the blonde wrapped on her scarf from yesterday. Elphaba pulled her bobble hat down over her ears and rearranged her hair to get rid of the uncomfortableness of it bunching on her neck. She tugged her sleeves and adjusted her jacket so all the seams would lie flat and wouldn’t rub against her. 

When they were both ready, the girls walked out of the door and towards their classes, chatting idly and laughing. 

———-

It had been a few weeks since Elphaba and Galinda had become friends and both girls had taken to walking across the courtyard together each morning, to get breakfast from the cafeteria before class. The air was mercilessly cold, the temperature having dropped even further as the autumn progressed. Galinda shivered, cold as usual and rubbed her hands together in a pitiful attempt to warm them. 

“Can I take your arm Elphaba?” she asked hoping to adopt some small bit of warmth from Elphaba’s frame. 

Elphaba made an uncomfortable noise and held out her hand instead.  
“People don’t touch my arms.”

Galinda took her hand quickly, not going to give up that opportunity. Whether it was for warmth or because it was Elphaba, she was still unclear about. 

“Why not, Elphie?” she asked. She already had a hold of Elphaba’s hand so the green girl couldn’t run off and avoid her questions. 

Elphaba had proven to be a slight flight risk, retreating to the library when she was uncomfortable or going deathly silent during some of their conversations. So when Elphaba answered, Galinda was surprised and chuffed at herself. 

“I don’t know. I do like this though” she said with a shrug and swung their linked hands backwards and forwards “and I like hugs because it’s a nice pressure, you know? But my arms are just sensitive I really hate it when they’re touched, it makes me want to tear off my skin.”  
Elphaba said this all very mater of factly and Galinda raised her eyebrow. 

“Well okay then.” she said. “Please tell me if I ever make you feel like that Elphie.” and rubbed circles with her thumb on Elphaba’s hand.

“Will do”

Galinda sensed that Elphaba wasn’t going to say anything else on that matter and changed the subject.

“So what are you up to today apart from classes?”

“I’ve got that paper to finish writing and I said i’d video chat with my sister later but thats it really.” 

“So you’ll get to talk to Nessa, thats fun right?”

Elphaba wrinkled her nose “You wouldn’t say that if you’d met my sister, trust me. She loves to go on a good Unionist rant about my UnGodly nature and tell me all about how unbelievers are going to hell. Honestly she needs a good hobby to lighten her up.”

“I take it you’re not religious then?” Galinda said with a smirk choosing not to comment of Nessa. That seemed like a whole other issue for a whole other time.

Elphaba scoffed which seemed to answer that.

“Well, I’m not either really. Technically we celebrate Lurlinemass and stuff at home but I wouldn’t say I’m a believer.”

“Father never let us celebrate Lurlinemass at home but maybe I’ll give it a try someday.”

“Oh Elphie! We should celebrate it together, it’s so fun! Ooh we can get each other gifts and have hot chocolate. We could go ice skating! I love ice skating!” Galinda was practically bouncing with excitement and Elphaba looked over at her and laughed, infected with her cheerfulness.

“Well, My sweet, I’ve never ice skated before but I suppose we could do that. I’d probably have to wear some gloves incase I fell on the ice and got burnt”, Elphaba mused. 

The thought of going ice skating with Galinda awakened butterflies within her. Elphaba wasn’t quite sure what the feeling was, but it was strangely pleasant.

Realising she had completely forgotten to ask, Elphaba said “Sorry, we went on a tangent, I never asked you what you were doing this weekend, Galinda.”

“I’ve got to go to my Sorcery Society meeting and then my friends from there want to take me out shopping afterwards on Shiz High street. They’ve kind of got a reputation for being a bit wild but they’ve been sweet so far.”

“Oz, are they those girls you were telling me about that tried to handcuff their boyfriends to the statue of the Ozma is the courtyard?”

“Pfannee and Shenshen, yeah. But that was at Fiyero’s friend Averic’s party, everyone was wasted.”

“Believe me, I remember. You dragged Fiyero home to our dorm and he threw up out of the window.”

Galinda looked mortified and covered her face with her free hand “Oz, don’t remind me about that. But hey, at least I wasn’t the drunk one. People tell me I get a bit handsy when I’m drunk, I might’ve crawled into bed with you.”

Elphaba spluttered and Galinda just giggled. 

Galinda looked away from Elphaba and saw the cafeteria. She squeezed her friend’s hand 

“Oh Elphie! We’re here let’s get in the queue I’m starving.”

Not long after, Galinda and Elphaba had heaped food onto their plates and had found a table together. Elphaba looked up at Galinda, who was shovelling scrambled eggs in her mouth, and said “so what time are you going shopping?”

Galinda paused, a slice of toast hovering in her hand. She covered her mouth and out came the muffled reply of “My sorcery society meeting is at three”, Galinda swallowed and put down her toast, “and it finishes at four so probably straight after that. And I don’t know how long I’ll be out but I’ll text you when I’m heading back.”

“Cool. I’m calling Nessa at six o’clock but other then that and class I have nothing to do. I can feel the boredom creeping in already.”

“We could do something when I get home. We could watch a movie or I can tell you all the pointless gossip Pfannee and Shenshen unload on me.”

“Okay but it better not be another Fiyero projectileing story; Ive seen the live event and I was not impressed.”

Galinda laughed and after another mouthful of toast said, “You expect too much from them, I think drunk boyfriends vomiting runs their gossip mill. But Oz knows all they ask me about is Fiyero.” She rolled her eyes and took another bite of her eggs. 

“Well they sound like delightful company.”

“Truly. Oz, I have a Sorcery tutorial with them at 11:00 and then the meeting later and then shopping. Let the Unnamed God help me.”

Elphaba looked at her quizically, “I thought you weren’t religious?”

“Its a figure of speech Elphie” she giggled.

“Oh…And its 10:30, we should get going now.”

They both stood up and cleared away their trays. Galinda was in the red brick building, which she had since learnt was called Milbush Hall, by the library. It had taken her and Elphaba about five minutes to walk to the cafeteria and it took them another ten minutes to get to the library. When they arrived, Galinda held out her arms in question and Elphaba hugged her goodbye. She went into the library to do some work before her twelve o’clock Life Sciences lecture and Galinda went into Milbush Hall and sat down in the classroom. 

Only a few people had arrived but Galinda didn’t know them well enough to do anything but politely smile at them when they made eye contact. Galinda got out her note book and pencil case, and drummed her fingers on the desk until the rest of the students had filed in. Loud laughter rang behind her and Pfannee and Shenshen sat down on either side of her.

“Hi girl!” Pfannee said loudly and rustled through her bag to get her notebook out.

“Pfan you got a pen?” Shenshen said, leaning across Galinda as Pfannee handed her one. 

Shenshen had straight chestnut brown hair that just brushed her shoulders and hazel eyes. She had an innocent, attractive face, with a dainty nose, soft mouth and softly angled eyebrows. Pfannee’s eyes, steely grey with flecks of amber and framed by thick dark lashes and dark eyebrows, made a striking contrast with her long wavy dark brown hair. She had strong cheekbones and a straight nose and despite being small, almost a head shorter than Pfannee and half a head shorter than Galinda, she still gave off a powerful aura. If you didn’t want to mess with someone, then that someone would be Miss Pfannee.

“So Galinda, what have you been up to?” Shenshen said. 

Before Galinda could say much more than an ‘oh not much’, Madame Morrible (the sorcery teacher, and Headmistress of Shiz) flounced into the classroom in a swirl of colourful, bedazzled fabric. “Right class, push the tables to the side of the room and we’ll get started on some practical work. Isn’t that exciting?” Morrible said dryly and sipped her bottle of apple juice.

After class had ended, as Galinda packed away her stuff into her bag, Pfannee and Shenshen came up to her once again.

“See you at the Society meeting later, Galinda. You’re still on for shopping with us right?” Shenshen said.

“Sure thing”

“Okay, we were thinking of heading down to Shiz Highstreet and then hitting up ‘Oh Lurline’.” Pfannee said with a wicked grin.

Galinda dropped her bag that she was about to sling over her shoulder and it crashed to the floor. She picked it up with burning cheeks. 

“Why are we going to a sex shop?!” she hissed.

Pfannee laughed, slightly menacingly. “The real question is why not Galinda? And anyways Shenshen wants a new thong and Averic broke my vibrator.”

Galinda’s eye twitched “Why did Averic have… How did he… I have so many questions and I don’t want to know the answer to any of them.”

Shenshen laughed, “Prude much? Ooh! Maybe you can pick out something sexy to wear for Fiyero.” she said with a wink.

“Alright, fine then. We’ll go.” Galinda said, hoping that they would both stop talking.

“Alright I better go girls, I have a maths lecture to get to, I’ll see you later.”

Galinda was fairly sure she could hear them snicker about her not being such a dumb blonde after all, as she walked away. She sighed, this was going to be a long day.

\-----------------  
Elphaba was sat in her Life Sciences class, practically leaning forwards into the row in front of her in an attempt to be as close as possible to the knowledge that Dr Dillamond, her professor, was imparting. A munchkin boy, Boq was sitting next to her and she supposed that was due to his attempted small talk with her before every class. Elphaba, on the whole, found smalltalk confusing and relatively superfluous but Boq was bright and not so incessantly annoying that she wouldn’t put up with him. It was nice to have a friendly face in her class, she supposed.

She scribbled down notes in her messy cursive handwriting all through the lecture and after the class had been dismissed, she made a beeline for the door aiming to get to the library and review her notes before her Chemistry class. As she tried to leave, she was stopped by Boq.

“Elphaba, I was wondering If you wanted to come to the first Life Science Society meeting. Its just been started by some Seniors and the first session is on Monday. Its not just science majors either, but anyone who’s interested. Its going to be really cool you should totally come check it out!”

“Oh” Elphaba said, caught of guard “yeah that sounds cool. I’ll give you my number and you can send me the location and stuff.”

“Okay sweet” Boq said and punched Elphaba’s number into his phone as she recited it and made a face that Elphaba couldn’t quite interpret. She thought it may have been a happy expression but she wasn’t sure.

“Uh… well I have to go so I’ll see you tomorrow in class.”

“Bye Elphaba” Boq said and waved her off.

Elphaba walked to her chemistry class, wondering how she had made another friend. It was a mystery to her.

\----------

The time to go to her Sorcery Society meeting had rolled round and Galinda had reluctantly gone back to the dorm, after a particularly fascinating maths lecture, to get ready. She packed her folder full of plans for the Society, such as hiring a guest speaker and setting up a field trip to the Magicians Guild, into her bag. She had put her hair up into a neat bun and changed into a slightly more stylish blouse and skirt that would be fitting for a shopping trip.

Thankfully the meeting flew by quickly but that still left the shopping trip with the girls. Galinda had to admit she was actually excited, she hadn’t had much of a chance to explore outside of the Shiz campus and it would be nice to have some retail therapy after her school intensive week.

Galinda, Pfannee and Shenshen finished packing up the files from the Society meeting and headed to the bus stop to catch a bus to Shiz Highstreet.  
They stopped in a few clothes shops and Shenshen tried on a lot of stylish and very expensive autumn boots, finally picking a pair. Pfannee seemed determined to try on the most revealing bras she could find and then parade outside the dressing rooms where lots of young men were sitting, waiting for their girlfriends. They stared at her with gaping mouths and Galinda was both mortified at Pfannee and dumbstruck at the sight of her luscious figure. Once Galinda and Shenshen managed to wrangle her back into her clothes, they were out of the door and walking down the far end of the Highstreet. 

Pfannee, who had eagerly been leading the way, stopped suddenly and Galinda and Shenshen crashed into her. The shopfront before them read , in big pink letters, ‘Oh Lurline’. Galinda flushed in embarrassment at the display of scantily clad mannequins, posed in supposedly erotic positions. Shenshen squealed in excitement and dragged Galinda in by the wrist, Pfannee already stepping inside confidently. The front of the shop was relitively tame, or at least in comparison to some of the products sold, and had a massive assortment of panties and bra’s and all sorts of lingerie, if you could imagine it then they probably had it.

“Ooh girls lets look through this stuff first” Shenshen said and pulled them over to the racks of lingerie. “I definitley need a new thong or two. And Pfannee just wants to try stuff on again and parade around. But what about you Galinda?”

“What about me?”

“You looking for a little something to wear for Fiyero?”

Ever since the incident with Fiyero a couple of weeks ago, Galinda had been simultaneously avoiding him and then getting called to his dormitory (she refused to let him come over after Elphaba had caught them and then when Fiyero had vomited out of the window after Averic’s party), arguing, having very angry and frustratingly unsatisfying sex (even more so than usual for Galinda) and then arguing even more. So in short, no she was definatley not looking for anything to please Fiyero.

She wanted to say no but she bit her tongue and mumbled, “yeah maybe, but I already bought him something racy so I probably don’t need anything else.”

Shenshen squealed again and Pfannee looked at Galinda and licked her lips predatorily and said “Are you sure you don’t want to try anything on?”

“Uh…no thanks.” Galinda said, squirming slightly under Pfannee’s gaze.

“Well lets go to the…fun section” Shenshen said, barely containing her giggle, “and replace Pfannee’s vibrator. We can try stuff on later.”

The girls headed further into the shop. The walls and floor were black, and glittery under the lights, with pink trim around the edges and lined with toys, and was that a harnesses? Yes it was. There was a whole section dedicated to riding crops and paddles of various sorts which Galinda seemed to gravitate to unintentionally. The idea of using them…or having them used upon herself…Oh my. She tore herself away (with reluctance, she noticed, and she was mortified). 

She joined Pfannee and Shenshen over at a stand of sex toys. They were deep in conversation over the benefits of one product over another and Pfannee was brandishing a intimidatingly large dildo in one hand and waving it as she talked. 

“Hey Galinda, which one should I get? The one Pfannee’s got or this one?” She said, holding an ‘intense shockwave rabbit vibrator’ according to the label that Galinda squinted at. 

“I really don’t know, I’ve never bought a vibrator before.”

Both girl’s jaws dropped, almost comically. 

“Damn okay, you take this then” Shenshen said and slapped the rabbit vibrator into her hand and turned her to face the cash register. Galinda felt panic setting in and she tried to take a few deep breaths. 

“No thank you, I don’t really need it. I’ve got Fiyero right” she said with a weak laugh and placed the vibrator down on the counter. 

“Mmm lucky girl I’d kill for a hunk like him” Shenshen said dreamily. 

“Yep yep okay buy the vibrator or not let’s go try on Lingerie now. You can wait out here Galinda if you’re not trying anything on.” 

Galinda took a seat outside the changing rooms as Pifannee and Shenshen picked out a heap of stuff to try on. She sat, twiddling with the strap of her bag, deep in thought. She had lied through her teeth earlier about not needing a vibrator because she had Fiyero. Yes she had a boyfriend but he wasn’t exactly useful to her in that area. Galinda had never...well she had never orgasmed because of him. She had come close before, she had actually thought it might happen before Elphaba walked in, but never quite reached that peak. Most of the time, Fiyero reached his peak a little to soon and Galinda was left faking her own orgasm and lying beside him frustrated from her lack of release, as he slept exhausted next to her. 

Oftentimes, Galinda thought that perhaps she was just incapable of the act. Her many own attempts had proved fruitless, yes she enjoyed masturbating but when she could never quite reach the main objective then what was the point really, she reasoned. On a whim Galinda stood up and walked quickly over to the counter and grabbed the vibrator. Before she lost her nerve she practically ran over to the till and payed for it, her face bright red the whole time. She shoved the discrete box deep into her bag and sat back down with a thump and waited for the girls to finish trying on clothes. She sucked in some deep breaths, trying to slow her racing heartbeat but only becoming more aware of the thrill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that ;)
> 
> Note: Galinda’s sorcery building and the library are inspired by Lady Margaret Hall in Oxford University and the Bodleian library, also in Oxford.
> 
> You can follow me on Instagram @time_dragon_clock  
> :)


	5. The bed smelt like both of them now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it all becomes too much for Elphaba and Galinda is taught a lesson.

“Father wants you to come home for the half term break, Elphaba.”

“Nessa, I already told you that I’ll have a lot of work to do over the holiday and it just might not make sense for me to come all the way back to Colwen Grounds.”

“I know you don’t want to come home, but what about me Elphaba? You’ve barely called me since you started Shiz. Don’t you at least want to see me?”

Elphaba sighed, her sister was right, she didn’t want to go back to Colwen Grounds. Not now that she had had a taste of freedom from the stifling atmosphere of being around her family all the time. 

“Of course I want to see you Nessie but you have to understand how I feel being around father. We just don’t get along like you and him do.”

“Elphaba, he’s not that bad don’t you think you’re just over reacting?”

Elphaba clenched her jaw. Of course Nessa would never understand, she was the treasured daughter. Father’s precious little girl. And what was Elphaba to him? She was definitely not precious. 

Taking a breath and trying to not sound harsh, she said “Nessa I don’t want to get into this right now okay I just-“

A knock cut through the tension in the room and Nessa raised her dark eyebrow quizzically. 

“My roommate, Galinda. Be nice.” She snarled to Nessa. 

“Not as nice as you, clearly.” She bit back. 

Elphaba opened the door to see Galinda staring at her, biting her lip. 

“Elphie-“ she started, 

“Galinda, this is my sister, Nessarose” Elphaba said loudly, leading Galinda into the room and then lent into Galinda and whispered “I’m sorry, I’ll get rid of her in a second.”

“Hello Galinda” Nessa said curtly and turned back to Elphaba “We need to finish talking about this Elphaba, fathe-“

“I’m sorry Nessa I have to go.” She said, cutting her off. “And if father really wants me home then he can call me himself and tell me!”

She hung up the call and shut her laptop taking a deep breath. 

“Elphie...are you okay?” Galinda said tentatively. 

“No.”

“What happened?”

“It seems that Father wants me to go back home for the holidays and of course  
I only find out from Nessa because he can’t even call me himself” she said, not trying to stay calm anymore. “I’m not going home! I’ve had enough of being in that house with my family. It’s bullshit. My father doesn’t care about what I want because it’s not up to me what I do is it? I’m eighteen for Oz’s sake I can make my own decisions but he doesn’t see that!” 

She clenched and unclenched her fists slowly. Elphaba felt herself closing off, drawing her anger into her self. She felt completely overwhelmed, all of the lights were suddenly too bright and Galinda’s breathing beside her was deafening. She sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands and screamed in frustration. Galinda jumped at the noise and rushed over to Elphaba. 

“Elphie stop please!” She said in a panic “It’s going to be okay I promise!”

Elphaba was barely aware of her presence and the frustrated scream had turned into a despairing keening sound. She rocked forwards and backwards, her elbows on her knees and her head cradled in her arms trying to focus on dulling all the input from her surroundings. 

“Elphie please stop! You’re scaring me! Please Elphie!” Galinda put her arms on Elphaba’s shoulders trying to still her. 

She tore Galinda’s hands off of her, the touch painful and prickling on her skin, and whimpered, curling into a ball with her back to Galinda. 

Elphaba could feel the bed dip as Galinda sat down next to her. She didn’t say anything, just sat there patiently. It was a while until Elphaba unclamped her hands from her ears and relaxed her tightly curled body. 

“Elphie” Galinda said gently, “do you need anything?”

Elphaba groaned, not able to pull together enough energy to make a coherent answer. She tried again “cold.”

“You’re cold? You want something cold?”

“Blankets. Please.”

Galinda tried to pull back the covers on Elphaba’s bed but she wouldn’t move. Galinda went over to her own bed instead and brought the duvet over, placing it gently over Elphaba. The green girl pulled it over her head and buried herself under it. 

“I’m sorry Glin. I didn’t mean to scare you earlier.”

An interesting nickname, but Galinda would not bring it up now. 

“It’s okay Elphie. It was just unexpected. I didn’t think you’d start screaming, you know? What happened there anyways?”

“I got overwhelmed, I’m sorry. It just happens sometimes.”

Galinda wanted to ask Elphaba something that she had been wondering but she thought better of it and said instead “Maybe when you feel up to it we can talk about what happened so I can be prepared next time.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Galinda mimicked her with an adoring smile aimed at the lump where she thought Elphaba’s head probably was under the covers. “Now why don’t you rest for a little bit.” 

She made to stand up but heard a muffled noise of protest and Elphaba said, from under the duvet,“Can you stay? Please?” 

She said in such a small voice, Galinda was sure she imagined it until Elphaba spoke again. “Could you just lie next to me?” she said and lifted the covers for her. 

“Of course Elphie” she whispered and eased herself down under the duvet. She lay on her back with as much distance between them as she could manage to put between them in such a narrow bed. She wanted to be closer to her, of course she did, that was what Galinda wanted most of the time, but she didn’t want to overwhelm her anymore than she already was. 

A minute or so passed and then Galinda felt Elphaba’s fingers graze her hand and fumble for it then hold it dearly. Elphaba turned to face Galinda and raised their linked hands and pressed them to her chest. She turned into her and rested her head under the blonde’s chin then pulled Galinda’s free hand around her body. Galinda pulled her closer and kissed her head softly without thinking. After realising what she had done, she expected Elphaba to pull away and kick her out of bed but Elphaba moaned quietly and put her hand on Galinda’s hip. They both blushed but didn’t move away from each other. 

They were silent for a while longer, content to just hold each other for comfort. Time ticked by and eventually Galinda whispered softly. 

“Elphie, do you want to watch a TV show or a movie or something?”

“Sure. You can pick out whatever you want as long as it’s not too loud.”

Galinda wiggled out of Elphaba’s bed and grabbed her laptop from her bag and settled back into bed. She pulled Elphaba back into her side, her head resting in Galinda’s lap as she leaned against the headboard and browsed the shows. 

“We could watch The Adventures Of Malky The Cat. I know it’s a bit childish but I watched it when I was little and It still always calms me down when I’m anxious so maybe you’d like it.”

“That’s adorable, My sweet” Elphaba said fondly. 

She yawned. It was only seven o’clock but Elphaba had barely any energy left.  
Galinda pressed play and an adorable little black animated cat came tumbling across the screen. They both smiled and watched until they fell asleep, Galinda slipping down the headboard to curl into Elphaba. The sound of soft purring could be heard from Malky on the screen as the two girls finally rested. 

——

Galinda had been thinking a lot about the shopping trip, and her ‘special purchase’, over the last few days. She had actually wanted to talk to Elphie about it when she had gotten home but Elphaba had had her meltdown so she had put it off. 

The black package that she had stuffed in the back of her sock draw, unopened, had been haunting her for almost a week. Her mind kept on coming back to it whenever she glanced over at her dresser. She was too scared to even open it. 

That evening, she had tossed restlessly in her bed one too many times and huffed in frustration, and Elphaba hissed “Glin! Why are you tossing and turning so much? I’m trying to sleep.”

“Sorry Elphie” she whispered. “I just can’t sleep.”

“Something on your mind?” 

Galinda but her lip, thinking it best to say nothing. Much to her dismay she blurted out “Can I ask you a question?”

“I guess?”

Oz, there was no going back now. She took a deep breath. 

“Elphaba...do you masturbate?”

She could hear her roommate spluttering in shock from across the room and they were both thankful for the darkness of the room that was hiding their blushes. 

“Wh-why do you ask?”

“It’s just I’ve...uh tried to but I could never...climax...”, she trailed off awkwardly. 

“You’ve never...? But you have with Fiyero, right?”

“Well...not exactly. No I haven’t.”

Elphaba couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Miss Galinda Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands has never had an orgasm! She had always just assumed that Galinda was still with Fiyero for the great sex but apparently it was not so great after all. 

Trying to suppress her incredulousness, Elphaba said “Why are you asking me about it though?”

“Well can you do it properly?”

“If you mean can I orgasm then yes.”

Galinda blushed, looking up at the ceiling “How do you do it?”

“What do you want me to do? Show you?” She had meant it as a joke but Galinda had gone awfully silent. 

After a loaded pause, Galinda whispered “Yes”.

Elphaba was taken aback. 

“Oz Galinda, I was just kidding.”, she whispered. 

“I know.” There seemed to be an ever increasing stretch of silence between each sentence spoken. “But I’m so desperate Elphie, I feel broken. I’m eighteen for Oz’s sake and I’ve never...”

“And what do you want to do?”

“I just want to know how to do it. Please Elphie.”, Galinda said desperately. 

There was another beat of silence as Elphaba thought about what Galinda was asking of her. 

“Alright. Come over here, My sweet.” Elphaba couldn’t believe what she was getting herself into. 

Galinda got out of bed and padded over to Elphaba’s bed, heart hammering in anticipation. She slipped under the covers and lay on her side, biting her lip and looking at the side of Elphaba’s face. Elphaba took a deep breath and rolled to face her friend, met with Galinda’s blue eyes. 

“What do you want to do, Glin?” She whispered nervously. 

“How would you start, Elphie?” Galinda said breathlessly. 

Elphaba blushed “Oz I don’t know, Galinda. This is really awkward.”

“Elphie, it’s just me. I won’t judge you.”  
Galinda touched her cheek, running her fingers over her as if she was touching her for the first time. “I promise.” 

Elphaba moved into her touch her unconsciously, and reached up to put her hand over Galinda’s. She gently took Galinda’s hand and rested it on her breast, still holding onto her. 

Elphaba swallowed and said “I usually start like this”, her voice thick and low with desire. She moved their hands to stroke over the soft fabric of Galinda’s nightshirt. The blonde exhaled harshly when her fingers brushed over her nipple. 

She had done that before but suddenly she was hit with actual pleasure and sensitivity. What was different about this time? Was it because of the green hand guiding her own? Galinda swallowed and looked down, letting out a small breathy moan at the sight of Elphaba’s hand covering her own. 

Taking her moan as encouragement, Elphaba ran their hands over Galinda’s breast again, pressing harder. The blonde’s toes curled, she was surprised at how much pleasure she was feeling already. She rolled onto her back and circled her other nipple with her free hand, making sure their hands were still touching her other breast. Galinda sighed in pleasure, pressing her legs together. 

“What next, Elphie?”, she moaned. 

Elphaba trailed Galinda’s hand downwards over the blonde’s t-shirt until she met the soft skin of her stomach. When they reached the edge of Galinda’s underwear, Elphaba paused. 

“Is this okay?” she questioned. 

“Oz, yes” Galinda said breathily. 

Elphaba moved their fingers below the hem of her panties and through curls to Galinda’s centre. Elphaba ran their hands down her slit and felt where the moisture was pooling. Galinda’s fingers were made to spread the wetness upwards and she came into contact with a small nub. When it was touched, Galinda ground her hips upwards into Elphaba’s palm and moaned desperately. 

“Oh! Mmm. This feels so good Elphie, how has it never been like this?”

“You’re so sensitive, My sweet. So wet...I can’t believe you haven’t orgasmed before.” Elphaba breathed, her voice thick with arousal. She pressed Galinda’s fingers back onto her clit and the blonde’s back arched and she pinched her nipple hard, groaning. 

The confines of Galinda’s underwear limited motion considerably. The blonde slid of her panties and tossed them over her shoulder, dragging both of their hands back to her centre. She turned on her side to face Elphaba and when her fingers brushed over her clit again, her hips slammed forwards involuntary. She grabbed Elphaba’s waist as she moaned, digging in her fingers. She pressed her face into Elphaba’s shoulder and rubbed again, her fingers slipping about. 

Galinda felt Elphaba’s hand leave hers and trail across her pelvis and to her soft hips, leaving a slick trail on her skin. Her friend dragged her nails over the blonde’s lower back. At that sensation, Galinda pressed her body against her and Elphaba could feel the blonde’s slick curls agains her hip. 

Galinda’s wrist was moving frantically and it was pressed slightly against Elphaba’s centre. It was causing her to gyrate her hips into Galinda’s hand so desperate for some pleasure, Elphaba curled her arm underneath Galinda’s waist and pulled her closer then slid her other hand underneath her own underwear. 

Elphaba let out a choked moan, finally able to pleasure herself.  
Galinda realised what her friend was doing and whimpered, unbearably aroused. Her hand moved in time with Elphaba’s, both girls desperate for release. Galinda finally felt close to something, her pleasure mounting.

Elphaba sensed that the blonde was close and tore her own hand away from herself and pressed it against her friend’s, doubling the pressure. Galinda’s body tensed and she cried out in pleasure, the sound muffling in Elphie’s neck. She clutched at Elphaba’s hip and moved her fingers at her clit, her first ever orgasm slamming into her body. Elphaba moaned too, the shuddering of the blonde against her tipping her over the edge. They both shook together in pleasure, gripping each other desperately. 

When they stilled, they both lay on their backs and found each other’s sticky hands and linked them. 

“Wow...” Galinda panted. 

“Yeah...wow.” Elphaba said in response, her chest heaving. 

“Just so you know, I’m not getting getting up Elphie.”

“Okay, My sweet.” 

And so Galinda didn’t, she lay in Elphaba’s bed, holding her sweaty hand and lying on her sweaty sheets. But it didn’t bother her like it had with Fiyero. The bed smelt like both of them now.


	6. She found herself hoping that it had meant something more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which many revelations are had…amongst other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very explicit. You have been warned.

It was 2:00am when Elphaba woke up to the darkness of the dorm room, the only light came from the moonlight between a gap in the blinds and the luminous blue clock alarm clock face that cast a shadow across her bedside table. She sat up in bed and looked down at herself, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dark, taking in the sight of her crumpled camisole and black underwear. Elphaba wondered why felt sticky all over and suddenly the events of last night came rushing back to her. Oz, she thought, did that really just happen? 

When she looked over and saw her half naked friend lying fast asleep on her back, her question was answered. 

Galinda’s t-shirt had ridden half way up her pale stomach which fully displayed the hair at the junction of her thighs and the soft blonde hair on her arms and legs. Her messy curls were spread out on the pillow in a halo and Elphaba wondered how she managed to look so angelic amidst the dishevelled sheets and crumpled duvet at the foot of the bed. 

Elphaba stared down at her friend momentarily as she climbed over her to get out of bed. Galinda’s lips were parted slightly in sleep and she looked so peaceful, her face like the calm surface of a lake, free from the anxiety and stress of her waking hours. Elphaba was overcome with the desperate desire to lean down and kiss her soft pink lips tenderly and hold her close, but she knew she couldn’t. Firstly, because she was asleep and that would be extremely creepy and secondly, Elphaba noted regretfully, Galinda had Fiyero. Granted, he had seemed fairly superfluous last night when her friend had trembled and moaned in her arms and pressed herself against Elphaba as she came undone, but he was still her boyfriend. 

Besides, Elphaba thought, Galinda had just used her for help and that didn’t equate to anything more. Still, for some reason, she found herself hoping that it had meant something to Galinda. The green girl had a habit of trying to shut off her feelings to other living people because, often times she found it difficult to identify them. As she climbed out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom, Elphaba reasoned that due to her sudden desire to kiss her friend, she was probably attracted to her. But then again this feeling could just be the temporary result of the charged moment that they had shared, and pass by the morning. Elphaba knew, however, that she had felt the swirling, fluttery feeling in her stomach as she had looked down at her roommate. That was an accurate sign of a crush...or food poisoning. 

Elphaba locked the door of the bathroom and pondered the situation as she peed. Even if she was attracted to her roommate, what could she do about it?  
She was terrible at understanding other people, she had never had a girlfriend before and most importantly: Fiyero existed. On the other hand, Galinda seemed to like her for some reason that was unknown to Elphaba, she had told her that she was bisexual and she hadn’t even been sexually pleased by Fiyero. Surely that gave her some sort of chance?

Oz, and now she was imagining Galinda being pleased by her. Pushed up against a wall with pale legs wrapped around her waist, or underneath her, eyes rolling back as green fingers curled inside her. In her mind the blonde was clawing at her back, quivering, whimpering, crying out in pleasure. 

The green girl allowed herself to indulge in that fantasy for a moment before going to look in the mirror over the sink. Elphaba stared at her reflection as she took off her top and cleaned off her skin with the oiled washcloth. She brushed the cloth over a stiff dark green nipple and watched her face twitch in pleasure. Elphaba was now acutely aware of her arousal, her skin tingled+ and there was a throbbing heat between her legs. She knew she was getting worked up again and wanted desperately to do something about it. 

It was the middle of the night and Galinda was fast asleep and so Elphaba sat down on the bathmat and leaned her back against the cold porcelain of the tub. She bought her flannel and bottle of oil down with her and she placed them besides her. Elphaba slipped off her underwear and ran her fingers over the slippery wetness she had left on the black cotton. Her breathing was shallow and she felt dazed, overcome with desire.

She discarded the underwear and picked up her washcloth, pouring some more oil onto it. The cloth was brought to her chest and Elphaba ran it over her nipples again, gasping slightly each time the rough towel fabric scraped over them. Elphaba felt extremely sensitive, thankfully this time that could be put to good use. She continued her motions with the cloth with her left hand and slipped her right hand downwards, through slick black hair. 

Recollections of Galinda pleasuring herself filled Elphaba’s mind as she rubbed desperately at her centre. She remembered how erotic it had been having Galinda’s womanhood so close to hers. And the feel of her fingers surrounded by Galinda’s wetness as they both stroked the blonde’s clit! Elphaba moaned quietly and pinched her nipple hard as she recalled the memories. 

Elphaba was so turned on and desperate that she slipped two of her fingers inside of herself and thrust them in and out roughly. She soon hit the perfect spot again and again, her mouth falling open in pleasure. Her walls spasmed and clenched around her fingers as she drew closer to her climax. She worked the cloth on her breasts harder and her hips bucked, her body desperately trying to slam down on her fingers. 

Images of Galinda’s face contorted in bliss as Elphaba’s tongue lapped at the pooling wetness between her thighs, entered her mind. Galinda bent over a table, folds spread delightfully, ready for Elphaba’s fingers; Galinda underneath her, her womanhood rubbing slickly against Elphaba’s. Galinda’s face was brandished in her mind as she orgasmed, her insides pulsing and clamping down on her fingers. She felt wetness dripping down them and from her centre onto the bathmat. 

She was shocked at the intensity of her orgasm and by how aroused she had been. Elphaba dropped the washcloth and rested her cheek on the cold porcelain of the bathtub, panting as she recovered. After a few dazed minutes she wiped away the wetness on her fingers and her centre with the washcloth, her leg twitching at the sensitivity. Elphaba shivered and pulled herself up on shaky legs and put on her dressing gown that was hanging on the hook of the bathroom door. She stuffed her camisole and underwear into the pocket and went back into their room. 

Galinda’s soft breathing filled the silence of the dorm as Elphaba tiptoed over to her dresser and slipped on clean underwear and a t-shirt. She slipped into bed, climbing over her friend and pulled the bedcovers over them. Galinda instantly cuddled into her side even though she was asleep, and Elphaba was overcome with guilt as she recalled all of her improper thoughts about her roommate. Still, she was exhausted (two mind blowing orgasms in the space of a few hours tended to have that effect, Elphaba thought) and a few minutes later, sleep pulled her under.

\------------

When Elphaba awoke again it was 7:30AM according to her ear splittingly loud alarm clock. Galinda sat up so quickly that Elphaba almost had a heart attack “Oh fuck!” she said, smacking at the alarm “Why is this thing so loud?”. 

Elphaba instinctively clapped her hands over her ears and recoiled from the loudness but soon began to laugh at Galinda’s cursing and messy blonde curls. The blonde had finally succeeded at turning of the alarm and flopped back onto Elphaba’s bed, giggling slightly and covering her face with her hands.

“Oz, Elphie I’m so tired.”

“I can imagine, My sweet. You had quite the night. ”

Galinda went bright red and murmured “You don’t regret it though do you Elphie? Oz, I made you uncomfortable last night didn’t I… I never should’ve asked-“

“No My sweet!” Elphaba cut her off before she could spiral into a panic “Look I don’t regret it, I promise, but I gather thats not something friends usually do with each other.”

There was a long pause, Galinda had an expression on her face that Elphaba could not decipher.  
“No, you’re right. Its not something that friends usually do. What does that mean for us? Oz, I have a boyfriend. Fuck, what have we done? How could I let this happen, I’m such a bad person.” Galinda leapt out of bed, trying to tug down her shirt as she paced back and forwards.

“Galinda” she followed her and put her hands on her shoulders, stilling her pacing. “Stop. You’re not a bad person. We were just helping each other out, okay.”  
She looked down at Galinda, a spark passing between them as the blonde met her gaze. “ But think about it, My sweet, do you really want to be with Fiyero?”

Elphaba held her breath, as she waited for the blonde to say something.

“No.”

It was barely more than a whisper and she was hardly sure that Galinda had spoken at all until she said again “No, I don’t want to be with him. But you’ve seen how he gets, I can’t break up with him. We’ve known each other since High school, I can’t just cut him out of my life.”

“If you’re not happy then you have to do something to make your situation better. And if you’re not happy with him then break up with him.”

“You make it sound so simple Elphie, but it’s not. It’s complicated and messy and I don’t know how he’ll react. He could make my life at this school fucking miserable If he wanted to.”

“I’ll always be here no matter what happens, Glin.” Elphaba hoped that Galinda could tell she was being sincere. According to her family she sounded like a robot. To make sure Galinda knew, she kissed the top of her head and wrapped her arms around her friend. “Now I have to get ready for class, My sweet, but I know you don’t have classes till this afternoon. Will you be okay when I go?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine Elphie, don’t worry about me.” she said and looked up into Elphaba’s eyes, giving her a watery but genuine smile.

Elphaba’s eyes flickered back and forth from Galinda’s soft stare, shifting every time it became too painful to hold her gaze.  
“Good” She said repeating the word softly again and again under her breath until Galinda said “Let’s go get some food when you’re ready and then you can get to class.”

Elphaba hummed and went to get dressed, putting on her clothes methodically then going into the bathroom to clean her face and brush her teeth with her oils. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” She said as she emerged from the bathroom and put on her bag. 

“Cool.” Galinda said and they set off, Elphaba taking her outstretched hand. 

 

\----------

Galinda decided to go back to sleep since she had so much free time this morning. She climbed into her bed, it was strange not being in Elphaba’s, but still she fell asleep pretty quickly.

Galinda was in Fiyero’s dorm room and he came out of the bathroom completely naked. She was too now, it seemed, although she was sure she had been wearing clothes a moment ago. She walked over to him and kissed him then knelt before him, taking him into her mouth. As her head bobbed, she looked up and he had become a generic man, a random stranger. Suddenly they were on the bed and the man was on top of her, they were writhing together primally. At some point in time his figure had moulded into soft womanly curves and smooth tanned skin and then into green and sharp but inviting angles and a lithe form. She realised that now it was Elphaba on top of her, kissing her neck and between her breasts, trailing down her stomach. The room had changed now, they were amongst inky blackness and the pair seemed to be suspended in it. Her legs were wrapped around Elphaba’s head, and every thing Galinda could perceive was focused on that blinding spot of pleasure. They moved together, Galinda crying out, mixed in each other. She could not have pinpointed where it was that they separated.  
When she looked around again, they were in the shop that she had visited with Pfannee and Shenshen and she recalled the section she had shown particular interest in, whips and ropes in all their glory. Galinda found herself sprawled on a bed and felt the sharp but pleasurable pain of a riding crop coming down on her luscious behind. Her hips jerked down into the bed and she moaned, writhing and desperate for friction and release...

Galinda’s eyes snapped open suddenly as she was torn from her dream. She found herself lying on her front, hips quivering and pressing into the mattress as they had been in her dream. She rolled onto her front and stared up at the ceiling in a daze. She was panting and covered in a sheen of sweat; she could feel her blonde curls sticking to her forehead. Oz she was drenched, she realised as she slipped her hand into her underwear. 

A desperate gasp escaped her soft pink lips and she leapt out of bed quickly, practically running over to her dresser. She pulled out the black box from the back of her sock drawer and with shaking hands opened the packaging. 

The toy was light pink, how fitting she thought, and made of silky plastic. All in all it looked kind of intimidating and Galinda had absolutely no idea how it worked. She willed herself to just try it but it was too much. She sighed and put it back in the box and shoved it in her drawer. Maybe another day when she was more ready. 

But Galinda was still reeling from her dream, she was so aroused and yet so incredibly confused. Why had Elphaba been in her dream? Why did Fiyero morph into her? Surely it was just her brain’s reaction to the events of last night? That was all it was...it had to be.

She crawled back into bed, closing her eyes as her mind recalled her dream. She tried to focus on Fiyero, how she had knelt down and given him head. That should’ve been hot...thinking about pleasing her boyfriend. But her mind soon wandered to the thought of Elphaba’s hands upon her, as they had been last night, guiding her. She slid her hand down to her centre, and she couldn’t help imagining Elphaba leading her. 

That sent a rush of excitement through her and Galinda indulged in that thought. What if last night had gone a little further? What if Elphaba had let go of Galinda’s hand and curled her fingers inside of her. What if she had pressed her lips onto Galinda’s. How would Elphaba’s mouth taste? She imagined it would be as pleasant as the smell of her friend’s oils. And what if her Elphie’s hands...Oh! ‘Her Elphie.’ What would it be like if Elphie was hers and she was Elphie’s? 

Oz, Elphie raking her nails down Galinda’s back. If someone saw the scratches they would know that she was Elphaba’s. That sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. 

She knew last night had just been Elphaba taking pity on her but she imagined how it would feel for Elphaba to want her. Elphaba trailing fervent kisses down her stomach until she got to that area of heat. Her tongue flicking out to make contact with- Oz Galinda could feel herself so desperately close to the edge. For the first time she was finally getting there by herself. 

Suddenly her phone wrung and Galinda practically leapt out of her body (if such a thing was possible whilst lying down). She picked it up instinctively and pressed the accept button. It was a video call...from Elphaba. 

“Hi My Sweet”

Oz, the combination of Elphie’s pet name for her and the face of the woman she had just been getting off to appearing on her screen sent Galinda skyrocketing over the edge. It was like being knocked off of a cliff by a bus. She could feel her body shuddering uncontrollably with pleasure and she let out a choked moan followed by a small whimper. 

“Galinda...did you just?” Elphaba gaped at her through the screen, her mouth opening and closing in shock like a fish. 

The blonde panted, her face red with mortification and pleasure. When it became clear that Galinda was completely unable to say anything, Elphaba let out a panicked stream of words. 

“I was just calling see how you were doing because I was done with my first lecture but I should’ve texted you instead of trying to face time I’m sorry Glin I should’ve checked to see if you were busy- but not busy in that way I mean you were busy in that way but I wasn’t assuming that you would be busy that way”

“Elphaba” she cut her off, finally regaining some breath “calm down please! You’re talking too fast and too much. I’m sorry, I was uh...busy...as you said but I accepted the call on instinct I wasn’t thinking straight.” 

No, Galinda thought, she definitely wasn’t. 

“Well if you plan on answering any more calls like that then warn me first. I might not always have earphones in. You were very loud.”

Galinda was hit with another wave of mortification.  
“Let’s just never talk about this again okay.” she said and covered her face with her arm. “But uh hey- now we know that your lesson worked. I managed to do it myself...” 

They both tried to suppress giggles and failed. “I think you answering my call like that takes us to a whole new level of friendship.” 

“Well two good things came out of that then...at least for me.”

“What? Ohh because you...Okay I’m definitely hanging up now so we can both recover from that.”

“Yeah, bye Elphie. I’m so sorry again.”

“It’s alright. Just give me a heads up next time. Bye My sweet.”

She hung up and Galinda rolled over and buried her face in her pillow, letting out a groan. 

She lay there for a few minutes, looking blankly up at the ceiling until she began to feel that desperate throbbing at her centre once more. Galinda had thought that that utterly embarrassing experience would’ve put her off masturbating for all eternity but seeing Elphaba’s face had clearly done the opposite. In fact it had made the urge worse. She supposed it was time for round two. 

This time Galinda knew she wanted something filling her up. So she tore over to her draw again and ripped open the box, not even caring about her fear. She was much too far gone to think about that. 

Not even bothering to put batteries in it, she just lay down on her back and slowly slid it into her self, moaning at the feeling of fulness. She stared moving it in and out of herself slowly to get used to it but couldn’t help picking up the pace. This felt so much better than getting pounded by Fiyero, she thought. Galinda closed her eyes and she found herself imagining that it was Elphaba inside her, perhaps with a strap on from the store she had visited. Galinda blushed at that thought but realised that she was already in a compromising enough situation. Why be ashamed? It was too late for that now anyways. 

She imagined Elphaba kissing her hungrily and pressing her body against hers. In Galinda’s mind, they were pressed into the mattress and her legs were wrapped around Elphaba’s waist. The green girl was rutting hard into her, humping her hips down and thrusting desperately. She imagined Elphaba gripping her breasts and using them as purchase to ground their frantic movements. Galinda moaned loudly as she thrust the toy into her self, letting out a string of curse words. 

“Fuck me harder Elphie” she moaned, not even sure if she had actually said it or if it was just her imagination. All at once her hips slammed upwards and her body shook, her eyes rolling back as her orgasm hit her. Galinda was utterly blinded by pleasure and when it ended her hips thudded back down against the bed. She was barely able to roll the toy under her bed and pull the covers over herself before she fell completely asleep. 

———————-

When she woke up an hour or so later, she dragged herself out of bed. It was 11:00am so Galinda had a good amount of time to get ready before class. She turned on the shower and stepped in. Her hands moved nimbly through her wet curls, lathering them in shampoo as she thought about the day so far.

How had she thought about Elphaba like that? It wasn’t like she liked her...right? She had Fiyero anyways...not that she really wanted him now. And Elphaba knew that too. Oz, she felt so guilty. She should never have allowed herself to indulge in those fantasies. 

Galinda sighed and finished cleaning herself off. She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel, starting to feel a bit better now that she was cleaner. Her facial products stared at her invitingly from her shelf in the bathroom cupboard so she slathered on a face mask. As she waited for 10 minutes to pass until she could take the mask off, she clipped her finger and toenails until she was happy with their orderliness. She rubbed moisturiser on her body, feeling the smoothness of her freshly shaved legs. Then she washed the face mask off and cleansed her skin properly with her usual products. She patted her face dry and put on her toner and moisturiser and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked and felt much fresher, like she was ready to take on the day. Galinda even noticed how relaxed her body felt. It’s usual tension had left and she felt lighter and freer. Now she could really attest to the benefits of her mornings activities. 

After drying her hair, she put on some light makeup and dressed in a skirt and tights and a jumper. She admired herself in the mirror briefly, she looked pretty. 

Finally the time has come for her to head off to class and she walked with a spring in her step, she still felt guilty about Elphaba but she was trying to let it go. She didn’t need anything spoiling her good mood. 

As she approached her class she heard her name cried shrilly. Pfannee and Shenshen practically came running down the corridor to her. 

“Oh my Oz, Galinda I feel like we haven’t seen you in forever!” Pfannee exclaimed. 

“You saw me two days ago in class.” 

Shenshen squealed with laughter but Galinda couldn’t see what was so funny. She already felt tired just being around the two girls. 

“Well we have totally got to spend some more time together outside of class! There’s a party on Saturday night that you should come to it will be so fun!” Shenshen babbled. 

“Yeah I’ll text you the details” Pfannee smiled her sultry grin “It will be so nice to have you there.” Pfannee scraped her nails softly up Galinda’s forearm and giggled. There was something about her that made others bend to her will and Galinda gulped, knowing that Pfannee would have her running to the party like a puppy eagerly trailing its owner. 

“Yeah okay I’ll come.” she said and Pfannee lent up to whisper in her ear.  
“Good, I can’t wait to see you there.” 

She giggled softly and pulled Galinda into the classroom, Shenshen following eagerly behind. Galinda felt dazed as she sat down, looking at the two girls sat in front of her. Had Pfannee been coming on to her? She had a feeling that she’d have to wait until the party to see. Either way it felt a bit like walking into a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter you can follow my instagram (@time_dragon_clock) for updates about this fic :)


	7. Well that...explains some stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a revelation is made and Galinda gets to understand Elphaba a whole lot better.

Elphaba was set to face time her sister in a few minutes. She sat down at her desk and opened her laptop, blushing at her roommate’s name at the top of her recent calls list. That had been an unfortunate incident to witness on a Friday afternoon, Galinda accepting her call during...well. She didn’t have to say it, the image was etched into her mind. 

She had seen Galinda during that moment twice now and Elphaba was still unsure if she should feel mortified or aroused at the memories. She decided both was certainly a viable option. 

Still, it was 6 o’clock and Elphaba’s phone alarm rang, now was the time she had agreed on to call her sister. She clicked the call button and waited for Nessa to pick up. 

Galinda had gotten in the shower, Elphaba could hear the water drumming down from behind the door of the bathroom. Oz, the blonde took a lot of showers. Elphaba suspected that it was due to her friend’s anxiety, she seemed like the kind of person to hate feeling dirty. 

She wanted to spend some time with the blonde, maybe watch some TV and tell each other all about their days. It was strange, she had never felt the desire to do something like that with anyone else. 

Not her family for sure, they were chaos and the idea of sitting peacefully with Father and her siblings and Nanny was frankly incomprehensible. And Elphaba had never had friends before to do that with, not really. Not until Galinda. 

And now Boq she supposed, remembering that he had texted her about the details for the society meeting on Monday, earlier that afternoon. Still, she had had precisely one real conversation with the Munchkin boy, if you discounted pointless smalltalk. Which Elphaba always did as a general rule. But yes, there was a strange desire to get to know Galinda and just sit with her peacefully or let her drag her into shenanigans. Anything for her presence. 

Finally Nessa accepted her call and Elphaba was met with her sister looking cheerful (she thought?). That was good if she was happy because Elphaba wanted to have a conversation that didn’t end in chaos. 

“Nessie, Hello.”

“Hi Fabala.”

“Do you want to know something cool?”

“Uh sure?”

“If you uncoiled a person’s DNA then it would stretch 10 billion miles! That could go to Pluto and back.”

Her sister sighed quietly, drumming her nails on the handles of her wheelchair. If Galinda was standing over her shoulder she would’ve known that Nessa was disinterested but Elphaba didn’t notice. 

“Also, the average person will walk approximately 160,934 kilometres or, 100,000 miles, in their life time. That’s the equivalent of walking around the equator 4 times. And blood circulates in the human body 19 kilometres, or 11.8061 miles, a day. And if you spread out a human brain then it would-”

“That’s...nice, Fabala. But why don’t we talk about something else?”

“Oh okay.” Elphaba said, she hadn’t finished telling Nessa the brain fact (if you spread out a human brain then it would be the size of a pillowcase) and also Nessa has said she had wanted to hear what Elphaba was going to say. 

“Have you heard about the new law in the Emerald city that’s allowing business owners to refuse service to Animals?”

“No Elphaba, I meant let’s talk about our lives or school or something.”

Well how was she supposed to know that that was what Nessa meant?

“How is it at home? How’s school?”

“It’s good. Father’s working with the planners on the new renovations for the Church. Shell says he likes his new school and Nanny’s being batty as per usual. And I’m settling into Sixth Form pretty well I think. My friend Melissa is having her 17th birthday party next week and I’m invited. I’m excited!”

“That’s cool Nessie.” Elphaba smiled, “I hope you have a good time.”

“Thanks Fabala. So do you think you’ve settled into Shiz?”

“I think so, I’ve got into the routine of things. My classes are really interesting! I have this really cool professor for Life Sciences who’s called Dr Dillamond. We’ve been covering the differences in the brain structures between animals and Animals!” Elphaba said, practically bouncing out of her seat. 

“I’m glad you’re liking it”, Nessa smiled. “So how’s your roommate? What was her name again? Glin something?”

“Galinda. Oh yeah she’s great, she’s in the shower right now.” Elphaba said, gesturing absently at the bathroom door. “And we’re actually friends. I really like her.”

“Has she been dealing with you alright-”

“Dealing with me?!” Elphaba snapped, this was a sore spot for the sisters. “You act like I’m not independent, like I can’t-”

“Elphaba calm down.”

She took a deep breath and scowled at the desk. 

“Well does she know?”

“No I haven’t told her yet”, Elphaba said through gritted teeth. 

“She doesn’t know? Elphaba she’s been living with you for over a month! How can you expect her to know how to handle you if you haven’t even told her that you-”

“Nessa! You’re not going to make me feel guilty for this. It’s my decision about who knows and who doesn’t, alright!” She said, voice rising. Of course their call would turn sour, it seemed impossible for them to have a civil conversation without either of the sisters wanting to tear out each other’s throats. 

“Elphaba do you ever let anyone else talk?!”

“Sorry...but can I just say one more thing? This has nothing to do with you Nessa! When she needs to know I’ll tell her! End of story.”

“Elphaba, you can’t just finish this discussion!”

“Yes I can. Goodbye Nessa!” and with that she hung up and shut the laptop. 

Galinda cleared her throat from her position at the bathroom doorway, standing there in her pyjamas. “Elphie are you okay-”

“How long have you been listening?” she said tersely. 

“Elphie...you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“That didn’t answer my question.” She said, annoyed. Why was everyone so intent on being difficult to understand today?

“Oh...well just a few minutes really.” She said cautiously. “I finished showering and I couldn’t help overhearing. You don’t have to tell me what you were talking about but if you want to then I’ll be here Elphie, I hope you know that.”

Elphie nodded stiffly, refusing to turn to look at Galinda. She sniffed and wiped her eyes angrily with her sleeve, feeling the slight burn of her tears. This was ridiculous, she didn’t want to get upset over this. Nessa was Nessa and she knew she couldn’t let her sister get to her. 

Still, her emotions were too intense for her and she let her head thump down onto the desk as she let out a low steady groan. 

“Oh Elphie! It’s okay darling.” Galinda said, rushing over to her. She put her hand on Elphie’s back trying to comfort her. 

“Don’t touch me!” Elphaba leapt up, her chair clattering backwards to the floor. She clapped her hands over her ears at the noise and then went to scrape at her back where she could still feel the ghost of Galinda’s hand, not facing her roommate. 

“Elphie I’m sorry” Galinda said, her voice wavering. “Are you okay?”

Elphaba flinched at Galinda’s voice and didn’t say anything, this was one of those times when she couldn’t speak. The lights were too bright and the noise of Galinda’s shaky breathing and the creak in the floor as she shifted away from her was too much. Elphaba’s skin prickled and the fabric of her clothes rubbing against her made her want to scream. 

She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside so she was standing there with her back to Galinda, in her sports bra. 

“What are you doing? What’s going on? Talk to me please, Elphie!”

“The fabric. Too uncomfortable.”

“Should I get you your bathrobe or something? Or a blanket? Or nothing...I don’t mind if you stay like that.” Galinda said, her eyes still averted out of respect, she just wanted to stop Elphaba being upset. 

Elphaba felt like someone was trying to ram 27 different pencils into a single sharpener at once. Except it was Galinda asking her so many different questions.  
Elphaba groaned and turned round, flapping her hands. 

Galinda sat down on Elphaba’s bed and patted it. Elphaba sat down besides her and bounced her leg up and down. They sat in silence and Elphaba tried to breathe deeply, slowly feeling slightly less overwhelmed. When she felt a little bit calmer she crawled around Galinda and got under the covers, slipping off her trousers and wiggling out of her sports bra. She tossed them over the covers and Galinda looked down at her face, biting her lip sympathetically. 

“Elphie?”

“I’m sorry Galinda” she sighed, “talking to my sister is hard for me.”

“Did what you were talking about have anything to do about what just happened with you?” Galinda said, gesturing at Elphaba’s body tightly curled under her blankets. 

“I guess.” She said and pulled the covers up to her chin. 

“Elphie, if I ask you something can you promise to at least consider answering me?”

Elphaba didn’t like where this was going but she sighed and said “It depends on what your question is.”

Galinda looked at her lap, picking at Elphaba’s blanket. She shifted her body towards Elphaba. 

“Are you autistic?”

Elphaba rolled away from her and twisted her fingers together. There was a long pause before either of them spoke. 

“Yes.”

Another stretch of silence. 

“Well that...explains some stuff. I’m guessing that’s what your sister was talking about earlier then.”

Elphaba nodded. 

“And that’s why you freaked out when I touched you? But you’re normally okay with that so why not now? And when you helped me to...you know, were you uncomfortable? Should we not have done that?”

Elphaba groaned. “Too many questions.”

Galinda’s face fell even further and she bit her lip. “I’ve never met an autistic person before so I’m sorry if I’m not being helpful.”

“To answer your first question, when I’m overwhelmed I really don’t like being touched. It hurts.”

“Hurts?”

“It feels like a really bad pricking or a bit like being burnt.” She whispered slowly, it was taking up so much energy to string together sentences. 

“Oh Elphie I’m so sorry I didn’t realise!”

Elphaba rolled over and shifted closer to Galinda, pressing her forehead against her leg. Galinda hovered her hand above Elphaba’s hair. 

“Can I stroke your hair? Is that okay?”

She nodded against her leg and Galinda moved her fingers gently though her inky locks. Elphie sighed contentedly as Galinda lightly scraped her scalp. The blonde lay down on Elphaba’s bed, getting under the covers, and the green girl slipped her arms around her friend. Galinda hugged her back hesitantly at first but tightened her embrace, not caring that Elphaba had taken off all of her clothes save for her underwear. 

Elphaba felt was overcome with a wave of sudden emotion and she trembled against her friend, a sob and ragged breathing filled the quiet of the dorm room. Her chest was heaving and she cried hard against Galinda, her face buried in her friend’s soft curls. 

Galinda rocked them softly and whispered “It’s okay darling. Shh it’s okay.” 

She ran her hand through Elphaba’s hair again, stroking her head soothingly. After a few minutes, Galinda pulled away to look at Elphaba’s face. The green girl looked away, squirming under the blonde’s gaze. 

“Oh Elphie, your face is all burnt. Do you have something to treat that?”

Elphaba nodded and sat up shakily, the bed covers falling away. Galinda’s cheeks flamed as her eyes locked on a very topless Elphie. She spluttered and Elphaba looked at her in confusion. She suddenly realised what was wrong and quickly covered her breasts with her palms. Galinda squeaked at the sight of Elphaba touching her breasts, several of her fantasies being checked off in her head, and turned it into an awkward cough. 

Elphaba climbed over Galinda, not saying anything but frowning in slight confusion. She walked over to the bathroom and grabbed some tissues and blew her nose. As she saw her puffy eyes and inflamed face she started crying again. Quickly she got her burn oil and a washcloth and soothingly dabbed it onto her face, feeling the cool relief instantly. 

Elphaba let out a shaky breath as she gripped the sink. She wasn’t sure why she was so upset, after all her sister had never really understood her and she treated her like a child, despite being younger than her. But also there was the fear of Galinda pulling away from her and treating her differently now that she knew she was autistic. It was a feeling that Elphaba was used to but she felt wretched nonetheless. 

Elphaba got back into bed, sitting cross legged eyes downcast and miserable, Galinda staring up at her. Apparently they were ignoring the fact that Elphaba was still topless. Galinda propped herself up and reached out her hand towards Elphaba’s face. There was a silent question in her pause and Elphaba leaned into her touch. Galinda’s pale hand stroked her cheek gently, her fingers dancing lightly over the sore skin under her eyes. Elphaba shivered from the feeling but it was not unpleasant. 

Galinda paused, “Should I stop?”

“No, I like it.” She whispered, eyes half closed. “Thank you for being so considerate when you ask to touch me. You can do it now, it doesn’t feel painful anymore.” Elphaba said softly.

“I just don’t want to hurt you again Elphie.” She said and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Elphaba whimpered under her breath and tangled her fingers in blonde curls. Galinda kissed her cheek again, almost at the corner of her mouth, her lips lingering on Elphaba’s skin. 

When she pulled away she looked seriously at Elphaba, who’s eyes flickered back and forth from her gaze, and said “I want you to know that this isn’t something I do with my other friends. You’re special to me Elphie.” 

“Special?” she whispered, her breathing ragged from her friend’s intimacy. 

“Yes”

“I’ve had so many friends but you’re the only one who’s mattered.”

“I’ve never been this close to anyone, My sweet, or even had a true friend before.”

“Well Elphie” she smiled softly, taking a green hand between her own, “You have me.”

Elphaba smiled shyly and hugged Galinda, her body pressed against her. She laced her fingers together behind the blonde’s back and wiggled them happily as she rested her head on her friend’s shoulder. 

“Elphie I’m hungry.”

“Should we go to the cafeteria?”

“Yes let’s, I’m starving.”

The girls got up and Elphaba shakily pulled on her softest t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms and the blonde put on some leggings and a shirt instead of her pyjama’s. Galinda bundled up in a heavy jumper and coat, because although it was warm in the dorm room it was freezing outside, and Elphaba put on a loose hoodie. She refused to put on the coat that Galinda offered her because it would bunch up the fabric of her jumper and Galinda said she would put it in her bag just incase Elphaba got cold. 

When they were ready they set off and were soon in the business and clamour of the cafeteria. Almost immediately, Elphaba’s hands were clamped tightly over her ears and her eyes were screwed shut. She was rocking on her toes, backwards and forewords.

Galinda touched her friend’s wrist gently and Elphaba opened her eyes to look at her.

“If it’s too loud I can get the food and you can wait outside.” She said, despite the wave of anxiety that rolled over her at the thought of doing it alone. “Or I have earphones in my pocket that you could use. Would that help?”

Elphaba shook her head and trudged over to the queue, people turning to glare at her when her elbows, sticking out by her head, accidentally nudged them. 

Galinda hurried after her to the queue and they waited in the line to heap hot food on their plates, Elphaba with her head down and fingers in her ears as she rocked backwards and forwards. Galinda new it was a bad thing to think but she hoped people weren’t staring at them. 

Elphaba had dealt with the person at the till when they had payed even though she was exhausted because she knew that it made Galinda anxious. In that moment Galinda felt terrible for being embarrassed of Elphaba, who was the sweetest person she had ever met. She decided then and there that if anyone so much as looked at her Elphie strangely then she would box their ears in. 

As they sat down at their table, Galinda grinned at and giggled, overcome with affection for her friend. Elphaba raised her eyebrow at her. 

“What’s wrong, my sweet?” She said, Galinda’s laughter was infectious.

“Nothing Elphie, I just really like you.”

Elphaba took her hand and squeezed it, her eyes connecting shyly with Galinda’s. They both felt something pass between them at that moment. It was almost like a spark. It took them a while to tear away from each other but Galinda’s stomach rumbled and they tucked into their meals, smiling at each other every so often. 

They walked back home after they’d finished eating, Elphaba’s shoulders relaxing considerably when they stepped into the quiet of the night. They held hands and Elphaba traced circles on Galinda’s hand with her thumb. She flinched at every shout in the dark from some drunk college boys and paused her motions on Galinda’s hand, squeezing it instead. 

When they got back to the dorm, Elphaba stopped in the middle of the room. 

“Can I go back to not wearing my clothes? I’m still a bit overloaded and this feels bad” she said squirming and tugging at the hem of her shirt. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable though.”

Galinda went over to her and hooked her thumbs in the pockets of Elphaba’s tracksuit bottoms, and pulled her forward gently. She leaned up to kiss Elphaba’s cheek and the green girl’s skin flushed darker as she blushed. 

“Of course you can, you need to be comfortable.” Galinda said and Elphaba stepped away from her to pull off her shirt. She sat down and slid off her tracksuit bottoms, they pooled around her ankles and Galinda bent down help her detangle herself. Elphaba’s breath hitched when the blonde knelt between her legs. Galinda looked up at her friend, blushing at her position and Elphaba’s near nudeness. 

If someone walked in right now...what would they think? 

Galinda cleared her throat awkwardly and stood up, looking away from her friend. Elphaba covered her chest, thinking Galinda was suddenly repulsed. 

Galinda noticed her friend’s movement and ashamed face. 

“Oh! No, Elphie.” She exclaimed, “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. That wasn’t why I looked away I promise. You don’t have to hide.”

“No it’s weird isn’t it? I shouldn’t be topless I’ll put some clothes on.” She made to stand up. 

“It isn’t, I promise! Here look, how about if I do the same.”

“What?”

Galinda took a deep breath and pulled her sweatshirt and t-shirt off and took off her leggings so she was in exactly the same state as her friend. 

Elphaba’s eyes widened. She thought she had stopped breathing for a second. 

“Wow.” She said, dazed. 

Galinda blushed but sat down beside Elphaba and took her hand. 

“There. See, you shouldn’t be embarrassed now.”

“You’re so pretty Galinda.” Elphaba breathed, in awe of her friend’s body. She looked like a sculpture of a classical angel, curves and full breasts made by the most delicate hand. Her light blonde curls fell beautifully around her face but her pretty blue eyes were downcast. 

“I don’t think so.”

“What do you mean?”

“Whenever I’m with Fiyero he goes crazy over me but I always feel so uncomfortable with the attention.”

“You don’t like your body? Why not?”

“I don’t know Elphie” she sighed “I just don’t. I don’t dislike my appearance so I guess it’s just that I’ve never taken the time to appreciate my body, it’s only been there to be used by someone else.”

Elphaba didn’t say anything. Comforting word were not her forte. But she did tuck a curl behind Galinda’s ear and kiss her cheek shyly, as the blonde had done to her earlier. Galinda put her hand on Elphaba’s back hesitantly and when the green girl nodded, ran it up her spine softly, tracing each vertebrae. 

“I’m tired” Elphaba whispered against Galinda’s cheek. The blonde nodded and went to stand up. 

“Where are you going?” Elphaba said, reaching out to hold her wrist. 

“To my own bed?”

“Can you stay with me please, My sweet?” She said with a yawn, eyes already dropping closed. 

“I guess I’m just abandoning my bed then.” She laughed softly and climbed into bed next to Elphaba. 

The green girl shifted onto her side and took Galinda’s arm and wrapped it around her waist. Galinda leaned into Elphaba protectively and kissed her forehead. Even though it was just pushing 8:00pm, Galinda could feel her friends breathing steadying as she fell asleep. Well, Galinda thought, Elphaba had had a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guessed it before then Congratulotions. 
> 
> Instagram: @time_dragon-clock


	8. Can I kiss you then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a party and a startling event leads to confusion, amongst other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning this chapter is by far the most explicit. 
> 
> TW: themes of sexual assault and brief ableist undertones.

(Chapter 8)

Pfannee: Party is at Averic’s tonight. 11:00pm you better be there bitch <3 ;)

Pfannee: Also are you bringing your man? 

Galinda: I’ll be there :) Fiyero’s going over before to help Averic set up. Should I bring anything else?

Pfannee: Just your hot ass xx 

If there was one thing Galinda was, it was nice (most of the time) but she was pretty sure that Pfannee’s only ways of communicating were through heavy flirtation or intimidation. Galinda knew that she had to keep a level head and not fall victim. 

As Galinda went to turn off her phone, a message from her roommate, and best friend, popped up on the screen. 

Elphaba: I’m coming back from the library, are you home? If you are then do you want me to pick up some lunch from the cafeteria? I don’t know if you’ve eaten yet. Also I just saw a cute dog and petted it look-

Elphaba had attached a photo of a really adorable black Labrador, her green hand in the shot tickling its fur. 

Galinda: I’m just chilling and doing my maths work. Pls bring food I’m hungry. And aww cute dog xx

Elphaba: Ok but you better not be hooking up with Fiyero when I get home. I’m NOT walking in on that again. 

Elphaba’s message was followed by a string of laughing face emojis. 

Galinda cringed but still laughed. 

Galinda: Eww DEFINITELY NOT. I’m seeing him at a party tonight though:/ but I think breaking up with him in front of all his friends is a bit mean. 

Elphaba: Probably. Good luck :/  
I’ll be back in 30 mins see you soon xx

Almost exactly half an hour later there was a soft knock on the door and when Galinda flung it open with a smile, Elphaba gave her a one armed hug. She was holding a tote bag full of sandwiches and juice boxes in her other arm. 

The girls ate lunch sitting on the floor with their backs against their own beds. Elphaba tapped her foot against Galinda’s leg as she excitedly told the blonde all about Life Sciences. Even though in the past month or so that they had lived together Galinda thought that Elphaba must’ve exhausted all her knowledge, she always had a new fact for her. As she talked, her words tumbling out passionately, she flapped her hands in front of her. Galinda could almost feel her own heart bursting with affection for Elphaba and the joy of seeing her friend so happy. 

Whilst Elphaba had been in the library, as well as doing maths homework Galinda had been doing some Googling. The first thing she had typed into her search bar had been ‘how to be friends with an autistic person.’ 

She had probably spent an hour on her laptop reading article after article intently. Some seemed malicious and condescending so she had clicked away from them quickly, eventually finding a good network of blogs written by people who were actually autistic. Who better to learn from than someone who knew what is was really like.

In the notes section of her laptop, she had jotted a roughly worded list of everything she had learned:

-may not always make eye contact because it can be uncomfortable.  
-don’t force it.  
-they’re still listening. 

-stimming? 

(It seemed that that was what Elphaba had been doing with the hand flapping and leg bouncing. Galinda would have to ask Elphaba more about that one because she still didn’t really understand it. )

-can be touch adverse.  
-ask first and give warning

(She thought she had been doing well at making sure Elphaba was comfortable with being touched.)

-sensory processing disorder  
-can be overwhelmed by stimulus such as sound, light, texture, touch, smells etc.  
-can lead to sensory overload 

(which is what she assumed she had witnessed in Elphaba a few times now.)

-may find it hard to understand sarcasm or may be very literal. 

-can have trouble recognising emotions in themselves and others.  
-also trouble with understanding nonverbal communication such as facial expressions and body language. 

-adherence to routines of some sort  
-can become distressed when routines are broken

Galinda knew that she still lacked a wealth of knowledge but she felt a tiny bit closer to understanding what Elphaba went through. She’d definitely have to ask her friend to explain some of it to her because Galinda just wanted to be the best friend she could be. 

The blonde checked her watch. 

“It’s one o’clock, we should get going to class now Elphie.” She said with a pout. 

“We’re going to be super early, My sweet, but I’ll still walk with you.”

“You’ll be super early as well then.” She laughed. 

“Ah, the price I must pay for your company.”

The girls stood up and got ready to leave, Elphaba carefully smoothing out the sleeves of her jumper and pulling the arms of her coat straight. Now that Galinda knew, she found herself observing everything that Elphaba did and chided her self. Speaking of Elphaba, the green girl looked up at her and frowned. 

“Glin, why are you staring at me?”

“No reason, Elphie.” She smiled. 

They held hands as per usual and set off across the courtyard, both of them bouncing slightly as they walked in order to ward off the bitter cold. 

Whilst they travelled, they talked about their plans for later. Elphaba wanted to know when Galinda was leaving and what time she would be back. 

“I’ll leave at 10:30pm to go to Averic’s and I don’t know when I’ll be home but I can give you a text when I’m leaving even though you’ll probably be asleep.”

“Please call me if you need to, I can put my notifications on loud so I’ll hear you.”

“Thanks Elphie.”

“How will you get home? If you’ll be drinking will someone give you a ride?”

“I think Shenshen will drive me and Pfannee home since they’re roommates and we’re all in the same building.”

Elphaba nodded thoughtfully and went to ask Galinda another question when  
the voices of Pfannee and Shenshen cut through the crisp, winter air. 

“Galinda!” Shenshen shouted, jumping up and down and waving whilst Pfannee smirked bedsides her. 

“Oh great” the blonde muttered under her breath, plastering on a smile as they trudged closer to the two girls. 

As they saw Elphaba, Shenshen’s face dropped and Pfannee’s eyes narrowed, her expression one of thinly veiled disgust. 

“Who’s this?” Pfannee said, her voice dripping with fake sweetness. 

“My roommate, Elphaba.”  
Galinda’s eyes narrowed, she knew for sure that she had talked about Elphaba to Pfannee and Shenshen. 

“I didn’t know the green thing had a name.” Shenshen snickered to Pfannee, in a poor attempt at a whisper. 

Elphaba bristled and glared at Shenshen. 

“I can hear you, you know.” 

Shenshen only laughed harder, disregarding Elphaba completely. 

“So she speaks then.” Pfannee said. “We were under the impression that she was mute.”

Elphaba’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

“Why would you think that?”

“Well we always see you in the halls walking all alone, not talking to a soul.”

“Just because you haven’t seen me talk doesn’t mean I can’t.” Elphaba frowned, growing frustrated by their apparent stupidity. Galinda squeezed her hand reassuringly and glanced at her. 

They ignored her anyways and talked pointedly at Galinda for the rest of the conversation. Elphaba stood there in silence, observing the duo with disdain. She just wanted to leave with Galinda, she was already going over how much time they had lost in her head. They had left very early but what if this pointless social session slowed them down too much? Were they going to be late? She was never late! 

“What the fuck is she doing?” Pfannee whispered to Galinda with a sneer. It took a moment for Elphie to refocus on the conversation. There were cruel grey eyes focused on her, and Pfannee’s lip was curled in disgust as Elphaba realised she had been doing her usual rocking. 

Elphaba froze, completely tense and Galinda glared at Pfannee. 

“I’ll see you two tonight.” Galinda whispered vehemently.  
“C’mon Elphie lets go.”

Elphaba glared at Pfannee, shaking angrily as she let her friend drag her away. The blonde was silent, the only noise was her panicked breathing. As they reached the other side of the courtyard, Galinda steered them into one of the passages that didn’t have a stream of students coming out of it. 

“Elphie I’m so sorry.” She said, her voice coming out as a gasp as she struggled to speak against the crushing pressure on her chest. It felt as if there was an iron fist squeezing itself around her body and she felt woozy, like she could faint. Still, she didn’t want to make this about her when it was Elphaba that had been on the receiving end of Pfannee and Shenshen’s awfulness. 

“I didn’t know they were so horrible. They should never have treated you like that! I’m sorry Elphie! I’m so, so sorry.”

Galinda was practically clutching at Elphaba to keep herself upright. Her panic attacks weren’t usually this bad in public, she was often able to get herself alone before she was overcome by anxiety. 

Elphaba felt paralysed, she had been insulted by Galinda’s ‘friends’ and now the person she cared for the most was breaking down in front of her. 

“Lets sit you down.” 

Elphaba scanned her eyes over the immediate area and saw a wooden park bench about 10 feet away. She sat the blonde down gently and kneeled before her, taking Galinda’s cold hands in hers. 

“Take some deep breaths.” Elphaba said unsurely, what did you say to someone when they were having a panic attack? Last time she had just hugged Galinda and they had waited for it to pass together. 

“It’s going to be okay, My sweet. I promise.” 

Galinda slumped backwards on the bench, her back hitting the wood with a dull thump. She squeezed Elphaba’s hands painfully and it took the green girl everything she had to not tear herself away. Elphaba pulled herself up to sit next to her friend and opened her arms, Galinda practically falling into her embrace. 

The blonde was taking gulping, shallow breaths and digging her nails hard into Elphaba’s back. Thankfully she was wearing lots of layers due to the cold so the blonde’s neatly kept nails couldn’t do much damage. 

It seemed to Galinda, as it often did when she was in this state, that she was dying. What if she had a heart attack? She could feel her chest clenching. Or what if she choked to death? Her throat felt like it had been punched in. 

The blonde did her best to block out these thoughts because her rationality told her that it was just her anxiety. But her anxiety was a breading ground for illogicality. Instead of thinking about this she focused on the feel of Elphie’s fingers running through her hair and the calming pressure of her hug. 

They must’ve stayed there for almost 15 minutes (according to the time on Galinda’s phone as she pulled away to check it). She took a deep breath, nearly filling her lungs as the constrictions began to melt away. She gingerly reached to touch her face, and realised she had been crying when her fingers came away wet. She wiped her tears on her jacket sleeve and sniffed, looking up at Elphaba with a shy smile. 

“The pair of us, ay.” the blonde giggled tearfully, “we can’t seem to keep our shit together.” 

Elphaba laughed too and kissed Galinda’s cheek but the blonde turned her head so soft green lips were pressed right to the corner of her mouth.  
Galinda looked down shyly and ran her fingers up Elphie’s thigh, the green girl shivering pleasantly. It had been so almost a moment and Galinda wished she had the courage to press her lips fully against Elphie’s. 

Unbeknownst to the blonde, Elphaba had similar thoughts racing through her head. She wanted desperately to kiss Galinda but told herself that she couldn’t when her friend was in such a fragile state. And she had no idea if the blonde had similar feelings for her. 

“I think I feel a bit better now. And I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be reacting like this when you were the one they were rude to.”

“I try not to let ignorant statements like theirs bother me. Pfannee’s a bitch sure, and Shenshen probably doesn’t know any better. And you don’t have to apologise for the way you feel, My sweet, not with me. Not ever.”

Galinda hugged her again tightly and then stood up, taking Elphaba’s hand and pulling her up as well. They walked briskly Galinda’s Architecture class was (the building itself was ironically very ugly) since it was the closest. Elphaba put her hand on the blonde’s shoulder to stop her going up the stone steps, and Galinda turned to look at her. 

“Are you going to be okay?”

The blonde nodded but still opened her arms in question. Elphaba stepped forwards and hugged her comfortingly, deciding then and there that not only was touching Galinda tolerable, it was very pleasant. She really loved hugging the blonde and Elphaba silently chided her brain for being so damn confusing. If it was anyone else she would have most definitely punched them in the stomach. 

———-

Galinda’s mind had barely been on her classes all afternoon. She knew that despite finding the thought of jumping out of the classroom window preferable to going with Pfannee and Shenshen’s to Averic’s party, she would have to attend. She was fairly certain that she now hated both of them but the thought of cancelling on them and then them hating her and bitching about her made Galinda want to curl up and die. 

Besides, she had told Fiyero she was coming and if she cancelled then she knew he’d think she was avoiding him. She had barely seen him this week and hadn’t texted him. She knew she had been ignoring him but she didn’t want him to know that. 

It was decided then, she would have to go so Fiyero didn’t flip out and Pfannee and Shenshen didn’t start planning to rip out her throat. Galinda just hoped that Elphaba would understand, she didn’t want her friend to feel betrayed that she was still going. 

When she was done with her last class she raced back to the dorm to find Elphaba not there, she must have still been in class or the library. 

———

Galinda was sat in a taxi, squashed between Shenshen and Pfannee. They had decided to not take Shenshen’s car because they knew they’d all end up too drunk by the end of the night. They were running late because Shenshen was adamant they needed to go to the supermarket to buy some chocolate and the queue had been extremely long despite it being so late on a Saturday night. 

It had been very tense when Galinda had arrived but after a few minutes, the girls seemed to have forgotten about the earlier incident and were actually being pretty friendly to Galinda. She was surprised to say the least. 

When they pulled up to Averic’s, a looming house that was rented between about four of his friend’s who all had rich daddies, it was 11:30. They were fashionably late. 

The first thing that hit Galinda, as they walked up to the front door, was the thumping bass that she could feel reverberating in her chest. The party was indeed loud, and very packed which they soon discovered as they banged on the front door. 

One of Averic’s friends opened the door, staring blatantly at Pfannee’s breasts and smiling sleazily, then let them in. 

In the kitchen they found Averic and Fiyero surrounded by a table cluttered with half empty bottles of alcohol. Galinda went over to Fiyero and kissed him, already slipping into the part of good girlfriend and party girl. It was a role she was all too familiar with, and playing it was simply like putting on a mask. It was taxing none the less. Galinda sensed the familiar dread building up in the pit of her stomach. 

She realised she would rather be anywhere else than here, away from Averic and Pfannee already making out by the fridge, Shenshen flirting with a random guy and Fiyero smirking at her as he took in the sight of her body in her dress. She knew she looked good but she felt like a piece of meat under his gaze. 

She found herself wishing Elphaba was here but she knew her friend would hate it. She hated it too. 

Still, Galinda smiled sweetly at Fiyero and picked up a relatively full bottle of Vodka and a clean glass from the kitchen cupboard. If she wanted to tolerate this night then she knew she would meet to start drinking immediately. She some of the Vodka into the glass and took it to the fridge, paranoid of setting it down out of her sight, and found some Sprite to mix it with. 

She sipped the drink and looked up at Fiyero who was leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“Babe, I need to talk to you.” She said, hoping that if she broke up with him before he got blackout drunk he would take it better. 

He swigged his beer and slurred “Id like to see that mouth do something else.”

“Jeez, how much have you had to drink?” She managed to say with an only mildly uncomfortable laugh. 

“I’ve been here since 4pm, you do the maths.”

“Can we just go upstairs so I can talk to you in private, please.”

“Okay fine. Just give me a second, the boys are doing shots let’s go join for a few minutes.”

Galinda gulped the rest of her drink down, thankfully most of the Vodka taste was masked by the Sprite. She supposed that doing a shot would make it easier for her to break up with him. Liquid courage as they say. Or liquid rage in Fiyero’s case. 

They went over to the living room where Pfannee was sat on the couch, hanging off of the arm of Averic. There was a cluster of tequila shots on the coffee table and Fiyero and Galinda sat down, each taking up a glass. The taste was acrid as Galinda swallowed it and she flopped back on the couch and closed her eyes. She could hear Fiyero and Averic laughing loudly and Shenshen came to sit down on the couch besides her, judging by Pfannee drunkenly shouting her name in joy. 

“Let’s go upstairs to talk then.” She heard Fiyero say and she stood up on shaky legs. They stumbled upstairs and went into one of the bedrooms and Galinda shut the door. When she had turned around she saw Fiyero unbuckling his jeans and sliding them down his legs. 

“Oz, Fiyero what are you doing?!”

“You said you wanted to ‘talk’. You meant sex right?”

“No! I actually need to talk to you.”

Fiyero rolled his eyes and pulled his trousers back up. 

“Fine. Talk then.” He grunted. 

“Right, well Fiyero...I know we’ve been together for two years now...but I think I want to...break up with you.” She said, her voice trembling. She willed herself to continue. “I think maybe we should take some time away from each other. It isn’t you, I swear, I just-”

Galinda could see Fiyero’s anger materialise and suddenly he snapped. “Galinda, what the fuck?”

She flinched and took a step away from him. 

“I- I think that we should just give each other some space. It’s just not working anymore Fiyero, I’m sorry.” She said, trembling. 

“Why are you doing this? Is there some other fucking guy?! Because I love you Lin, you know that right?!”

“Fiyero stop shouting please” she begged. “You’re scaring me. There’s no other guy, I just don’t think this is working!”

“So this is how you’re ending it?! After two fucking years you’re breaking up with me at a party. I’ve barely seen you these past few weeks and you never text me anymore!”

“I’m sorry! Calm down please Yero.” She pleaded. 

“You know what, you should be sorry. I thought you were coming up here to have sex and you’re breaking up with me! You’re a fucking tease.”

Fiyero unzipped his jeans again and pulled them off, rubbing his erection. 

“Fiyero what the fuck? What are you doing!” 

“You owe me this Galinda.” He said and walked over to her, kicking off his trousers as he walked. 

She shied away from him, her hand fumbling at the door knob behind her back. He took her face roughly in his hands and kissed her. Galinda knew that her face would be bruised in the morning. She wanted to gag at the taste of alcohol on his tongue and she flinched at the sharp pain of his hand tangled in her hair. She tried to shove him away but he pulled her forwards to the centre of the room and pushed her down to her knees. 

“You know what to do.” Fiyero slurred and reached down to pull down his boxer shorts. She felt her mouth forced open by his rough hand prying open her jaw and she pummelled his hip with her fist trying to get him off of her. He gripped her head and pulled her forwards. 

Galinda could feel tears trickling from her tightly closed eyelids and she was gripped by more panic then she had ever felt in her life. 

And so she bit down. Hard. 

Fiyero screamed and shoved her away. She fell painfully on her elbow and scrambled up, grabbing her purse from the floor besides her and racing out of the bedroom. She ran downstairs and slipped past the throngs of people then ran into the downstairs bathroom which was thankfully vacant. 

Galinda locked the door and spat into the sink. Was that blood? Yes. Disgusting. She gagged and took her high heels off and climbed on the toilet seat to reach the cupboard above it. After much rifling she found a toothbrush in its packaging and ripped it open and put a large glob of toothpaste on it. 

For the next few minutes she scrubbed her mouth clean aggressively, until she was sure every trace of Fiyero was gone. She rinsed and then examined her face in the mirror. Her mascara was smudged from her tears and she let out a sob, covering her mouth with her hand. She screwed her eyes tightly shut for a moment and then took her phone out of her purse. 

It was just before midnight. She hoped Elphaba was awake. 

Thankfully a few rings Elphaba picked up the phone. 

“Hi, Galinda. What’s up?” She said with a suppressed yawn, obviously trying to hide her tiredness. 

“Elphie” she sobbed, sitting down on the closed lid of the toiled. 

“Oz! Are you crying? What’s wrong, My sweet?”

“I need you to pick me up, please Elphie.” She said with a whimper. “Come get me in a cab or something. I’ll text you the address in a second.”

On the other side of the line, Elphaba leapt out of bed and threw down her book. The thought of going in a taxi by herself, to a place where she had never been before, to a loud party was possibly the worst thing imaginable. But Galinda was crying. Galinda needed her help. 

Galinda needed her. 

“Shit, yeah okay I’ll be there. Give me half an hour and I’ll text you when I’be arrived. Do you want me to come inside and pick you up or should I wait in the cab?”

“In the cab please.”

“Okay where are you now My sweet? Are you safe?”

“I’m sat in a fucking bathroom and I look like shit. Funny.”

“Uh...okay then? But Glin...”

“Yeah?”

“Hold tight, My sweet. You’re going to be okay I promise.”

“Thanks Elphie.” Her voice shook. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Elphaba blushed and grabbed her keys and her coat and a bottle of water because Galinda had sounded slurred on the phone and she was probably drunk. 

“I’ll see you soon. Stay safe Darling.”

Elphaba raced out of the dorm building and hailed a cab. She opened the text with the address that Galinda had sent her and told it to the driver. 

Back at the party Galinda picked up her high heels and unlocked the bathroom, scanning around to make sure Fiyero wasn’t there. She went into the living room and walked over to the couch.

“Shit Galinda, are you okay?” Pfannee said when she saw her, and Shenshen leapt off of the couch throwing down her phone which she and Pfannee had been giggling madly over. Shenshen led her gently to the couch and she sat between them, Pfannee hugging her and Shenshen stroking her hair soothingly. 

“What happened?!” Shenshen gasped. 

“Did Fiyero do something to you?!” Pfannee exclaimed and glared angrily around the room at a non existent Fiyero. 

Galinda nodded against her shoulder.

“He forced me blow him off and I tried to get away but I couldn’t...so I bit his dick.” She slurred, her vision swimming as she looked around the room from her place at Pfannee’s shoulder. 

“You bit his dick? Well done girl.” Shenshen said in shock whilst Pfannee looked ready to go find him and punch his head in. 

“I swear to fucking Lurline I’ll find him and take his dick clean off this time. No one hurts one of my friends and gets away with it.”

“Pfannee, no! Not tonight, not here please. My roommate is picking me up in half an hour and if we make a scene with Fiyero it will just make it worse. Both of you please just stay here with me until she gets here.”

“Will you report it? You can file for assault and we’ll help you do it in the morning if you need us to.” Shenshen said and Pfannee nodded. 

“Yeah I’ll report it of course but I just need some comfort now.”

Pfannee stood up and said “I’m going to go get us all some water. We need to sober up a bit.”

“It’s going to be okay don’t worry Galinda.” Shenshen said and Galinda moved from Pfannee and went to lean on Shenshen. 

Pfannee came back, somehow balancing three very full glasses of water and they each took big gulps and leaned in, forming a protective shield on either side of Galinda. Apart from the earlier mishap with Elphaba, she thought that actually Pfannee and Shenshen were pretty damn decent. 

After a while of the girls hugging Galinda as she trembled, her phone finally pinged. 

Elphaba: I’m outside in the cab xx

“Elphie’s outside I should go.” 

“Okay, we’ll walk you to the door and make sure you get to her safely.” They didn’t even say anything rude about her roommate. 

She hugged the girls goodbye and tried to race over to the cab as best as she could in her slightly less drunk state. Galinda got in the cab and fling her heels into the seat next to her and launched herself at Elphaba, hugging her tightly and burying her face into her shoulder. 

“What happened Galinda?” Elphaba whispered even though she knew the driver cousins hear them through the noise of the engine and the soundproof glass. 

“Fiyero happened.” She murmured bitterly. 

“Did you guys break up?”

“Yes and then some.”

“What do you mean? What happened?”

“Told him I wanted to talk to him and he thought I wanted to have sex. I broke up with him and he called me a tease then tried to make me give him head. I tried to get away but he wouldn’t let me so I...bit his dick and he screamed and shoved me away.” She said all of this like she was resigned from the world, as if she had been broken. 

Elphaba wanted to cry for her.  
“Oh darling I’m so sorry this happened to you. It’s not right. We’ll report him and he’ll have to go to prison! We’ll do something!”

“Oz I don’t want to think about that now, please Elphie I just want to forget. Please. Lets not talk about it anymore tonight.”

“Of course, My sweet. We won’t talk about it.”

She ran her hand over Galinda’s cheek and the blonde flinched when Elphaba traced her bruised jaw. Neither of them said anything but Elphaba’s eyes burned bright with anger, Fiyero would pay for hurting her favourite person. 

When they reached the dorm room, Galinda had drunk almost all of the water Elphaba had brought her and she was wrapped in Elphaba’s court to stop her from shivering. 

They sat on Elphaba’s bed and Galinda took of her purse and heels then reluctantly went into the bathroom to take off her makeup and wash her face. She could see ugly bruises forming on the sides of her face and on her wrists and elbow. Most noticeable was an angry bruise on her left cheek where Fiyero must’ve struck her when he pushed her backwards. She was going to get so many questions tomorrow. But she had a feeling that Pfannee would practically turn into a wolverine and stave off anyone who asked. 

Galinda sat back down next to Elphaba and took her hand, turning to face her. 

“He hurt you so badly!” Elphaba raged as she looked at all of Galinda’s bruises. “Who gave him the right to treat you like this?!”

“Elphaba don’t shout please” She said and burst into tears again. 

“Oh no, I’m so sorry Glin I didn’t mean to upset you! Come here.” She hugged her and tried to smooth down the blonde’s pretty curls, all tangled from Fiyero mishandling her. 

Elphaba kissed her cheek tenderly, careful to avoid the bruises and they were both reminded of the moment they had almost had that morning. 

“Elphaba” Galinda said, unable to stop herself speaking, the alcohol stripping away her filter. “I want you.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I mean I think I have feelings for you and I want to finally do something about it.”

Seeing Elphaba’s utterly shocked look, she said “Don’t you want me Elphie?”, her voice bordering on hysteric, as she shifted closer to Elphaba, and tucked her legs underneath her. “Because Oz I want you so bad. You’re so beautiful Elphie and I need you.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying. You’re drunk! And you’re upset over what Fiyero did to you. Galinda you’ll say something you don’t mean!” the green girl pleaded, surely Galinda would realise that she didn’t want Elphaba. She was drunk and sad and clearly horny. 

“Elphaba this isn’t about him. I don’t want to even think about what happened. This is about me being scared to tell you about how I feel about you because I knew you wouldn’t feel the same!” 

Galinda was pleading now, desperate for Elphaba to understand that she wasn’t doing this because she was sad or in shock over Fiyero. She was both of these things but that’s not why she had to tell Elphaba how she felt. She just knew if she didn’t say it now she never would. 

“Don’t try and stop me when I say this, okay. I think you’re so pretty and just the way you’re so caring and genuine makes me want to kiss you every time I see you.” 

Galinda had leaned in closer to Elphaba and the green girl found herself drawn towards her beautiful friend. 

“And you turn me on so much. That night when you helped me get myself off well I can’t stop thinking about it. I even had a dream where you fucked me.” Galinda couldn’t believe she was actually admitting this to her friend. 

Elphaba was speechless, her mouth opening and closing in shock. No words would come out. After a long, loaded pause, Elphaba finally said,

“Can I kiss you then?”

“Fuck yes.” The blonde practically whimpered and Elphaba pulled her towards her. 

She pressed her lips unsurely upon Galinda’s and after a moment felt her friend’s hands settle on her shoulders. The blonde kissed her back passionately and they both felt themselves falling backwards onto Elphaba’s bed. Green hands slipped around a soft waist and pulled Galinda closer so that she was hovering right over Elphaba. 

Her blue eyes were dark, and her pupils lust blown, as she stared down at her friend. Elphaba pulled away from the kiss and turned her head to the side, breathing heavily as her eyes fixed on the wall over Galinda’s shoulder. 

“You okay?” The blonde panted as she sat back on Elphaba’s thighs, gazing concernedly at her friend. 

“Yeah.” She said and swallowed, her eyes flickering shut. “I’ve just never done this before. How far are we going to go?”

“Only as far as you’re comfortable with Elphie.” Galinda said and bent down to press another kiss to Elphaba’s lips.

The green girl kissed her back and felt Galinda’s tongue slip into her mouth. She jerked backwards instinctively and pushed Galinda away. 

“I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed, realising what she had done. “That just took me by surprise.”  
Galinda bit her lip, hoping that she hadn’t freaked Elphaba out too much. The thought of Elphaba feeling forced into anything like Galinda had been at the party, made her feel sick. 

After a stretch of silence Elphaba said “I want to try it again now that I know what to expect.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded and pulled the blonde towards her. Their lips crashed together and they kissed hungrily, the blonde clutching her desperately and barely stopping herself from grinding against her. 

Galinda moaned into her friend’s mouth as she felt a leg part hers, pressing against her centre. Elphaba’s hands stroked up the back of her legs, sliding up her cocktail dress. Galinda pulled back, breathing heavily and staring down at Elphaba. 

“Take your top off.” She commanded as her own hands worked hastily at the zipper on the back of her dress, sliding it down. 

Elphaba’s breath caught. It was sexy was when Galinda was being a little bit bossy. And so she obeyed eagerly, pulling her t-shirt over her head and dropping it over the side of her bed. 

The blonde had managed to slip her arms out of her attire and the thin fabric of her dress slipped down her chest, catching momentarily around her breasts, and then pooled at her waist. She somehow managed to pull her dress up and over her head and toss it over her shoulder. 

Both girls were left panting and in their underwear. Elphaba sat up and reached around Galinda to unhook her bra, the blonde’s breasts falling free of their restraints. Her hands cupped Elphaba’s face as she was pulled backwards and then they were lying down again. 

“I don’t know what to do now.” Elphaba said vulnerably, her voice barely more than a whisper. 

“Just do what you’d do to yourself.”

“How do you know what to do then?” She joked, her voice nervous, as she reminded Galinda of how, until recently, she had had a complete inability to please herself. 

“Touché” Galinda laughed and kissed Elphaba’s jaw “but I think you forget that I have had a lot of sex. I may not have been able to please myself...” she trailed off as she dragged her hand down Elphaba’s body “but I’m damn good at pleasing others.” She said sultrily and cupped Elphaba’s centre. The green girl’s hips jerked upwards and she pressed herself into Galinda’s palm with a small whimper. 

“So sensitive.” Galinda purred and slipped her fingers under the band of Elphaba’s underwear, beginning to drag it down slightly. 

“Wait” Elphaba said breathlessly and turned over to lie on her stomach. “I just don’t want you to see yet.” Galinda stopped immediately and sat back. 

“Is it better this way? If you’re not looking at me?” She said and ran her fingers over the ridges of Elphaba’s spine. 

“Just while you take my underwear off. But I’ll turn over for you after.” She said, her voice nervous. 

The blonde hooked her fingers in Elphaba’s panties and slid them down her legs, helped by the green girl raising her hips off of the bed. 

“Is this okay?” She asked and Elphaba nodded. 

Her hand caressed Elphaba’s smooth skin and she trailed it upwards to her black bra which she unhooked. The green girl raised herself up to sit back on her thighs and slipped off her bra, folding it nervously and placing it on the nightstand. 

She paused there, clenching and unclenching her shoulder muscles as she twisted her fingers in her lap, covering between her legs even though she knew Galinda couldn’t see her. 

“I will turn around...I just-” she sighed and her voice trembled. “I’m nervous. No one has seen me like this.”

“Elphie, I’ve seen your breasts before. You don’t have to be shy.”

“I know, but that was in a different context. It wasn’t sexual but this is. I’ve never had someone look at me sexually.”

“It’s okay Elphie. I promised we’d only do what we’re comfortable with. We can take this as slow as you want. Or we can stop. Whatever you want. I won’t be mad I promise.”

“No, I want to do this.”She said and nodded stiffly to herself and then took a breath to ready herself. She shifted around to sit cross legged before Galinda, hunched over as she tried to shield herself from her friend’s gaze. 

By this point, Galinda had sobered up a bit and she reached her hand out to lovingly tilt up her friend’s chin. Elphaba looked at Galinda’s face, her eyes flickering around. 

“Look at you...so beautiful.” She breathed and shifted forwards to kiss Elphaba tenderly. 

It wasn’t long until the kissing had turned desperate and Galinda had been pulled to straddle Elphaba’s lap, the green girl already feeling more confident. She pressed kisses to Galinda’s neck, getting lost in exploring the softness of her lover’s skin. The blonde was rocking against her thigh and she could feel Galinda’s wetness smearing on her skin even through the fabric of her panties. 

“Fuck, Elphie, I need you so bad.” She moaned into Elphaba’s mouth. 

Dragging herself away, she slipped out of her underwear and lay on her back, pulling her lover over her. Her hand traveled downwards and she stroked through her folds, looking wantonly into Elphaba’s eyes as she touched herself. 

The green girl took in the sight of her and her breath caught. Galinda’s legs were spread for her, pink folds parted by her dainty fingers and her chest was flush with arousal. How was such a magnificent creature laid out before her? 

“Please Elphie” she whimpered. 

Elphaba pressed her body against Galinda’s. She felt pink nipples brush her own and both girls shivered pleasantly. The green girl pressed her leg firmly to Galinda’s centre and the blonde grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, already moving up against her. Elphaba let out a choked moan and buried her head in Galinda’s shoulder, inhaling the comforting scent of the blonde’s curls. 

They moved together as one, both panting and moaning and cursing as their centres found friction. Elphie reached between them, her fingers sliding around until she found her lover’s entrance. Her fingers slipped in easily and Galinda’s eyes rolled back as Elphaba brushed against her sensitive walls. The blonde grasped Elphaba’s ass and ground them together even harder. 

“Yes! Oh!” Galinda panted as Elphaba’s fingers thrusted in and out of her. They hit that spot inside of her over and over again and she wrapped her legs around Elphaba’s waist. 

Green fingers curled deep inside her and suddenly her back was arching as she trembled and convulsed in pleasure. Her walls clamped around Elphaba’s fingers and she felt herself release a final gush of wetness as she moaned unabashedly. 

Her lover slid her fingers out of her and, in possibly the most erotic moment of Galinda’s life, brought them to her lips. Elphaba licked the blonde’s arousal off of her fingers hungrily and Galinda sat up to kiss her, moaning as she tasted herself on her lover’s lips. 

“That was so hot Elphie. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I’m full of surprises.” She panted and licked her lips. “Which is ironic, because I hate surprises.”

“Well now it’s your turn Darling, so lie down.” Galinda said, and pushed her back onto the bed. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Oh trust me” Galinda bit her lip sultrily, “I want to.”

She straddled Elphie and kissed her sweetly as her hand moved to her friend’s green hip. Elphaba quivered with anticipation and finally Galinda’s fingers came into contact with her throbbing centre. I didn’t take much to send Elphaba over the edge, she was already painfully aroused. Galinda’s thumb rubbed her clit in tight circles and she canted her hips upwards into her lover’s palm. When the blonde’s fingers entered her she gasped and her whole body tensed as her orgasm slammed into her. She let out a choked moan into Galinda’s mouth and kissed her hard. 

 

Galinda rolled off of her and kissed her so lovingly that Elphaba sighed contentedly. It had been a terrible day for the both of them but this was a step towards making up for it. They were both so tired now and Galinda shifted around trying to find a comfortable way to lie that didn’t hurt her face. She settled into Elphaba’s shoulder and received a kiss on the head before having the duvet pulled over them both. Thank goodness they had the day off tomorrow.

 

“Goodnight, My sweet.”

“Goodnight, Elphie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought about all the Shiz that went down this chapter ⬇️⬇️


	9. Just hold me please.   Like you care about me and you don’t want anything else from me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Galinda bares her soul and Elphaba has strangulation fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: discussions of rape. 
> 
> Take caution and take care of yourself if you read on.

Elphaba's mind was wandering. Her seat was uncomfortable and she shifted every few seconds, catching the eye of Boq who was sitting across the table from her. She registered his quizzical expression vaguely but her brain kept on skipping away from her and she could barely frown back.

All of her thoughts today had seemed to have spiralled back to the feel of Galinda's lips pressed against hers. She sighed and rubbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie and pulled at the drawstrings absentmindedly as if she was trying to tug the memory out of her mind. 

She willed herself to focus on the conversation that was going on around her.

"Well what about if you consider Dr Dillamond's research about the similarities between the human and Animal brain?" the boy sitting next to Boq said.

Elphaba's ears pricked and she was suddenly interested.

"Preliminary research hardly proves much. And we clearly have superior intellect." another boy scoffed.

Elphaba glared at him and cleared her throat. 

"Dillamond's research inarguably has potential. He's already found that the Cerebrum is near identical in Animals and humans. And by any measure, isn't the hallmark of humanity having consciousness? It's conclusively proven that Animals have the same level of sentiency as us and have the same capacity for intelligence."

The boy rolled his eyes and slid down in his chair as a few people snickered at him. Elphaba smirked at the table feeling chuffed with herself. After everyone had forgotten about that little incident, the conversation swiftly moved onwards and the rest of the society meeting passed by in a blur. 

As the ending bell rang, Elphaba stood up and a picture of the graceful curve of Galinda's hip blazed across her eyelids. She blushed a dark green and swept up her bag and then set off back to the dorm room because she was tired and it was already growing dark outside. 

Pattering footsteps rung out behind her and soon Boq had caught up.

"Wow you really put that guy in that place, huh." he said and Elphaba shrugged. 

“I guess.” She said. 

“That was pretty cool you know, Elphaba. I’d love it if you came to more of the meetings now.” He said, smiling warmly up at her. Elphaba found herself smiling back sincerely.  
“I think I will. Thank you for inviting me, I had fun.”

“You seemed a bit distracted though. Are you okay?”

Boq was very forthright. 

“Uh yeah I was just thinking.”

“Have someone on your mind?” He smirked and Elphaba nearly tripped. 

“Maybe.” She said, almost to herself, and wandered off thinking deeply, not hearing Boq’s calls for her to wait up. 

——-

The next couple of weeks passed awkwardly. There had been a tense air between Galinda and Elphaba ever since that night after the party. They hadn’t talked properly about what had happened between them and Galinda didn’t know how to bring it up after so long. 

Elphaba had seemed to have taken the queue from Galinda that it was not to be discussed. Elphaba thought Galinda saw it as a momentary lapse in her judgement. If she didn’t want to talk to Elphaba about it then surely she was embarrassed and wanted to forget it had ever happened. 

The thought left Elphaba dejected. She hoped it had meant something to her friend. After all, she had lost her virginity to Galinda. If it had just been a bad decision borne of a drunken night then Elphaba would feel horrible. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door which snapped her out of her reverie. She leapt up and opened it to find a windswept Galinda standing in the doorway, blue eyes sparkling and reddened cheeks peeking out from above the thick scarf obscuring most of her lower face. Elphaba’s breath caught at her shear beauty and Galinda smiled up at her as her friend stepped to the side to let her pass. 

Once she has divested herself of her winter layers she went into the bathroom to put on her pyjamas and wash up as she said to Elphaba through the bathroom door that she wasn’t going out tonight. 

“Ooh we can watch a movie” she said excitedly as she came out of the bathroom patting her face dry with a towel. Can you go turn on the heat, Elphaba and I’ll get my laptop.” 

Elphaba did so obediently and came out of the bathroom to find Galinda hauling her pillows and duvet onto Elphaba’s bed and making a sort of cocoon for them both. She patted the bed and Elphaba crawled over to sit next to her, slipping under the duvet and pulling it around her as she leaned back against the headboard. 

She turned her head to admire Galinda, who wore a look of intense concentration as she scrolled through movies on her laptop. 

“This is perfect!” She said and nudged Elphaba who looked down at the screen. 

“I love that movie! Me and Nessa used to watch that when we were younger.” She said excitedly. 

Galinda clicked play and settled into Elphaba’s shoulder. She felt the green girl’s breath hitch and realised that they hadn’t been this close to each other since that night. Her cheeks reddened and she went to move away.

"No!" Elphaba said hastily, her voice barely heard over the opening music of the movie. "No...please don't."

Galinda looked up at her through dark lashes, their faces were almost touching. If she just moved a tiny bit closer she could just...

She tore herself away from gazing at Elphaba's lips and laid her head tentatively on her friends shoulder. Elphaba instinctively moved her fingers to twist delicately through Galinda's curls. The blonde could see Elphaba's chest labouring for breath out of the corner of her eye. She seemed just as nervous as her. That was of little comfort to Galinda, who missed not having to be self conscious or worried when she was with Elphaba. She just wanted to go back to the way it was before. 

"Elphie" the nickname sounded strange after having fallen into disuse for the last couple of weeks.

"Hm?"

"Can we talk about what happened?"

She could feel Elphaba stiffen slightly and sit up a bit taller. She paused the movie with a long green finger and cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I-I thought you just wanted to forget about it." she stammered and Galinda pushed herself off of Elphaba's shoulder to gape at her. 

"What? No! Why would you think that?" she said in shock. She had thought about it all too much. 

"I'm sorry" Elphaba said, flinching away from Galinda and picking at the duvet cover. “I thought maybe you regretted it.”

“Elphaba” She said seriously and the green girl looked at her with adorably vulnerable eyes. “I will never regret it. Not in a million years. But you know what I wish?”

“What?” 

“For it to have not created a rift between us. We’ve let things get awkward by not talking about what happened. I’ve missed you. I feel like we’ve barely seen each other since it happened. Can we go back to how we were before?”

“How can we? We had sex, Galinda. And I don’t know what that means for us now. Do we go acting like we’re just friends? Are we a couple? Are we just acquaintances now? Are we-“

“Look Elphie” she said, cutting her off before Elphaba spiralled out of control, “I don’t know exactly what this means for us. Of course we’re still friends. You’re like my best friend now-” 

Elphaba smiled shyly 

“-but I just got out of a really long and horrible relationship. I just don’t know what we are, okay.” she said gently. 

Elphaba nodded slowly and said “let’s revisit this conversation then when we have more clarity.”

“Sounds like a good plan” she said softly and nestled back down onto Elphaba, this time laying her head against her friend’s chest.

Elphaba sighed quietly at the flurry of confusing feelings that Galinda had risen. But she circled her arm around her best friend and pressed play on the movie once again. 

————

It was late when the end credits of the movie had rolled and both girls had climbed into their separate beds after a good night hug. They had clung to each other for a long time as they stood in the centre of the room, neither girl wanting to let go. 

After some time laying in their beds, Elphaba cleared her throat through the darkness and whispered “Galinda.”

The blonde turned on the lamp by her bed side and blinked groggily. 

“Yes Elphie?”

“That night...when you were at the party. You never really told me what happened. Well you did- but you didn’t really. So what did happen?” Elphaba said, tripping over her words. 

“With Fiyero?”

Elphaba nodded and looked hesitantly at Galinda. 

“What he did sounded bad and you haven’t really...talked about it.”

“What do you want to know?” she laughed bitterly. 

“I-I don’t know. You can tell me what ever you want to tell me, I won’t push it I promise. And if you don’t want to say anything at all then that’s fine too.”

Galinda sighed and bit her lip before she spoke again. 

“You know, I started dating Fiyero when I was fifteen.” Galinda paused and Elphaba nodded for her to continue. 

“I wanted to be good so I told him we’d have to wait until we were both sixteen and have sex legally. I think my parents would’ve killed me if I hadn’t waited.”

She took a deep breath and continued. 

“I was scared of all the rumours I’d heard about how it was painful and awkward. I wanted to put it off for a while longer but I knew Fiyero was getting impatient. We’d done...other stuff of course, but he wanted more. Why shouldn’t he have?” She sighed, she was always defending him subconsciously. 

“I guess it was reasonable that I would put out for him someday, I was young and I just wanted to be a good girlfriend.” Galinda said, it was if a damn had been opened and the words came rushing out of her now. She had never properly spoken to anyone about her and Fiyero. 

“On the night of my sixteenth birthday when the party was in full swing, we went upstairs and we turned of the lights and I let him take my virginity. It was awkward and painfully short and I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this but that was the first time that I truly felt powerless.”

Elphaba was about to interject and tell Galinda that she didn’t have to tell her any more if it was upsetting but Galinda kept on talking. 

“It was painful like the rumours. I was so dry down there.”  
Galinda blushed hotly, this was not a memory she liked to revisit. 

“I remember I had my fist in my mouth to stop myself from screaming. After he was done he kissed me again and we went back downstairs to the party like nothing had happened. I had heard that you would always feel different after loosing your virginity but I didn’t expect to feel worse. I felt violated but I had let him do it to me. I had told him he could. After that night I’ve always felt like I was his. I’d given him my ‘gift’, as my mother would say, and I couldn’t walk away from him even when we had some really bad patches.”

“What were the bad patches?” Elphaba asked worriedly, staring at Galinda across the dim room “Was it like what happened at the party?”

“You think that’s the worst thing he’s done to me?”

Galinda laughed despite herself. 

Elphaba’s breath caught. “Wh-what else did he do?” she said, unnerved by her friend’s nonchalance. 

“There were...other times. It was just easier to let him do what he wanted to me. He wasn’t usually aggressive” Galinda said, growing serious again.

“Usually?” 

“W-well there were bad nights where he’d just had a bit too much to drink or we’d been fighting and he’d be a bit more forceful but-“

“Did he rape you?” Elphaba said in shock, suddenly understanding. 

Galinda’s emotions slammed into her all at once after hearing Elphaba say that word and her face crumpled. She turned into her pillow, pressing her fist to her mouth to contain a choked sob. Elphaba immediately went to leap up and go comfort her. 

“No Elphaba please don’t come over. I’m fine!” Galinda said, anticipating her move. 

She let out a hiccupy sob and said, “I’m sorry, you just have to understand it’s difficult to talk about. I don’t want to feel pitied by you. I should’ve left him sooner it’s my fault, that’s just how he is.” 

Elphaba gaped at Galinda, who had rolled over and away from her, how could her friend think any of this was her fault? She was furious and wanted to track Fiyero down. She could feel her fingers twitching at the image of his neck under her clenching hands as he gasped and spluttered for breath. 

All of her rage disappeared at the sight of Galinda’s shoulders shaking as she hyperventilated into her pillow. 

“My sweet, you have been wronged terribly by Fiyero. Don’t for a second think that you are to blame for any of it!” Elphaba pleaded. 

Galinda tried to take some deep breaths through her nose but she felt like retching. She refused to turn to face Elphaba, afraid to see disgust despite her kind words. She didn’t want Elphaba to think she was weak or worthless. 

Elphaba desperately wanted to hold Galinda and comfort her. She thought nothing less of her friend but she wanted Galinda to have justice for the abuse she had suffered. 

As Galinda lay staring at the wall through blurred eyes, thoughts swarmed through her head. She still found it difficult to accept that Fiyero had raped her. She shuddered at the word. She had always felt like he owned her. He could do whatever he wanted to her no matter how much she hated it. But there had been so many times when she had told him to stop and he had slid his hand between her legs and forced them open and- stop picturing it. Don’t go there Galinda. 

No one else had seen her cries for help. Galinda had always looked happy. On the outside she had always been the perfect girlfriend and the perfect girl. She couldn’t blame the world for only seeing that, could she? 

The bitter tears had always been between her and the back of her hand as she whiped them away. The world didn’t see the countless nights of her lying and shaking in a messy bed as Fiyero indignantly turned his back on her. Possessive, desperate ‘I love you’s to cover the bruises and keep her coming back to him. Staring lifelessly at the ceiling since she was sixteen years old after a bad night, as he did what he wanted to her. 

There had been times when she’d wanted to sleep with him despite it all. Perhaps it had been out of some desperate need to prove that the reason why she couldn’t walk away from him was because she loved him. Galinda thought it was more likely that she had some sick urge to torture herself. 

Either way, he did what he wanted with her. And Galinda had struggled many times but sometimes it had just seemed easiest to stop resisting. That was always when Galinda felt all of the hatred for herself. When her useless mouth was paralysed. No! she had wanted to scream. Get the fuck away from me. 

It’s not your fault. 

That’s the thought that vaguely registered in her mind. But all the blame for herself lay thick like treacle, suffocating that sliver of acceptance that she had been wronged. He never gave you a choice. 

Her fingers desperately pulled at the neck of her t-shirt. She was choking. Oh Oz it’s too tight. She sat up quickly and Elphaba watched her worriedly, her body tense and ready to spring into action if Galinda needed her. 

The blonde’s hands went to her throat, her nails digging into her neck as her eyes widened and her breathing became even more frantic. 

“Elphie” she said trembling, “come please.”

Elphaba was over in two seconds flat and Galinda wrapped her arms around her, pulling her down into her bed. 

“Just hold me please. Like you care about me and you don’t want anything else from me.”

“I care about you so much. I’ll never ask for more than you want to give, My sweet.”

“I think you’re the first person who’s really meant that.” She said in a small voice. 

Galinda focused on the relaxing feeling of Elphaba’s nails lightly scratching circles on her scalp and tried to block out all of the memories of Fiyero. She gripped Elphaba desperately until she finally fell into a restless sleep, her last memory was the gentle and loving kiss that Elphaba placed on her head as she was pulled from consciousness.


	10. What's so funny? Nothing...absolutely nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they go to class, and a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you've met one autistic person...you've met one autistic person."
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Strong ableism at one point.

Out of all the mornings where Elphaba had woken up with a sleeping blonde in the bed next to her, this one was the strangest. Galinda’s body was pressed against her back but they weren’t facing each other. No, they weren’t that intimate. But she could still feel the swell of Galinda’s butt and hear her breathing softly into the crook of her elbow. 

Elphaba had not expected this morning to feel peaceful after the events of last night. She had expected more pain and sadness. Give it time, thought Elphaba, she’s not awake yet. As if on queue she heard a slightly croaky “Elphie”, a cough to clear a tired voice and the sudden and intense rustling of bedsheets as Elphaba was met with sleepy blue eyes. The sight made her heart flutter. 

There it was again, the rage. At Fiyero. At everyone who had ever hurt Galinda in her life. Elphaba took a breath and regained herself, unclenching her toes and jaw. She brushed an unruly curl out of Galinda’s beautiful face. Elphaba noticed how her friend’s eyebrows knitted with a frown as her hand approached, but then her face relaxed as green fingers brushed her forehead. Galinda smiled gently and stared up into Elphaba’s dark eyes. 

She felt her skin flush dark green but surprisingly Elphaba didn’t allow herself to look away. It felt like her eyes were burning and her back was crawling with hundreds of bugs. Still, she really got to appreciate the different levels of blue in Galinda’s eyes. A crisp and pure base of blue that turned deeper and darker around pupils and ringed the edge of her iris. Elphaba’s uncomfortableness has started to slip into the background of her mind, she was entranced. 

“You’ve never done that.” Galinda said softly. 

“Huh?” 

Elphaba had been distracted by trying to name the different shades of blue. 

“Looked into my eyes. You’ve never done that. Well not really.” Galinda said and swallowed nervously. 

“I’m sorry” Elphaba said quickly, thinking Galinda was angry with her. 

“No no it’s okay Elphaba. I know it’s difficult for you. I was just surprised. You’ve got very pretty eyes, you know.” 

Galinda watched Elphaba’s brow scrunch cutely with confusion as she said, “But they’re brown.”

Galinda laughed gently. 

“They look all chocolatey usually but now they’re all amber from the sunlight through the blinds. Like when you’re at the desk doing assignments and the light hits the side of your face and makes your eyes all warm and your hair all shiny and-“

Galinda cut herself off abruptly, practically turning bright red as Elphaba scrutinised her curiously. 

“You notice all those things about me? Why?” she said, genuinely puzzled. 

Galinda shrugged awkwardly and tried to shift away from Elphaba but the green girl put her hand on her friend’s hip to stop her. Galinda could feel heat run through her body and her centre throbbed at her friend’s touch. Galinda squeaked and Elphaba’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Are you okay?” she said with concern and Galinda nodded frantically. Elphaba moved her hand away but it brushed across her skin, accidentally dragging the hem of Galinda’s camisole upwards before her fingers lifted away. Galinda pressed her legs together unconsciously and exhaled sharply. If Elphaba’s even more concerned look wasn’t enough, Galinda could feel her nipples hardening. How was she so aroused by one touch? 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Elphaba said once again and Galinda awkwardly moved her arm to cover her breasts.

“I’m fine, really.” she said and pushed herself off of the bed. “I’ve just got to go to the bathroom.”

Elphaba watched her as she stood up, hardly believing that she was alright. Maybe Galinda was upset. To Elphaba it seemed like a mystery. 

 

As Galinda’s feet touched the cool bathroom tiles, she tried to stave off Elphaba from her mind and focus of getting ready to start the day. She angled her face in front of the bathroom mirror as she inspected the faded bruises on her face. They had gone from deep purple red to yellowed green. They were still tender after two weeks and she could see the faint shape of Fiyero's gripping fingertips on her jaw and the place where he had struck her on her cheekbone.

Galinda's mother used to say that she bruised like a peach. Suddenly she was hit by vivid memories of falling over on the grass in the summertimes of her childhood and running to the patio in tears. She still felt like a child sometimes, even though she was eighteen and at University she felt far off from being an adult. Much of her relationshipwith Fiyero, which had started at fifteen and had consumed the innocence of her youth, had been him as the the ‘grown up’. He had been the leader, the controller, the dominator. Fiyero made the decisions. Where Galinda went, the boys she talked to and even sometimes the clothes she wore. That had all been on him. And what had she been? Submissive? Definitely. She hadn’t wanted to be but what choice had she had?

And now, she thought as she washed her face, he was gone. It was time for her to take the reigns and finally have control of her life. She started to grin, a newfound sense of hope warming her smile. She knew that she would never forget the what he had done to her but maybe she could take a step out of his shadow and feel the sunshine again. 

“Are you okay in there,” Elphaba called from outside the bathroom, “did I upset you?” 

Galinda frowned. “No Elphie you didn’t upset me I promise. I’m actually feeling great now.”

And she meant it. She felt happier this morning than she had in a long time.

“Okay well we need to start getting ready soon or we’ll be late for our classes.”

“Let me do my makeup and I’ll be out in a second.”

As Galinda bounded out of the bathroom ten minutes later, Elphaba raised her eyebrow at the bubbly blonde from her spot perched on the end of her bed. She wondered how her friend could seem so cheerful after last night’s conversation. Galinda had told Elphaba- well she didn’t even want to think about it. She had expected her friend to be just as forlorn and panicked as she had been last night.

“You’re happy now.” Elphaba said matter of factly. 

Galinda nodded as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

“Yeah I’m actually feeling pretty good this morning. I guess it finally hit me that Fiyero is gone. I mean he’s still at Shiz but I'll barely see him. He can’t touch me again!” 

She said all of this with such wonderous excitement that Elphaba’s heart broke for Galinda. She shouldn’t have had to be rejoicing that Fiyero couldn’t hurt her, he should never have laid a hand on her. But still, Elphaba was happy too for Galinda even though the urge to choke Fiyero and make him pay was still burning In her veins. 

“Are you ready?” Elphaba said, and tried to calm her anger with a few deep breaths. 

“Yep. Let’s go!” She said, her skirt flapping as she bounced over to the bed and gave her hand to Elphaba. She pulled her up and they headed off to class. 

———

Galinda smiled as she sat down in her architecture class, pulling out a note pad and pen as her professor began his lecture on the gothic style. She took her notes eagerly, excited to learn. Her professor put up a slideshow of examples of gothic buildings and Galinda's ears perked up as he mentioned that some of the buildings in Munchkinland were fine examples of the style. On the board was a picture of Colwen Grounds, the ancestral home of the Eminence family line. So that was where Elphaba and her family lived, Galinda supposed. She shuddered, the building was tall and imposing and despite its captivating architecture, seemed hostile. Galinda had to wonder what it did to a person, growing up in such a place. The curious thought that maybe Elphaba would take her there one day slipped through Galinda's mind and she shook her head to rid it. 

The rest of her class passed in blur, Galinda could only think about what Elphaba's childhood must've been like growing up in that ginormous lonely house with her father and sister that she knew Elphaba didn't get on with. She had briefly mentioned a Nanny in conversation but Galinda didn't know how Elphaba felt about her. Galinda found herself wishing she had knew Elphaba as a child so she would've been there to keep the little green girl company. And even though the two had only met each other this year, Galinda hopped that she was proving a valuable friend for Elphaba. She knew that she treasured their friendship and hoped Elphie did too.

Over at Elphaba's Chemistry class, who she also shared with Boq, they were in the lab doing a practical. Boq nudged her arm gently and said, "So Elphaba, how have you been?"

"Fine." she grunted, not looking up from her from stirring a beaker with a glass rod.

"Okay then" he said, relentless against her unresponsiveness, "doing anything fun later?"

"Not really" she said, her voice monotone as it usually was when she was focused on a task.

"Well some friends of mine are getting together later to hang out, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to come. We never see each other outside of class. You're welcome to bring a friend as well."

"So you're going to be there as well?" she said, finally looking at him and not at her experiment.

"Yeah, of course." he said, slightly confused. Why wouldn't he be there? Boq attributed it to Elphaba's peculiarity, she just gave off the air of being slightly odd.

"Sorry it's just you said it would be 'some friends of yours' and I wasn't sure if that meant you would also be there or not."

"Well I definitely will be." he chuckled.

"Okay." Elphaba said bluntly and went back to working on the practical.

"Wait wait wait" he said and waved his hand over the experiment before Elphaba could get fully reabsorbed, "so do you want to come?"

Elphaba wrinkled her nose, admittedly the idea of going to a new place with new people and messing up her routine frightened her. Then again, maybe Galinda would want to come with her. It would be nice to hang out together outside of their dorm room. And Nanny had always told Elphaba that you had to put in work to maintain a friendship and she supposed it was a good idea to do something nice with Boq and possibly Galinda as well.

"I'll come." she said and pulled uncomfortably at the hem of her shirt, already beginning to doubt that this was a good idea.

"Okay great! We're meeting at the Peach and Kidneys at eight o'clock."

"Is that a bar?" 

"Yes? Why?" Boq asked but Elphaba just huffed. Bars were the worst for her, the noisiness and bustling of all the people. The dimness that made you feel like you were in murky water. Loud pounding music and drunk people everywhere. 

"Can I bring Galinda?"

Boq squinted trying to figure out who Galinda was, he dimly recalled Elphaba mentioning her once or twice as they talked before classes began, "Oh, your roommate?"

Elphaba nodded and Boq said, "Yeah sure bring her along. The more the merrier."

At least a bar seemed like it could be Galinda's scene, maybe she'd leap at the opportunity to go someplace trendy and hip where there was alcohol and lots of people. Elphaba did not mean this to be a criticism of her best friend (she still got a warm happy feeling whenever she thought of Galinda that way) but she knew that she could rarely offer Galinda the chance to take her to clubs or bars or parties. It made Elphaba feel like a failure when the thought of being around more than three people sent her spiralling into a panic.

"Okay cool I guess I'll see you there then." she said.

Boq smiled, "Cool."

The bell rang. Elphaba started packing up the equipment and Boq smiled at her as he picked up the dirty beakers to put in the sink. Elphaba nodded curtly back at him unsure of wether she should leave or if she was supposed to wait for him. She decided that it was best for her to just head to her Politics class, which Boq was not in because he didn't take the subject. After some hesitation she waved concisely at Boq and set off at a fast pace, speeding her way to the other side of campus.

As she hurried she made to go through an arch way that a stream of students were coming out of. Elphaba looked all around her, wary of the bustling crowd of students all around her. Entering the crowd from the same direction as Elphaba was a pale young man with perfectly sculpted light blond hair and just behind him was the unmistakable handsome and tanned face of Fiyero. The sight of him made her blood run cold and she faltered, an impatient student elbowed her out of the way and she realised that she was standing in the flow of the crowd. As Fiyero jostled past her he did a double take and smirked meanly at her. She practically growled back at him and his friend stopped to look at her briefly with a sneer. 

As they passed her she could hear the blond boy loudly say "What was her problem?"

"I don't know man. She's Galinda's roommate." Elphaba winced at the way he spat out her friend's name as if it left a foul taste in his mouth.

"What a fucking weirdo. Did you hear her? I'm pretty sure she hissed at me" the blond boy taunted, knowing Elphaba was still walking behind them, "dude maybe she's a snake and thats why she's green."

The boy laughed menacingly and Fiyero said, "Mate she's been living with Galinda, that's enough to send anyone off their rocker. Crazy bitch."

Elphaba's hands balled, the audacity, she thought. The boys weren't done with their taunting because the paler boy said, "Well watch out. What if she sets her retard roommate on you?" he sniggered and Fiyero joined in, his laughter booming as they finally passed through the archway. 

"Come on Averic." Fiyero said and they set off. The blond boy who, Elphaba had now learned was called Averic, couldn't resist grinning tauntingly at her before leaving.

Once they were out of sight she sat down heavily on a stone bench and bounced her leg angrily as she pushed her knuckles into her forehead. She wanted to scream with fury and kick something. How dare they talk that way about Galinda and call her a bitch, she was the best person that Elphaba knew. And Elphaba was still in shock that Averic had called her a retard. She had gotten that a few times in Nest Hardings but she had expected Shiz to be far more progressive. She felt sick with anger and fear and tried to breathe as she stared at the ground through blurry eyes. She heard an echo of her Father's voice telling her not to dare cry and she whipped at her eyes aggressively with her sleeve before standing up.

She had to walk the rest of the way to class with her fingers in her ears to block out all the noise. If she went into sensory overload here then Elphaba knew it would be hell on earth. When she finally got to class she opted to stare blankly at the Professor's desk as she did her lecture. Normally she was interested in the class and had a lot of questions to ask but she had no more energy left for anything.

In Galinda's sorcery class she was sandwiched between Pfannee and Shenshen who were talking incessantly. Whilst she had appreciated their continuous support over the last two weeks after what had happened at the party, there was definitely a limit on how much of them she could tolerate. 

"So Galinda" Shenshen said, "do you want to come out for drinks tonight?"

"No!" she said immediately and after a second said, "no, no I have plans I'm sorry but I wish I could've come."

Galinda knew she was lying through her teeth, she had absolutely nothing to do tonight but just the thought of hanging around with drunk Pfannee and Shenshen was giving her a headache.

"Oh something better than us?" Pfannee teased but Galinda could see a sharp glint flash in her eyes. Her breath caught and she felt a pang of nerves which she suppressed with a deep breath and a smile. 

"No, of course not Pfannee." she smiled sweetly and said nothing else on the matter.

Thankfully Galinda had already had her maths and architecture class so she was free to head home. She knew that Elphaba must've already had Chemistry and Politics and be finishing with Life Sciences. There was a little thrill at the knowledge that it was a Friday night which meant a break from studying that she could spend with Elphaba.

She managed to arrive at the dorm only a few minutes before Elphaba. When the green girl arrived she came in like a raging storm, still angry over seeing Fiyero and Averic and dangerously overstimulated. Galinda could only stare at Elphaba's tall figure in the doorframe, her fists trembling at her sides and her hair (that was usually stick straight) was wild and untamed as if she had been aggressively running her fingers through it for a great period of time. Galinda could see that she was shaking like a leaf as she closed the door slowly and still flinched at the soft sound.

"Elphie?" Galinda whispered gently, "what's wrong?"

Elphaba said nothing and instead crossed the room in long strides, head bent and wild hair falling in front of her like a curtain. Galinda was almost sure she would barge past her into the bathroom and she nearly stepped aside. Instead, Elphaba had barely stopped walking as she kissed Galinda fervently. The blonde let out a surprised 'oomph' at the impact of Elphaba's lips on hers. She quickly softened into Elphie's frame as she wrapped her arms around her long slender neck. The tension began to leave Elphaba as she broke away and rested her forehead against Galinda's.

Galinda struggled to form any sort of sentence, too aware of her dopey grin. She tried to keep a straight face (she laughed at that to her self) and when she pulled away to see Elphaba's eyes tightly shut and face pained, she was filled with concern. 

"What happened?" she said, her breath mingling with Elphaba's. They were both panting and Galinda ran her fingers through Elphaba's hair in an unconscious attempt to detangle it.

"I ran into Fiyero and that Averic guy" Elphaba said and Galinda's breath hitched at the mention of their names, "they were being massive dicks, I'm just upset."

"What did they do?" Galinda said worriedly.

"I- I don't want to talk about it." Elphaba said and went to pull away from her.

"No, don't" she whispered and clutched at Elphaba's shirt, "please don't Elphie, don't shut me out. Please. You're upset so let's talk about it."

Elphaba shuffled around and sighed. She kissed Galinda again softly and felt her heart soar for a second at the feel of her soft pink lips. 

"Fiyero said some stuff about you that I'd rather not repeat and they both said some stuff about me."

"What did they say to you?" Galinda asked cautiously.

"Im not repeating the word it violates my moral code. I can't make myself say it."

"It was a bad word" Galinda said to herself in thought, "was it the 'f word' ?" She thought it was probably a bad idea to start repeating various curse words.

Elphaba shook her head and Galinda said "could you tell me what letter it started with?"

She needed to know how hard to punch she'd have to punch Fiyero and Averic in the throat.

"r" Elphaba said tersely. She hated hearing or thinking about the word and refused to ever say it out loud. In her childhood it had been used as a cruel insult from the other children and thinking about their taunts upset her deeply.

"The 'r word' " Galinda pondered. What was the 'r word' ? It suddenly came to her, "Oh Elphie. They said that to you?"

She nodded and clenched her jaw.

"I'm so, so sorry that they said that. It will never be true okay. You're good just the way you are." she said sincerely, trying not to cry for Elphaba.

Elphaba thought that it really shouldn't bother her this much but it did. She wiped a burning tear away with her sleeve and sniffed. Galinda kissed her tenderly on her cheek and led her by her hand, into the bathroom. Elphaba sat down on the edge of the tub and watched Galinda pull a bottle of oil for her burns of the bathroom shelf. It was expertly applied to her cheek by soft and gentle fingers. When Galinda was done she caressed Elphaba's cheek gently and kissed the top of her head.

Elphaba cleared her throat. "My kind of friend from class asked me to come to hang out with him and his friends tonight at a bar. I've already agreed to go but I thought maybe you'd like to go? I know I'm not the kind of person you can take for a night out so here's your opportunity if you want it."

Galinda knew that letting Elphaba go alone to a loud bar with a group of unfamiliar people was a terrible idea, especially when she was already tired and upset. And also going out tonight did sound fun even if she'd never met any of these people before. She needed to blow off some steam after all her classes and it was Friday night.

"Yeah, I'll come!" she said excitedly.

"Great!" Elphaba said and she looked physically relieved that Galinda wanted to come. "It's at eight at the Peach and Kidneys. And it's only four now so we've got a while."

"Ooh this will be fun" Galinda squealed and Elphaba could not help smiling, Galinda's cheerfulness was infectious, "right, lets chill for a bit before we start getting ready. You look pretty tired Elphie."

She nodded and let Galinda lead her over to her bed. The blonde pulled out her laptop from her rucksack. 

"TV show?" she said and Elphaba nodded.

Galinda logged onto the site and handed Elphaba the laptop, "here you pick something." she said and went to get Elphaba's brush off the bathroom counter. When she came back, she waved it at Elphaba questioningly and looked at her tangled black hair.

Elphaba shifted unsurely. 

"People don't touch my head. I don't like it."

Galinda pouted, "C'mon Elphie I'll be gentle I promise. One of us has to do it because your hair is really wild. But I can do it whilst we watch the show, it'll be fun."

"Fine" she sighed, "do it then. But you have to promise to stop if I say so."

"Of course." she said, if there was one thing Galinda put great significance on it was stopping when she was told. If only she had had the same respect.

Galinda settled herself against the pillows and Elphaba's headboard and tapped the space between her knees. Both of them blushed when Elphaba sat between Galinda's legs. Galinda brushed her dark hair hair away from her ear and leaned forward to kiss it. Elphaba yelped and hit play on the TV show. Galinda giggled and set to work on gently detangling her hair. She noticed it was a lot longer than it had been when they first met, it was nearly at her bellybutton as opposed to just bellow her breasts.

"Elphie, when did you last get your hair cut?" she said, having observed the tangles and split ends that were dulling Elphaba's formerly shiny hair.

"People don't touch my hair. Nanny made me cut it just before I came to Shiz but I'm not going to a barber shop." she said resolutely. 

"Would you let me cut your hair? I worked at a hair dressers over the summer. My parents wanted me to learn to do some real work as if using scissors is the greatest labour" she laughed, "I could just trim it for tonight?"

Elphaba wrinkled her nose. She supposed it would be nice to have her hair a bit shorter and well cared for. Still the thought of her hair being cut made her shudder. The noise of the scissors and her shoulders and scalp being touched was what she hated the most. But still, if it was Galinda doing it then surely it couldn't be so bad?

"Okay, fine."

"Really?" Galinda said incredulously, she had hardly expected Elphaba to actually agree to it. "Okay well I'll finish brushing it and then you'd best go wash it. Ooh Elphie I'll make your hair look super gorgeous. It'll be like a little hair makeover."

Elphaba sighed, what had she gotten herself into? "I should wash it now because you'll have to just brush it again afterwards anyways. It'll save you some effort." She stood up and went into the bathroom to use her oils on her hair. When it was satisfactorily clean she called Galinda in and was made to sit on the bathroom stool as her friend gently brushed out every knot and tangle. Galinda had packed her hair products with her to Shiz and she thankfully had kept her hair cutting scissors with them. 

"Elphie, I'd suggest taking your top off or the hair will get all stuck to you. You don't have to of course though."

"I'm uh- I'm not wearing a bra." she said shyly, If she could avoid wearing one then she did most of the time.

"Oh. Um...that's fine. I've seen more anyways." she joked and they both blushed.

Elphaba pulled her shirt over her had and folded it in her lap nervously. Galinda lightly touched her back and Elphaba twisted herself away from her hand.

"Sorry, light touches just feel bad." which was true, they felt like horrible prickly little needles on her skin. Like the ghost of something, too faint to be real. Elphaba liked a firmer and more sure touch.

"Oh, sorry" Galinda said, "I'm going to start cutting now. How short should I go?"

Elphaba traced a line to around the bottom of her ribs and Galinda nodded and began to slowly and methodically snip at Elphaba's hair until, after much persistence, it was in a perfect straight line. She brushed her hair once more and marvelled at how it was so soft and smooth, falling in a glistening, shiny wave.

"All done!" Galinda said, groaning as she straightened her back and looked down to admire her work. "Very pretty, Elphie."

She mumbled a thanks and stood up to brush the chunks of hair off her back. Galinda stepped forwards to help her and purposefully got rid off the larger bits of hair. She used it as a guise to wrap her arms around Elphaba and kiss her beautiful green shoulder. Elphaba's head fell backwards in content as Galinda's soft hand cupped her side. She turned into Galinda's embrace and there they were, standing in the bathroom unwilling to let go of each other.

"Elphie?"

"Hm?"

"Wh-why did you kiss me earlier?" Galinda stumbled nervously, her breath tickling the top of Elphaba's breast. 

"Because Fiyero said something awful about you and I was pissed off then I came home and saw you. Then I don't know, I realised I really wanted to kiss you. So I did."

Galinda looked up to trace Elphaba's jaw and stared into her dark eyes. Something passed between them, a sort of charge and Galinda reached up to kiss her again, their lips meeting tentatively. It was a soft and gentle kiss. Tender. Their lips stayed pressed together for a few seconds after and when Galinda pulled away to stand normally she saw Elphaba smiling genuinely and it made her heart flutter. She smiled too and helped Elphaba properly clean off the hair with a oiled wash cloth.

A while later Galinda had changed into a casual but cute outfit, a navy blue cashmere jumper and a grey wool mini skirt that hugged her hips and ended mid thigh. She put on the small sparkling diamond earrings that had been an eighteen birthday gift from her parents and did her makeup, accentuating her winged eyeliner. She slipped on her tights and short black boots and went over to help Elphaba choose something to wear. Her friend did not have many clothes and certainly none to wear to go out. Galinda convinced Elphaba to wear her smartest trousers and found an attractive button down shirt in the depths of Elphaba's sparse closet that was similar to the one she had been wearing the first time they'd ever met.

"That one is the really scratchy one I don't want to wear it."

Galinda went to Elphaba's chest of drawers and pulled out the most comfortable sports bra she could see and a soft white long sleeve shirt. 

"If you wear these underneath will it be okay? Please Elphaba, none of your other shirts go with this outfit."

"Does it really matter?" Elphaba said exasperatedly.

"Come on, we're going out to meet new people. It's nice to look nice. And I'll tell you what, I'll put a comfortable shirt in my hand bag for you incase it bothers you too much."

"Okay" Elphaba grumbled and pulled on the clothes Galinda handed to her. She picked out her most comfortable shirt and Galinda folded it and put it in her bag.

"Okay we should head off soon. We can take a taxi, it's too dark to walk over by ourselves."

Elphaba put on a pair of trainers and Galinda looked down at her own heels and sighed. Elphaba looked at her sternly as if to say 'don't push me' and Galinda let her be.

\-----

When they arrived at the Peach and Kidney they were a few minutes late, there had been traffic. They went inside, Elphaba gritting her teeth at the noise and Galinda gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before dropping it. Elphaba managed to spot Boq who waved at them and wrapped her arm around Galinda's waist to steer her through the slight crowd. When they reached the table, Boq's mouth fell open slightly at the sight of Galinda's beauty and he floundered for a few second before finding her voice. If Galinda noticed, she said nothing.

"Uh Elphaba, Hi and Galinda nice to meet you" he said and they shook hands, "and this is Crope" (he waved), "and Tibbett" (he said hello).

Elphaba and Galinda slid into the booth and Crope said "We were just about to order drinks by the way."

When everyone had received their orders, alcohol for everyone except Boq and Elphaba, they commenced into small talk. Galinda found herself liking the boys, Crope and Tibet were hilarious and flamboyant and Boq was a sweet and funny guy even though he had immense heart eyes every time he looked at Galinda. Elphaba was laughing to at the jokes and was enjoying herself as well despite the fact that she was finding it difficult to understand everyone's body language. It was always harder with people she'd just met. Galinda was a little bit tipsy and Crope and Tibbett were definitely drunk and Boq had even been convinced to have a drink and was enjoying a nice little buzz. Elphaba was resolute against having alcohol and Galinda wasn't going to go past tipsy, she was practically sober. It was just enough alcohol to make her slightly warmer and slightly bolder.

She had moved her hand to Elphaba's thigh at some point through the conversation and she was tracing circles on Elphaba's leg. The green girl was definitely enjoying the slight arousal that Galinda was stirring in her. A bit later Crope and Tibbett had dragged Galinda to an old duke box in the corner of the bar and Elphaba could see them all laughing as they looked through the song choices.

Boq cleared his throat and Elphaba realised that they were alone together in the booth. "So" Boq said timidly, "Galinda huh. Is she single?"

Elphaba's stomach dropped. Boq was interested in Galinda? Elphaba felt a pang of jealousy. "Sort of, well yes I guess."

"Cool. Do you think I should ask her out?"

"Tonight?!"

"No, well maybe, but I was thinking maybe if we all hung out again I could get to know her better any maybe then I could ask her out."

"Oh" Elphaba said, she didn't like where this was going, "I mean sure if she wants to come again."

Boq turned around to look at Galinda and the boys laughing together, "Well they look like they're having fun, right?"

"Yeah I guess so" Elphaba said weakly, her bad feeling over Boq had caused her to be ambushed by the noise of the bar and she had to get away "excuse me I have to uh...go to the bathroom."

Elphaba fought her way through the crowds but it felt like she was getting no where. It was too loud and busy and every few seconds someone brushed against her and she would recoil into someone else. She felt tears coming as they often did when she was too overwhelmed and she ducked her head, beginning to cry freely as she was near the bathroom. There was an intensity to her surroundings and she felt like she was being pummelled by it all. Finally she pushed open the bathroom door and was relieved to find it relatively empty. She locked herself in a stall and put her fingers in her ears, rocking backwards and forwards intensely.

She did not know how long had passed until a voice called out "Elphaba."

She took her fingers out of her ears and wiped her face.

"Elphaba? Elphie are you in here?"

Elphaba opened the stall door a fraction and saw a stripe of Galinda's face staring at her sympathetically. She let her inside and Galinda shuffled past her. Elphaba closed the door behind her and sat down on the toilet lid.

"Boq told me that you went to the bathroom looking upset and hadn't come out in a while so I came to check up on you. Was there too much noise?"

Elphaba nodded and said "can I have that shirt?"

Galinda took it out of her bag and Elphaba rubbed at her neck where the itchy collar had been, glad to get it off. it was just a simple t-shirt but Elphaba slipped it on over her long sleeved shirt.

"They're going to notice that I changed shirts and ask me questions" Elphaba sighed.

"Im sure they won't and If they do then you don't have to tell them why. Does Boq know?"

Elphaba shook her head and they headed out after a few minutes of peaceful silence so Elphaba could recover. They found all of the boys and bid them goodbye and thanks for a lovely evening and Elphaba claimed that a migraine was coming along. They all nodded sympathetically at her and told Galinda and Elphaba how much fun they had had with them. 

Galinda took Elphaba's hand and Elphaba leaned into her as they walked away. Crops and Tibbett exchanged knowing glances as they watched the two girls leave. As they giggled Boq demanded to be in on the joke.

"What's so funny?!" he asked.

"Nothing" Crope and Tibet said in unison, "absolutely nothing." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there reader *waves*  
> Comments are always appreciated :)


	11. Lurlinemas preparations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elphaba and Galinda go Lurlinemas shopping for their families and Boq tags along.

"So this is the Library, huh?"

Elphaba squinted at Tibbett as Crope said, "Babe, we were just here yesterday?"

"We were?"

"Yeah, the History books remember..." Crope sighed and rolled his eyes at Tibbett.

"Ohh right that nerd stuff. Boring." he said and stretched out the 'o' sound.

Crope went to say something snarky but Tibbett ruffled his hair fondly and kissed him.

"You're so annoying, you know." Crope said with a huff but couldn't help but crack a smile at his boyfriend's affections.

Elphaba squirmed uncomfortably, there were far too many people around her, and Galinda glanced up at her from her phone. She shifted against Elphaba’s side, resting her head on her shoulder. The girls had somehow drawn the eyes of Crope and Tibbett who wiggled their eyebrows at each other knowingly.

If Elphaba and Galinda were blissfully unaware of the couple's insights then Boq was completely oblivious. The boy was staring at Galinda dreamily from across the low table in the corner of the third floor of the library. Ever since last week at the bar, Galinda had been on his mind nonstop. There was some sort of desperate and accelerated atmosphere gripping Shiz, at the quick approach of Lurlinemas, that had heightened everyones longing for romance. And Boq was desperate to be closer to Elphaba's roommate. The green girl herself seemed to be the foot in the door to his chance at asking Galinda out. If he was around Elphaba then he would also be around his crush, who seemed to gravitate strangely to the green girl.

He hadn't been alone with Galinda yet, seeing as how this was only the second time they had met. He hoped desperately for the chance to become closer to her, just to be able to bask in her presence. He had heard brief whispers about her last boyfriend and had seen him strutting across campus. Boq was afraid that he paled in comparison to tall, handsome Fiyero.

"So Glinny" Crope said, "what classes do you take?"

Both Boq and Elphaba's ears perked up at he mention of the beautiful blonde.

"Oh Lurline, please never call me Glinny, Crope," she laughed, and said, "but I take Sorcery, Maths and Architecture."

"Damn Galindadoodle that is a weird mix." Tibbett said, cottoning on to thinking of terribly saccharine nicknames for Galinda.

"I swear to Oz," she giggled, "that’s got to be the worst thing I've ever been called."

"It's cute on you." Boq chirped and turned bright red when everyone turned to look at him.

"Never mind." he mumbled and busied himself with his phone.

After a wealth of time well spent laughing and chatting, the group eventually began to break off. Crope and Tibbett were the first to go, Crope yelping when Tibbett pinched his butt and then ran away snorting with affectionate laughter. Boq rolled his eyes and smiled at them fondly as they departed.

"So uh what are you girls up to now then?"

"We're heading into town to do some Lurlinemass shopping for our families. And Oz forbid it, getting Elphie into some skates if we see an iceskating rink."

"Oh, that sounds fun." Boq said wistfully, wishing he had someone to hang out with now that Crope and Tibbett had gone off.

"Do you want to join us?" Elphaba said and Galinda nodded approvingly at her politeness.

"Really?" he said hopefully.

"Yes!" Galinda said excitedly, "It will be so fun. And Elphie will need extra help holding me back from shopping too much."

"More like you'd need him to help hold me up if we go ice skating," Elphaba muttered. Galinda and Boq exchanged glances and burst out laughing whilst Elphaba pouted. "Well its true, I've got as much sporting ability as a dead fish."

"Aw Elphie but you're _my_ dead fish." Galinda giggled and pecked her on the cheek.

Both Elphaba and Boq blushed. Boq thought it was strange how Galinda acted towards Elphaba who seemed, to him, to be generally callous.

After recovering from Galinda’s flattery, Elphaba said “So let's get going then?" and they all stood up and shuffled around putting on many jumpers and their coats to guard against the freezing winter air.

Soon enough they were all squeezed on the crowded bus, pressed together like sardines in a tin. There was a festive buzz in there air that meant a rather deafening noise. Elphaba itched to run off the bus or escape somehow, she wanted to hiss whenever someone’s bag brushed against her or a piece of conversation was accidentally directed into her ear. Just as she was contimplating slipping off the bus at the next stop and leaving her friends, Galinda sensed the shift in her demeanour and wordlessly fished some earphones out of her pocket. She held them up questioningly and Elphaba took them gratefully, her shoulders un hunching as she droned the noise out with some soothing music from her phone. She mouthed a 'thank you' to Galinda and relished the lovely feeling that came from such a small act of thoughtfulness.

"Is she okay?" Boq said, puzzled.

"Hopefully," Galinda said and glanced at Elphaba. Seeing Boq's frown deepen she added, "she doesn't do too well with noise or crowds."

"Really? Why not?" Boq asked, curiously.

"Thats something for Elphaba to-"

"I can still hear you, you know." Elphaba muttered and Boq looked sheepish. 

Galinda reached between them to push the button to stop the bus. "Our stop" she said as it dinged.

The three of them clambered off of the bus and Elphaba handed Galinda her earphones back after meticulously whipping them with a tissue. 

"You don't still want them? I don't mind."

"No it's fine," she smiled, "but thanks for letting me use them."

"No problemo." the blonde said cheerfully. 

"Ooh look at that book shop!" Boq said and Elphaba's head snapped to look where he was pointing. 

"Woah," Elphaba gasped, "I bet they've got a great Life Science section with this being a University town and all."

"Lets go look!" Boq said and they practically ran ahead spouting off about all the new research they wanted to read.

"Nerds" Galinda said fondly, knowing that they were too far away to hear her.

"I'm going to go check out this store." she called.

"Okay Glinypoodle" Elphaba shouted and Boq elbowed her in the ribs, "oh right, Galindadoodle. My bad."

"I swear to Lurline," she yelled, " yeah you better run, Elphie!"

She could hear their delirious giggling fade as they entered the book shop and Galinda was left to wander through a few stores. She picked up a few good presents for Momsie and couldn't find something good for Popsicle. Maybe the bookshop would have some good Architecture books, after all it was her father the Architecture professor who had inspired Galinda's love for the subject. She headed out of the shop, her presents in a neat little bag, and headed up the road to the bookstore.

Once she was inside she found Boq and Elphaba sitting by a shelf surrounded by teetering piles of books. Boq was reading a passage aloud to Elphaba who seemed to either be ignoring him or was deeply engaged in another book that her nose was buried him. Galinda crouched down besides them and peered at the covers of their books.

"Architecture is back there." Elphaba said, and gestured to the back of the store without looking up.

"Thanks, I'll go look in a second. How are you two? You know you've been here for over an hour?"

"Really?" Boq said, "we lost track of time I guess. These are all so interesting, right Elphaba."

There was a distracted hum from Elphaba in response.

Galinda stood up and wandered through the bookstore. She spent a good few minutes in the maths and physics section, which she found particularly interesting. After picking up a text book that she knew she needed for her maths course and a book on algebraic topology for personal interest, she headed over to the architecture section. The books couldn't help but engage her deeply as she flipped through them and admired the beautiful ruins of an old Chapel. The name caught her eye, it was named after 'Saint Glinda'. She read all the accompanying texts to the images with great curiosity, marvelling that she had never heard of a saint with such a name. 

There was a tap on her shoulder and she jumped in shock, slamming the heavy book closed.

"Did I scare you? Sorry." Elphaba mumbled.

"A little bit but it's okay, I was reading about an old Chapel that was named after a 'Saint Glinda'. I had no idea that there was a saint that had such a similar name to me."

"Wait really? Lets see."

Galinda flicked to the correct page and watched Elphaba's eyes flicker as she quickly read the page.

"I wonder if your parents knew. Do you think they took inspiration for your name from her?"

"They could well have done. I'll have to ask them when I see them on Lurlinemas break." Galinda mused.

"Oh. What are your plans for the holidays? Are you spending them all at home?" said Elphaba, hoping that she'd still get to see Galinda (at least for a little bit) over the two week break.

"I'm heading home to spend Lurlinemas with my parents the day after we break up. I come back a few days before the end of the holidays. What are you doing?"

"My father called and told me I had to come home to spend time with my family even though we don't celebrate Lurlinemas anyways. Frex will still be preaching about the Unnamed God, though."

"So your dad's a Unionist priest?"

Elphaba nodded.

"But you're an atheist? And Nessa's a Unionist too?"

She nodded again.

"Do you want to go home to see them?" Galinda asked her whilst she sorted through the books she would buy.

"No."

"Why not?" she asked and turned to look at Elphaba, who was leaned against the bookshelf.

"Because father doesn't give me a choice about what I do and Nessa is either ready to bite my head off or be waited on all day. I guess Nanny is the only good thing about going home."

"So you like Nanny then? Well she's something to look forward to," Galinda said softly and then tapped Elphaba to get her to look at her, "and hey, if it all becomes too much then you could always come spend Lurlinemas with me. I bet you my parents would be fine with it, they always love meeting my friends."

"I don't think I could intrude on you like that." Elphaba said quickly, trying to squash the part of her that would give everything to spend Lurlinemas with Galinda.

"It wouldn't be an intrusion, I'd love to have you and we've got plenty of space. But I'm sure you'll be fine with your family anyways." she said reassuringly. 

Elphaba nodded shyly, turning away from Galinda. The blonde decided not to say anything else on that topic.

Instead she said, "where did Boq go?"

Elphaba shrugged, grateful for the change in conversation, and said, "I left him with the Life Science's books, he's probably still there. I can go check."

"Wait Elphie." Galinda grabbed her arm gently before she could go, "It was really nice of you to invite him."

"Oh? Thank you?" 

She wasn't sure exactly what to say to that.

"I know you've told me before that you find social 'rules' difficult. I just wanted to say that it was a kind thing to do." Galinda said. She touched her fingers gently to Elphaba’s hand but dropped them quickly when she felt a rush of attraction for Elphaba. It seemed strange to acknowledge her feelings for her roommate outside of their dorm room. 

"Now let's go find Boq again so he doesn't think we've abandoned him." she said quickly and led Elphaba back to the Life Science's section.

Boq looked up as Galinda appeared looking flustered, closely followed by Elphaba.

"Oh, you're back. I was wondering where you two had gotten to," he said innocently and set the book he had been reading back on the shelf. "Off having fun?"

Galinda's eyes bulged slightly and Elphaba coughed nervously. Surely Boq had meant nothing by that remark?

"So what should we do now? Get some food maybe?" Galinda suggested, cutting through the tension between her and Elphaba.

"Yes, lets! I'm starving." Boq exclaimed enthusiastically and leapt up.

"Um," Elphaba said, "is any one buying any books then? Or have we just been taking advantage of this bookshop for ages?"

"Oz, sorry I left my books back in the Architecture section." Galinda said and rushed off to fetch them.

As Elphaba gathered the books she was going to buy Boq raised his eyebrow and said "she really likes architecture huh?"

"Yeah she loves it. She doesn't really talk about it though," Elphaba mused, "I think it's something just for herself. And besides, you haven't even seen her scary maths. Wait till you see the books she's buying."

"I wouldn't have taken her as such an intellectual, it just shows people can surprise you." Boq said dreamily and Elphaba couldn't help but smile wistfully as well.

"Well she's definitely a surprise alright."

Galinda appeared again cradling her books and raised her eyebrow, "Why are you guys staring at me?"

Elphaba blinked heavily.

"No reason, sorry."

Boq was still gaping at her, dazed. Elphaba elbowed him and he squeaked.

"Uh...so Galinda wh-what books are you getting?" he stuttered.

She moved to stand next to him and they leaned closer whilst she leafed through the books. Watching Galinda smile warmly at Boq, her head bowed next to his, their shoulders almost touching, made Elphaba feel ill and dizzy. She reached behind her to steady herself on a bookshelf. It was shocking to Elphaba how jealous she felt of the prospect that Galinda could choose Boq over her. He was a man and there could be no possible chance of hatred from the world at their relationship. Boq wasn't green and he was 'normal', Elphaba thought bitterly. 

Had Galinda shown her that she even liked her? Or were their feelings for each other only to be kept behind the closed doors of their dorm room?

Galinda looked up, her gaze piercing through all the angry noise buzzing in Elphaba's head. Galinda snapped the book closed that she was showing Boq, whilst never breaking gaze with the green girl.

"Right, Boq can you go save our places in the queue," Galinda said, "we'll be there in one moment."

Once Boq had left, Galinda dragged Elphaba to a secluded part of the shop. She closed the space between her and Elphaba in a few steps and leant up to kiss her. She felt Elphaba's hands trail up to cling to the sides of her face and she pressed herself against her skinny frame.

"What was wrong, Elphie?" she said when they broke apart.

"I-nothing. Nothing."

Galinda gave her an 'I don't believe you' look.

"It's just...Boq. He likes you. Do you-do you like him?" she said, fearful of Galinda's answer.

Galinda brushed her hair back and kissed her neck, her lips lingering. Elphaba shuddered and felt heat settle between her thighs as she felt Galinda's warm breath tickling her neck. 

She kissed her neck again and brought her self closer to Elphaba, who could feel the blonde's breasts pressed against her.

"Does that answer your question, Elphie?" she breathed, her voice muffled in Elphaba's skin. Galinda could feel her nodding from the contractions of her neck. When she pulled away she saw Elphaba grinning shyly and she smiled back at her then lead her to the tills where Boq was waiting. When Elphaba saw Boq looking at them, she clapped her hand to her neck unsubtly but Boq didn't seem to fixate on her.

When they had all payed they went back onto the high street. Boq was trying to engage Galinda in conversation and she was smiling and nodding along politely. Galinda and Elphaba's hands brushed on every step that they took and Elphaba had to hold herself back from grabbing Galinda's hand or kissing her in the middle of the street. Instead 

she kept her head fixed straight ahead until she felt Galinda tap her arm and she followed them into a restaurant. 

A server came to tell them that there would be a short wait for them to be seated, the restaurant was already packed.

"Will you be okay in here?" Galinda said and Elphaba shrugged and wrinkled her nose. 

"What's wrong with this place?" Boq said. "Is the food bad? We could go somewhere else."

"No. No it's not that. It's just a bit noisy" Galinda said, then turned to Elphaba, "should we stay? Or should we go? It's up to you."

"It's fine." Elphaba snapped.

Boq thought that that had been rather rude of Elphaba, but he kept it to himself. He was surprised and slightly annoyed when Galinda wrapped her arm around Elphaba's waist comfortingly but even more so when Elphaba relaxed into her side. 

"I'm sorry My sweet, I didn't mean to snap." she said quietly.

"I know Elphie, don't worry about it."

So that was that then? Why was Galinda so quick to forgive someone who had been rude to her, Boq thought. And it bothered him that Galinda was practically wrapped around Elphaba. It was too intimate, he thought with a pang of jealousy. He wished he was in Elphaba's place.

When the server finally came back to show them to a booth, Boq managed to slip in besides Galinda. That left Elphaba to sit opposite them but she didn't mind so much know that she knew Galinda didn't return Boq's affections. Elphaba barely noticed the noise of the restaurant and found that she was actually quite enjoying herself. She kept on sneaking glances at Galinda who winked at her subtly. Elphaba blushed hotly and snapped her head back down to stare at her food. She could hear Galinda giggling quietly at her across the table.

When they had finished their meal they wandered through a few more shops aimlessly. Elphaba was eternally grateful that Galinda and Boq had not come across an iceskating rink to drag her onto as they had planned to this morning. Eventually they decided to get back on the bus to campus.

Galinda wrapped her arm around Elphaba under the guise that she was steadying herself against the motions of the bus. Elphaba was grateful to have someone to lean into so she could avoid accidental brushes against her from strangers. When she felt Galinda's fingers circling on her hip, just stroking her bare skin under her t-shirt, she shivered and leaned against the blonde even more. Incredibly, Galinda managed to engage in focused and friendly conversation with Boq on the rest of the ride home despite her constantly caressing fingers. Elphaba found it hard to do anything other than feel the pleasant tingling of the blonde's touch. Galinda's hands had started to move from her hip to trail across her stomach, her pale thumb stroking just below her navel. 

Elphaba's own fingers squeezed Galinda's hip and when Boq had began taking lengthily whilst staring out of the window, Galinda whispered, "should I stop?"

Elphaba shook her head quickly and exhaled shakily when Galinda's fingers teased below the waist of her trousers. She stopped when she reached the hem of her underwear and Elphaba pressed her legs together wanting some short relief from the throbbing between them. Rather abruptly the bus stopped and the doors opened.

"Come on guys." Boq said and grabbed Elphaba's arm to pull them all through the crowded bus. Elphaba snatched her arm back when they were off the bus and felt a horrible shudder race through her body from her arm. Boq didn't seem to notice and they all walked briskly back to the campus to ward off the cold. 

"Do you need any help with those bags? I can help you take them back to your dorm?" Boq said hopefully.

"Oh no, Boq we're fine, really. We can manage it," Galinda said quickly, "but we're glad you came out with us today. We had a really nice time, didn't we Elphaba." she said and nudged her.

"Yeah," she winced, "yeah! It was really fun. We should do it again sometime."

"Okay cool. I'll text you Elphaba to set something up. Okay bye guys." he said with a sheepish grin and made his way back to his dorm.

When they were back in their own dorm, Elphaba stroked one of Galinda's curls away from her face. Galinda backed into the door and pulled Elphaba closer to her. She rested her head against Elphaba's shoulder and hugged her tightly. After a few moments, Galinda looked up and pressed her lips to Elphaba's.

"I wanted to do that all day. I was so mad I could only kiss you in the corner of a bookstore and not the middle of the street." Galinda murmured.

"You could've kissed me in the street, believe me I wouldn't have minded." 

Galinda shook her head, "not in front of Boq. I'm not ready for people to know that I'm-"

"Bisexual?"

She nodded.

"You know you're the only person at Shiz, apart from my ex, that knows." 

She still avoided saying Fiyero's name.

"Really? But you seemed so open about it when you told me."

"Yeah, well I finally wanted to be honest with someone from the get go. And you told me you liked girls, so I told you I did too so you knew I wouldn't judge you."

"Oh. So Fiyero's the only other person who knows?"

"Yeah. But I don't want to talk about him or that." she said tensely.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Elphaba said and kissed her softly again.

Galinda began to melt into the kiss and Elphaba felt her tongue sweep over her lip. There was something more frantic about their kiss now and Galinda moaned softly when Elphaba's leg parted hers and she was pressed firmly into the door. The slight pressure on her centre had Galinda desperate to grind her hips but she pulled away instead, panting.

"Elphie, I promised Pfannee and Shenshen that I'd be at the Sorcery meeting later. I have to get ready."

Elphaba groaned in frustration and Galinda said, "I know Elphie I'm really sorry."

The green girl moved off her and sat down heavily on her bed. She pulled out her laptop and tried to focus on an assignment instead of her arousal. Galinda busied herself with getting ready and came to kiss Elphaba's cheek and hug her goodbye.

"I'll see you later." she whispered and pulled away. She left the dorm shortly after.

Once Elphaba was alone she tried to focus on her assignment but she couldn't distract herself from the heat pooled between her legs. She got up and put her laptop on the desk and then got back onto her bed.

She lay on her front, face tucked into her elbow. Elphaba sighed shakily as her fingers undid her belt and slipped past the open zipper of her jeans and her underwear. Her calves clenched at the first circle of her fingers over her clit. All she could think about was Galinda kissing her in the bookstore, the feel of her breasts pressed against her and then Galinda's fingers circling at the edge of her underwear later on the bus. Elphaba rubbed again and bit her lip, steadily building a rhythm of hard circling. Her fingers slipped around and she began to involuntarily press into her mattress and as her toes began to clench. She thought about how she had pinned Galinda against the door and pressed her leg into the blonde's centre. 

As her breathing began to shorten there was a jingle of keys in the lock. She shot up quickly.

Galinda was greeted to the sight of Elphaba sat on the end of her bed looking guilty and covering her lap with her hands. Understanding dawned on the blondes face as she took in the sight of Elphaba’s messy hair and flushed face. 

“Were you...” she trailed off. Elphaba’s eyes were burning a hole in the bathroom door. 

“You were weren’t you,” Galinda said and busied herself with readjusting her bag, “I can come back later. If-if you want. I-I’m sorry I didn’t realise-”

"Please stop talking Glin," she cut her off, her cheeks burning, "Sorry I thought you'd be out longer."

"Honestly if you ever uh...need time to do that I'll get out of your way. Just tell me when, I can find something to do."

"You wan't me to tell you when I wan't you to leave so I can masturbate?" Elphaba scoffed. "No offence but that sounds like the most awkward plan ever."

Galinda shrugged and tossed a packet of tissues to Elphaba. She turned her back as Elphaba wiped her fingers and did up her belt and the fly on her baggy jeans. She pulled on her crumpled knitted sweater from the foot of her bed and tried to curl into herself and away from Galinda. As the blonde turned around, Elphaba was trying to take steady breaths despite the fact that the seams on the crotch of her jeans were creating friction against her centre every time she shifted.

"Are you okay?" Galinda said.

Elphaba sighed to disguise a shuddery moan.

"Okay, should I go? I interrupted you."

"No. No it's fine." she said and shook her head to clear the haze of her arousal.

"Well I'm going to take a shower," Galinda said and gave her a pointed look, "I'll be about twenty minutes."

After Galinda had disappeared into the bathroom, Elphaba flopped back onto her bed. She knew what Galinda expected her to be doing right now but the idea of getting herself off and her friend knowing felt strange. And thrilling. And Elphaba was still uncomfortably excited.

She pulled the duvet over her this time and burrowed herself underneath, pulling the covers up so that only the top of her head stuck out. Moments later she found the same pool of heat and grunted softly into her elbow, her eyes screwed tight. She circled her clit once again and she couldn't help but wonder if Galinda was thinking about what she was doing right now. Was she picturing her? Elphaba bit into her arm to hold in a desperate whimper. Elphaba found this strange, she had never been particularly vocal. She cursed at how unusually sharp her incisors were but it came out muffled and distant. 

After a few more strokes Elphaba came hard and moaned loudly into her mattress, her whole body shuddering and tense. 

She even dared to lick her own fingers clean, as she drew her hand away, and remembered how she had done that after having sex with Galinda. She found herself wondering what it would be like to taste more of Galinda. The image of Galinda's legs around her head and her dainty fingers tangling in Elphaba's thick, dark hair made Elphaba's legs press together again involuntarily. She sucked in some deep breaths and rolled over to look up at the ceiling.

When Galinda got out of the shower she found Elphaba practically asleep but she poked her to make her get up and get ready for bed. Elphaba did so sluggishly and by the time she had crawled back in bed she was exhausted. They wished each other goodnight and Elphaba let herself look at Galinda's perfect form tucked under her duvet on the other side of the room.

Some time later in the night, Elphaba woke at the sound of light footsteps padding across the floor. She heard Galinda rustling through the dresser and the click of the bathroom door opening and closing. And then there was a soft vibration coming from the bathroom, muffled and quiet but still loud enough for Elphaba to hear. Later the sound of soft moans that were distinctly Galinda-ish, broke the silence of the dorm.

When the bathroom door clicked open again Elphaba screwed her eyes shut tightly and lay there rigidly.

"Goodnight Elphie." Galinda whispered as she settled back into bed.

Elphaba could feel her cheeks burning in the darkness of the room.

"Goodnight My sweet." she whispered back


	12. Oh my God we’re going on a date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they have Lurlinemas break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, finally. This chapter took me forever. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Be warned, it gets more ableist and more explicit.

“Elphie?”

“Mhm?” came the muffled response. 

“Take a break please.” Galinda whined impatiently. 

“Can’t.” she said, not looking up. 

Galinda huffed. “Why not?”

"I have two more exams left and I need to go over all my notes."

The blonde sighed, "You've spent the last few weeks studying _way_ too much. The only time you took a break was when we went shopping last weekend. You're going to burn yourself out."

"But exams!"

"Great argument babe." Galinda rolled her eyes. Elphaba went dark green and buried her face in her textbook. 

"Okay,” Galinda reasoned with her, “we both know that you're going to do amazingly well anyways so just come here. I have a surprise for you."

Elphaba turned to squint at her suspiciously. 

“What's the occasion?" she squinted suspiciously. “You know I don’t like surprises.”

”Oh just humour me Elphie. I have a Lurlinemas present for you.” she chirped. 

"Oh wait I have something for you as well." Elpahba said, suddenly remembering the gift she had hidden.

She went over to her wardrobe and pulled out the tote bag crammed in the depths of the closet. Elphaba easily took it off of the top shelf and set it down on her desk carefully. Galinda watched her in awe. 

“How do you reach up there?” 

She saw Elphaba shrug. “You’re just small, my sweet.”

“Yeah but I’m cute so it works for me.”

“I mean you’re not wrong.” Elpahba said flatly and Galinda giggled at her. 

“Right, well I’m giving you _my_ gifts first so close your eyes and hold out your hands.” Galinda said, bubbling with excitement. 

Elpahba huffed but did as she said, shifting nervously from one foot to another as she waited. She felt vulnerable with her hands out an eyes closed, open to attack. 

After a chair scraping and the occasional muttered curse word from somewhere across the room, a heavy weight was placed into the green girl’s palms. She felt Galinda tap her wrist and she opened her eyes slowly. In her hands were two parcels, wrapped meticulously in beautiful high quality wrapping paper. 

“Well open them then.” Galinda teased fondly. 

“Okay.” she mumbled, surprised to have been given presents. In her family they didn’t celebrate Lurlinemas or birthdays. Elphaba would always be surprised whenever she received a gift. 

She set down the second gift on her desk and weighed the first in her hands. It was heavy and solid and Elphaba could tell, with growing excitement, that it was a book. Her fingers fumbled as she tried to open the wrapping paper, tearing it slightly and wincing. 

Galinda’s eye twitched and she jumped in to help Elpahba neatly unfold the present, the green girl thanking her quickly. 

The paper dropped from her hand as she took in the book before her. It was a heavy, cloth bound thing. Old and hefty but beautiful. The title was stamped in silver ink on the dark grey cover. 

‘Research into the similarities between the Animal and human brain.’ It read.  
And underneath that,  
‘Doctor Dillamond.’

“It’s a first edition by the way.” Galinda said, “Of his very first published research after getting his PhD. It was hard to find but surprisingly my parents have a lot of academic connections so I was able to pull some strings.” 

Elphaba’s mouth opened and closed in shock. She placed the book down with all the tenderness and care that she possessed and then launched herself into Galinda. 

The blonde let out a slight oof as Elphaba knocked the breath out of her, but then she was laughing. The green girl hugged her tightly, whispering ‘thank you’ in her ear, over and over again as she rocked them back and forth. 

“Do you like it?” Galinda asked nervously, twisting her fingers loosely in Elphaba’s long hair. 

“I love it,” she whispered into Galinda’s hair, “thank you so much my sweet.”

“Okay good!” Galinda breathed, desperately aware of Elphaba’s lips so close to her neck. “Now open the second present!” 

When Elphaba unwrapped it, being more successful this time, fabric unfolded in a rush through her arms. Elphaba imagined the feeling of water running on her to be much like that one. 

Upon further inspection, the gift was a grey-blue jumper, made from beautiful wool that still managed to be gorgeously smooth and even. Even Elphaba, with her lack of care to clothes and fashion, could tell how well made it was. She shivered at the pleasant softness under her stroking fingertips.

Galinda was watching her, eyes dark and intensely focused. Elphaba was watching her own hands, transfixed. 

Suddenly Galinda’s hand was next to hers, running over the wool and grazing her fingers. Hesitantly her hand toyed with Elphaba’s and then threaded its self through and held on softly. The green girl breathed out almost steadily. Galinda noticed the shake but said nothing. 

“Try it on.”

When she had put it on she dragged her feet over to the full length mirror by the door. Elphaba hated looking at her reflection, so much so that she had a habit of screwing up her eyes when she passed near the doorway. 

She felt Galinda’s hands rest on her shoulders and she opened her eyes reluctantly. In the mirror she could see Galinda bite her lip gently. She pretended not to notice. Then Elphaba was struck by herself. Who was that in the mirror? For perhaps the first time in her life, she admired how she looked. The green and blue was striking. 

“Why _Miss Elphaba_ , look at you, you’re _beautiful_.” Galinda said lightly. Jokingly formal. 

If Elphaba could sense the aching sincerity that Galinda was trying to hide, she did not let on. Perhaps to spare Galinda from awkwardness. Could she also feel how fast Galinda’s heart beat as she leaned into Elphaba, clutching her shoulders? _Stop_ , the blonde thought. _You don’t know how she feels about you._

Elphaba had stared at herself for longer than she was comfortable with. Her eyes dropped and she turned away from the mirror and into Galinda, who let out a startled eek. 

Elphaba looked searchingly into her eyes, her gaze stilling for a moment. Galinda treasured those rare moments when she could match Elphaba’s unwavering gaze, so used to seeing the frantic flickering of Elphaba’s eyes racing and darting around. 

“Hi” Galinda breathed. Elphaba felt her heart pounding. Her palms were going clammy. But there was distinct, fluttery attraction in the mix. It was always there when she saw Galinda, heightened all the more so by the closeness of her soft, pink lips. 

Elphaba wanted to lean in... 

“So what do you think of the sweater?” Galinda said abruptly, pulling back. 

Why was it that every day they seemed to reset? It had just been a few days ago that they had been stealing kisses against bookshelves, door frames, anywhere. And now Elphaba didn't know where they stood at all. It was frustrating to say the least.

"Elphie?" 

The green girl blinked heavily. “It’s really lovely. Thank you.” She swallowed. “I sort of liked the way I looked for once.” 

Galinda beamed. 

“That’s great!” Galinda said. “It’s knitted but it’s really soft and it shouldn’t be itchy. Oh and the guy in the store pointed out that all of the seams are laid flat so they shouldn't bother you. And I thought it would look really nice on you...” she trailed off, aware that she was rambling nervously. 

Elphaba was staggered by gratitude. She suddenly realised how much thought Galinda had put into both of the presents. What a strange concept, someone truly caring about her.

"Thank you so, so much." she said and leaned into Galinda, kissing her cheek softly. Hesitantly. 

"It's just a sweater." she laughed nervously, hoping that Elphaba couldn't hear her racing heart. 

"Okay" she whispered and kissed her cheek again, lingering, much closer to Galinda's mouth. Suddenly Galinda was overcome, tired of playing off her attraction. She hated how much progress they made and then how quick they were to fall back into awkward avoidance of each other’s touches. She _hated_ it. "No!" she protested as Elphaba pulled away. She grabbed her friend's sharp jaw, forcing Elphaba to kiss her properly. The green girl went perfectly still and rigid and Galinda could almost feel her heart stop. But then Elphaba was kissing her back aggressively, pulling the blonde tightly into her. 

Finally they broke away, after many moments, they were panting hard. Galinda pressed desperate kisses along Elphaba’s jaw and down her neck, finally resting her head on her shoulder, breathing hotly against green skin. 

Elphaba was dazed, her heart thumping wildly. She blinked hard to clear her head, finding herself still reeling with pleasure. 

“I haven’t given you your gift yet.” she said, hardly loud enough to be voicing her thoughts to anyone but herself. 

Galinda nodded. Elphaba noticed how flush her face was. 

The green girl went over to her desk and swept up the bag, thrusting it towards Galinda. 

As the blonde carefully slipped it from the bag and opened it, her breath caught. 

“Elphie, these are beautiful. Where on earth did you find this?”

“There’s a little shop that is sort of like a thrift store but with art and furniture and trinkets and stuff.”

Galinda’s fingers flicked through the leather bound portfolio, each piece of art encased in a protective plastic slip. Every building was drawn in such incredible detail, some were carefully constructed of ink but some were painted delicately in watercolour. Galinda stilled one one painting, her eyes instantly drawn to it.

“Is that...?” Galinda breathed. 

Elphaba nodded. 

There was a small description of the painting written in black ink underneath that read:  
'The Cloister of Saint Glinda. Unionist mauntery. Located on the Emerald City, Gillikin and Munchkinland border.’

It was very odd how this Church kept on cropping up in their lives. She had stumbled across the gift just a few days after reading about the cloister in the bookshop with Galinda. She had hardly been thinking about it as a Lurlinemas gift when buying it, since her family had never celebrated the holiday. But when she saw it, she just knew that Galinda would love it.

“Oh Elphie it’s so beautiful," the blonde whispered, snapping Elphaba out of her recollections, "Look at the way they’ve painted the light. It looks so real. And so peaceful. Someday we have to go there. I don’t know when but it has to happen.” 

“Someday, My sweet." Elphaba said and squeezed her arm fondly.

———

Lurlinemas break had finally arrived. Exams were done and Elphaba and Galinda were both packed and ready to go home to their families. It was nearly time for them to say their goodbyes for the next couple of weeks. This day had been looming over them like a thundercloud, saturated and heavy with rain. 

"Elphie?" 

"Hm?" 

"I'm going to miss you." 

"Its only a couple of weeks. You'll hardly notice I'm-" she looked up from checking her train ticket. "Oh." 

Galinda's eyes were wet and shiny and her lip was quivering against a futile attempt not to cry.

Elphaba stepped towards her and the blonde sucked in a raw, painful breath. Her face crumpled and she turned away, squeezing her eyes against hot tears. 

Elphaba couldn't offer any consoling words, suddenly finding her voice choked and unsteady. She turned Galinda into her with a light touch on her shoulder and squeezed her consolingly. 

Galinda was determined not to start bawling, not wanting to ruin her mascara. She buried her head into Elphaba's shoulder and forced herself to take some deep, steadying breaths. Once she felt more collected she gave Elphaba a watery smile. 

"I'm okay now. Sorry. I _am_ going to miss you though, it will be so weird not seeing you every day." 

"Hold out, my sweet. Its only for a couple of weeks," she said, stroking Galinda's cheek with her thumb fondly, "and you know how much I'll miss you too." 

Galinda could tell that Elphaba was about to kiss her. 

"Don't" she said, stopping her, "it will just make this harder." 

\------ 

The train bounced Elphaba about every so often but she didn't mind. She found that the journey was providing her with a nice atmosphere to work and so there she had been for the last couple of hours, tapping away at her laptop contentedly. She had somehow already blazed through most of her work and looked forwards to being able to unwind for the rest of the holiday with a good many books, the looming threat of exams having finally passed. So far she had managed to shut thoughts of Galinda out of her mind. _No_ she told herself, _you will not spend your holidays wallowing over her_. She knew she wouldn't have much success, she was already itching to call the beautiful blonde. Instead Elphaba buried her phone in her backpack and spent the remaining hour of her journey absorbed in her Politics essay. 

Galinda was not having much luck either. It was so hard to put Elphaba out of her mind. She had already caught up with Pfannee and Shenshen, texted Momsie and Popsicle to let them know that she had caught her train and scrolled through social media endlessly. She was restless, and irritated. How could she stand the next couple of weeks with such uncertainty between her and Elphaba. It was such a foggy situation, thought Galinda, how did she know where she and Elphaba stood? It was frustrating how quickly they were shy around each other, far too tentative and reluctant to overstep boundaries. And then the next minute they were passionately kissing and touching. What where they?, Galinda thought with a sigh. It hurt her head thinking about it. 

Galinda took her headphones out of her bag, and the little sketch book that she had brought with her, spending the rest of her journey alternating between gazing out of the window and doodling idly.

The blonde girl's parents were picking her up at the station but Elphaba was not so fortunate. She would have to hail a cab herself, which were few and far between, and it was a struggle to find one willing enough to venture up the treacherously twisty road to Colwen Grounds. Her father would probably be leading a sermon when Elphaba arrived at the station, not that he would care enough to pick her up himself even if he hadn't been busy. When Elphaba had gotten off her train and managed to elbow her way through the throngs of people, batting dawdlers out of the way with her small case, she found that the day was gloomy. Storm clouds rolled overhead and with a start, Elphaba realised that it was spitting rain when she felt the sharp prickle of water on her allergic skin. Elphaba resentfully pulled her coat lapels further up her neck, burying as much of her face as she could. Would it have been so hard for her father to arrange transport for her, realising the dangerous weather?

She huddled forlornly under a bus shelter, and miraculously a taxi appeared. Suddenly springing up and flagging it down, she threw herself in and rattled off the address. The driver grunted and they set off. It was a bumpy ride and Elphaba was jostled around for a good forty five minutes, making it extremely hard for her to sooth her burn treatment on her hands and face. Never the less, they eventually arrived and Elphaba payed the hefty fair, grateful that even though her father couldn't be bothered to pick her up, at least he had given her far too much money to cover the cost of her journey. It was probably her Grandfather's doing, most likely the Eminence had heard that she'd been travelling and passed over money to give to her. 

"Hello?" Elphaba called out into the cavernous entrance hall. No response. She could her faint chattering upstairs and dropped her suitcase by the door, climbing the grand staircase and making her way through the maze like house until the sound of voices are louder and far more distinguished. She opened the door to the sitting room and on the intrusion Nessa and Nanny turned around.

"Fabala!" Nessa trilled. "Come over and hug me."

Elphaba knelt beside her and hugged her tightly. Despite all their bickering they were both glad to see each other. Elphaba had missed her sister even if she would be far too stubborn to admit it, and she knew Nessa would be the same.

"Welcome home Ducky." Nanny said warmly as Elphaba settled into an armchair by the fire place.

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief, coming home was off to a much better start than anticipated.

"Father is leading a service and will be back after dinner, incase you were wondering where he was."

"Alright. And Grandfather?" 

"Doing business in Quailing Country. Daddy says he might be home at the end of next week, but we're not sure."

Elphaba nodded solemnly. She could feel some of her tension melt away knowing that she wouldn't have to face her father just yet. Elphaba managed to find a way to slip out when the conversation had dulled into comfortable silence, the only sounds being soft, contented breathing and the crackling fire.

Clowen Grounds could only accurately be described as a maze, but Elphaba knew the place well. She had been a solitary child, with a solitary childhood. Much of it had been spent exploring the depths of the manor. When Elphaba was a little girl, she had found a forgotten about room, tucked away at the top of the Western tower. You knew it was a big house when such a marvellous feature as a tower could lay forgotten. But none the less, Elphaba had found her own private sanctuary on that day and had gone racing down to find her mother. She could recall even now, with such piercing clarity, Melena’s fond laugh.

It reminded her of the sound of the stream in the woods that met the back yard. Little Elphaba had never gotten too close for fear of falling and burning, but she had loved to stand a safe distance away and listen to the soothing burbling of the water. That was the sound her mother had made when Elphaba had pleaded to move into the room she had discovered. Not a gentle, delicate laugh but one that was natural and lively but still managed to soothe Elphaba’s restlessness. "Of course sweetheart." her mother had said. Although Elphaba had often wished for a better mother, she still wished that she could hear that laugh again.

Perhaps the most curious thing about the room was that at some point in time someone had put a piano there. At the top of a tower. Elphaba couldn’t fathom how it had been done, save for some sort of magical spell. Perhaps something Galinda would practice in her sorcery classes. 

And so Elphaba had grown up exploring and reading and playing the piano. Hours and hours and years and years locked in her room sitting at that beautiful instrument. Whatever sheet music she could get her hands on, any melody she had heard wafting around somewhere she would use. She had become quite a virtuoso. There was something she loved about playing the piano, the logicality of reading and playing music and yet the freedom to express herself. 

Of course her piano wasn’t at Shiz, she thought as she sat down to play idly once she had reached her bedroom. She’d have to do something about that. She missed playing. It was one of the only things she missed about home. 

Later that evening, at dinner time, the first thing Nessa said to her was:

"I think you're getting worse, Fabala."

Elphaba looked up from the stove to roll her eyes at Nessarose. This was one of the things she definitely didn’t miss at Shiz.

"Am not." she gritted her teeth, finding herself once again infuriated at her sister. 

"Oh really?" Nessa raised an eyebrow, "you're making spaghetti again."

"So?“

“ _So_ , you had spaghetti yesterday, and the day before. And every dinner the last few months before you went to Shiz. And don't get me started on your sweater."

"What's wrong with my sweater?" Elphaba said defensively.

"You've worn it ever since you got home."

"I _like_ it! It was a gift from Galinda. And you do know I _wash it_ right?"

"That's not the _point_ ," Nessa said patronisingly, "you were doing so well at Shiz. Being independent, trying new things. And now you're going all rigid again."

Elphaba huffed, she hated it when her _younger sister_ treated her like a child. 

"I _am_ independent. I've always taken care of you _and_ myself. Excuse me for wanting to eat and wear what I want. I am an adult remember, I can do what I like." Elphaba said and stirred the pot of sauce on the stove irritatedly.

"Okay fine, whatever," Nessa said and rolled her wheelchair over to the table, "could you pass my food please?"

"Sure," Elphaba grumbled and put Nessa's dinner on a plate and set it in front of her. She dished out her own food and sat down heavily at the table, picking at her meal with her fork. There were footsteps in the hallway and Nanny shuffled into the kitchen, closely followed by Frex, and sat down heavily in the chair by the fire.

"Daddy!" Nessa squealed, suddenly so much happier than she had been with Elphaba. Frex strode over to hug her.

"Hello my darling girl." he said.

Then he went over to Elphaba and lay his hand on her shoulder, almost fondly, and she tensed and brushed his hand off.

"Now, now Fabala," he sighed, "don't get worked up."

"You know she doesn't like being touched, Frexspar." Nanny tutted from the big green armchair.

Elphaba didn't say anything and instead focused on shovelling as much pasta in her mouth as she could.

"Honestly, you could at least slow down or cut up your food. You don't need to eat like such an animal." Nessa chimed in.

"Let the poor girl be, what is it with you two?" Nanny said, "always picking over everything little Duckie does."

Nessa and Frex were silent, Nanny was always able to put them in their place. Elphaba wiped her mouth angrily with a napkin and leapt up, dropping her empty dish in the sink and racing towards the door.

"Faba-" Frexspar went to say but Nanny gave him a pointed look. "Just let her go." she said.

Elphaba raced across the manor and went into the library. It was a vast room, almost like a maze. The shelves stretched up and up towards the lofty ceilings, ancient books filling every shelf. It was almost like stepping into another century, and Elphaba loved it. At the very far side of the library were all her favourite books and another little space that was Elphaba's only. She hadn't come to look for it since getting back from Shiz and she hoped that it had remained untouched during her time away. Her shoes clacked across the black and white marble floor as she made her way through the labyrinth of the library.

Finally she found her spot, unchanged and as welcoming as ever. She smiled at the little pile of books beside a spread of cushions on the window seat, and sat down, running her hands over the wooden bench. The grounds were dark and uninviting as she looked out over them, so she pulled the heavy velvet curtain across the window and curled up on the seat. She wanted to pull out her phone and call Galinda just to hear her voice. Elphaba was almost ashamed of how much she missed the blonde. Instead, she found herself standing up, almost in a daze, wandering to the shelves full of books about architecture.

Galinda would love it here, Elphaba thought. However much the outside world saw Galinda as vapid and popular, she had shown Elphaba her true self. Elphaba wanted Galinda by her side right now but she shuddered at the thought of mixing her two worlds together. Her life at Shiz and her life at home were too separate and she would hate to inflict her family on Galinda.

The library shelves were lined with old, heavy books about Munchkinland buildings, Quadling architecture, Vinkin castles and Gillikinise Cathedrals. There were hundreds of books on every style of building, Colwen Grounds had every book imaginable. Elphaba climbed the ladder attached to the shelves and found a collection of beautiful old books, an intricate gold spine caught her eye and she pulled the book off the shelf. It was beautifully and delicately decorated and the cover read, "Munchkinland and Gillikin Country: architecture through the ages.' A smaller subheading read, 'The architectural history of Oz's two most iconic nations.'

Elphaba climbed down and sat on the floor, leafing through the book. She could understand the appeal of Architecture to Galinda, she quickly found herself becoming entranced by the haunting beauty of the old buildings. She took out her phone and took a picture of a page tiled 'Gillikin Country: Famous Churches, Chapels and Cathedrals.' Underneath there was a small photo of the Church of St. Glinda that seemed to keep cropping up everywhere in their lives.

She sent the photo to Galinda with the message 'Thinking of you :) Hope you've had a good night.'

Then she turned off her phone and made her way to bed, carrying the book with her under her arm.

\------

The next morning Elphaba woke up, staring groggily at the ceiling. She rolled over and checked her phone, seeing a notification from Galinda. She propped herself up in bed on her arm.

Galinda: You’re so sweet Elphie xx I miss you loads :(

Elphaba switched her phone off and fell back heavily onto her bed. She sighed. She wished she wasn’t here. Why couldn’t she be back at Shiz. Back with Galinda...

In Frottica, Galinda had also awoken and checked her phone, feeling slightly disappointed that Elphaba hadn’t responded to her message. She dragged herself out of bed reluctantly and put on her dressing gown.

After she had made her way downstairs to the kitchen she made herself a cup of tea and some toast and then sat down at the table. She looked up when she heard footsteps and saw her father bustle into the kitchen with his newspaper under his arm. 

“Morning sweetheart.” he said and squeezed her shoulder lovingly. Galinda wrapped her arm around him as he stood besides her, looking down at her toast. 

“Morning Popsicle,” she chirped, already feeling a bit more lively, “there’s more bread to make toast if you want it.”

“Mm don’t mind if I do,” Highmuster said and popped a couple of slices in the toaster, “your mother will be up soon. Remember that the Hardlees are coming round tonight, we’re having dinner with them.”

Galinda groaned internally, they were family friends but she found them dreadfully boring. Their son was the worst, just a few years older than her and fresh out of college. He was always leering and gawking at her. He considered himself some sort of high and mighty businessman when in reality he was an intern at his ‘Daddy’s law firm’. Galinda rolled her eyes at her toast.

The kitchen door opened and Larena swished into the room.

“Well there they are, my favourite two.” she said and hugged her husband and her daughter. 

“We’re just _so_ glad to have you home, Galinda darling. You’ve been away for such a long time." Arena said, stroking her daughter's cheek affectionately. "Now that it’s not so late you better catch us up, what’s been going on in _Galinda land_ , hm?” she exclaimed and slid into the chair next to her.

“Not much really. Um I’ve finished my end of term exams. Apart from that I’ve just hung out with friends. Been to some parties. You know, having the student experience,” she said, “but I suppose there is something you should know. I don’t think you’re going to like it...”

“What is it dear?”

“I broke up with Fiyero.” Galinda blurted out. Here we go, she thought.

“Why?” Momsie said, shocked, “was there someone else?”

“No! No, that wasn’t it, it wasn’t working anymore. It wasn’t a good relationship for me.”

“But sweetheart, we though you loved him? Didn’t you?” said Popsicle.

“I thought I did too. I must have done,” she added hastily for her parent’s benefit, “but he didn’t treat me well, it wasn’t fair to me" she said and, with desperation, gripped her mothers hands tightly, "you have to _understand_ that.”

"This is such a shame, he was just the perfect boy for you." her mother lamented.

"No Momsie! He wasn't perfect. I wasn't happy."

"Oh Oz! The Hardlees are coming over tonight," Larena said, too caught up in her concern for her family's reputation to listen to her daughter, "they mustn't know about this, Patralia will want me to set you up with that _dreadful_ boy of hers."

"Darling will you please _calm down_." Galinda's father said.

"But what would they think of you," her mother said, focusing her attention on Galinda, "breaking up with your loving and committed boyfriend as soon as you got to University. Like some sort of wh-"

“Momsie!” Galinda cut her off in shock. “They won’t think anything of it. People break up _all the time_ , it’s _sad_ but it happens. I just need you two to be supportive of this. _Please_. It was hard for me to do.”

After her parents glanced at each other and a look of agreement passed between them, Galinda’s mother sighed and took her hand.

“I'm sorry darling, of course we support you,” she said.

Not liking to dwell on unpleasant topics, her mother nudged her cheekily. 

“Do you have your eye on anyone else now then?”

Galinda found it remarkable how quickly her moods changed.

“Sort of.” she said without thinking and blushed.

“Right...well I’ll let you two chat and I’ll go to my study to read my paper.” her father interrupted and steered himself out of the room and away from a more detailed conversation about his daughter’s love life.

“So...who is he then?” her mother said once Popsicle had left.

“Hm?”

“This mystery man that you have your eye on.” she laughed.

“Oh it’s nothing really.” Galinda said quickly.

“You’re blushing,” she teased, “come on Galinda, I want to know all about your hip life at Shiz. Who is he. I bet he’s attractive.”

“You could say that,” she murmured and Elphaba’s sharp and chiselled features flashed across her mind.

“Oh so there _is_ a guy.”

“No Momsie there’s no _guy_ , really.” she rolled her eyes and laughed. Well that part was technically true.

“I don’t believe you, but alright. Just look at that pretty face of yours, how could boys not be trailing after you.”

“Okay, okay. That’s quite enough embarrassment for one morning. I’m going upstairs.” Galinda said as she pried her face from between her mother’s palms.

—————— 

Sunday morning was Church. Elphaba proested but after a sharp look from her father, she slunk into the car, sitting in the back with Nanny. The family were all dressed in their Church finery and Elphaba was wearing her ‘nice’ dress, otherwise known as her only dress, that she had reluctantly packed with her.

When they arrived they shuffled into a pew at the front and helped Nessa sit down, folding up her wheelchair. Frexspar started his sermon, his voice serious and stern.

Damnation, damnation, the Unnamed God will frown on you for that. More damnation.

Elphaba’s mind wandered.

She hated Church. Her dress was uncomfortable, she despised her father’s harsh preaching and she didn’t like to be in a room filled with judgey strangers that she’d have to greet afterwards with her family. They would exchange pleasentries and compliment her father on his work for the Church. Everyone knew they were all avoiding talking about Elphaba’s green skin, her disability, her sister’s disability, their dead mother. There was so much to be left unsaid with the Thropps. It didn’t stop everyone in the congregation from gossiping about them though.

Elphaba was standing next to her sister, gripping the side of her wheelchair. Nanny was off somewhere, probably by the table of biscuits. Elphaba had gone over there earlier with Nessa but her stomach was doing that weird clenching thing that it did when she was uncomfortable, and she couldn't bring herself to eat anything. So it was just her and her sister standing in the isle. Until one of the old ladies of the congregation was leading her father over to them.

"And that was just such a wonderful sermon Father Thropp, people these days are too soft. We need to come down hard on sinners. We must just _follow_ the Holy book _exactly_!" the old lady said, cutting her hand into palm to emphasise each word she spoke. 

"I completely agree, Magrine. Its always so good to know that my flock is with me." he chuckled. "Ah Nessie, Fabala, there you are." 

"Nessarose dear, look at you. As beautiful as always," Magrine said, patting her head. "And Elphaba," she said turning to her slowly in her old age, "so good to see you again, and back in Church." 

"Yes, well. I've been away at University." 

"Right, dear. But we didn’t see you in Church very often even when you _weren’t_ away. You know what they say about people who don’t go to Church. They’re heathens. And you know what happens to heathens? They burn.” 

Elphaba clenched her jaw and stalked off. She felt prickly but she didn't quite know what was wrong except for that she needed to get out. Elphaba slipped out of the doors, she could almost feel her father's eyes burning into her back. 

She found a spot to sit down, leaning back against the whitewashed stone walls. From the back of the Church, there was a meadow stretching almost endlessly into the distance and Elphaba felt as if she could blend into the green grass. There was no sign of yesterday’s rain, the dark storm clouds had been chased away by crisp wintery sunshine that chilled Elphaba's face pleasantly. She knew that she was getting grass stains on her dress and that Nanny would have a fit, and that Frex would shout at her later for leaving. But right now she didn't care, she just needed some time away. So she pulled out a book and buried herself in it, shutting out the world. 

An hour later, Elphaba was brutally snatched from her quiet little world. Frexspar grabbed her wrist angrily and dragged Elphaba up. 

"What was that little stunt, _Fabala_?" he hissed, and Elphaba recoiled from him. 

"Daddy, don't." Nessa said from somewhere behind them. Frexspar's eyes unglazed and he pushed his daughter from him, striding away. Elphaba trembled under the worried glances of Nanny and Nessa, clutching her sore wrist to her chest. They hurried after Frexspar and Elphaba was left to trail reluctantly after them to the car park. 

After Elphaba slipped into the back seat, Frex whispered "we'll talk about this later." before slamming the car door shut. The rest of the drive was filled with an oppressive, heavy silence. Frexspar's fingers were gripped tightly around the steering wheel, knuckles white. 

When they got home Nanny stayed close to Elphaba but Frexspar said, "I want to have a _private_ word with _Miss_ Elphaba." 

"I really think we should come with you-" Nanny said but Frexspar was already dragging Elphaba into the kitchen and slamming the door. 

"Do you think that was acceptable behaviour?" her father said, back to the door and gripping the counter top. He turned. "Walking away like that. That was _incredibly rude_.” he turned around. “How do you think that make me look? My own daughter being so disrespectful?" He spoke with tight lips, his voice measured and clenched. He had that cold, crazed look in his eyes that scared Elphaba. 

She backed away. 

"Don't you have anything to say?" 

"Sorry." she managed to choke out. 

"Oh you're _sorry_ are you? Is that all?" Suddenly he had strode across the room and gripped Elphaba's jaw. A familiar feeling of fear and anger burned through Elphaba. 

"Get the _fuck_ off me." she spat and wrenched herself away. 

"How dare you. You do not speak to me that way you little brat." 

Elphaba glared at the floor, rubbing her jaw angrily. 

"Tomorrow, and all of next week you will come to Church with me and you will not leave. You will act like a _normal person_." 

"No." 

"what?" he growled. 

"No! I'm not going to Church. I'm not acting 'normal' for you. For God's sake I'm autistic and you _know it_. Stop pretending that I'm not." 

"Bitch." that stung. "Keep the Lord's name out of your dirty little mouth. You will do what I say. I won't have the congregation talking about my own family, so you will stop acting like a retard." 

"Shut up!" Elphaba screamed and fled from the kitchen. She ran through the house, her feet pounding on the stone steps, climbing higher and higher. She climbed past the corridor leading off the stairwell and up old wooden stairs to the Western Tower.

She slammed her door and sat down heavily on her bed, wiping her eyes angrily on her sleeve, then dropped her head into her arms and cried. But then she leapt up and grabbed her suitcase from beside the door and started stuffing all her clothes in it frantically. 

Maybe she could take Galinda up on her offer to spend Lurlinemas with her. She didn't even know if it would be possible for her to stay with the blonde on such short notice but Elphaba wasn't thinking clearly. All she knew was that she wanted to get out of Colwen grounds. She had to get away from her father and this horrible, choking atmosphere.

In a frantic panic, she stuffed her clothes back into her suitcase, going around the room and gathering up all of her possessions. She pulled some books off her shelf to take with her and dropped them in her suitcase.

When she saw a Unionist Bible on her shelf she picked it up, her hands shaking, and turned around to throw it hard against the wall. It hit the floor with a sickening thud. Elphaba stood in the centre of the room panting.

She dug her knuckles into her forehead and whimpered, trying to stop crying. After a few deep breaths she picked up her phone and called Galinda.

Voicemail.

She tried texting her instead. It was frustrating how many times she had to retype a word because of her shaking fingers.

Elphaba: Glin when you see this call me please it's important.

She lay down on her bed and dropped her phone down besides her. A few minutes later it rung and she sat up quickly, seeing that Galinda had requested to video call with her. Elphaba wiped her eyes frantically and accepted the call. 

Immediately her screen was filled with Galinda, her hair tied back and makeup off. 

“Elphie? Are you okay? Sorry I didn’t get your first call I was downstairs. We had guests over. ” she said, her eyebrows knitted with concern.

“Are you busy? I'm sorry. I- I just I need to-“

“Take a breath Elphie.”

She did and she spluttered, coughing hard which just made her cry again. 

“Babe what’s wrong? I’m worried.”

“Can I- can I stay with you? You said before I could if things were bad. Things are bad. My father- he- we fought. I can’t stay at home. Can I see you?” 

Every word she stumbled on, not making much sense through her tears and anger. 

“I’m sure you can Elphie. I’ll ask my parents. But I need to make sure you’re okay before I hang up. Can you take some more deep breaths for me babe?”

She nodded and tried to breathe slowly and surely. 

“Good girl.” Galinda said reassuringly. “You’re shivering though.”

Elphaba rolled under the covers, which seemed like a Herculean task. She felt as if she’s had cried out all her strength and energy. 

“I’m going to go talk to my parents now Elphie. I’ll message you after and tell you what they said. But all you need to worry about now is getting a good rest, okay. So will you promise me you’ll try and sleep now?”

Elphaba nodded sleepily, already feeling her sad eyes drooling closed. 

“Goodnight Elphie.” Galinda said softly and then hung up. 

Her parents were still in the sitting room with the Hardlees where she had last left them. 

“Is everything okay dear?” her mother said at the sight of her daughter’s pinched, worried face.

“I need to talk to you both.” she said, addressing Momsie and Popsicle. 

The Hardlees shared a look and Mrs Hardlee cleared her throat. “Right, well perhaps we best be off.”

“It was so lovely to have you all over.” Larena said and ushered them out of the door hurriedly. 

“Now what is it darling, what’s wrong?” Highmuster said. 

“You know my friend Elphaba?”

Her parents nodded, Elphaba always seemed to be mentioned one way or another in all of Galinda’s emails and video calls with her parents. 

“Well she’s had a really bad fight with her father. He’s not very nice to her and I’m worried about what will happen if she stays there with him. Would she be able to stay with us until I go back to Shiz?” she pleaded. 

“Of course she can.” Popsicle said. 

“Anything she needs.” said Momsie. “We can buy her a train ticket.”

Galinda wanted to sob with relief. She hugged her parents tightly. “I love you two so much. Thank you. I’ll go tell her now.”

“Okay sweetheart. I must say I’m so proud of the caring woman you’ve become.”

“Thank you Momsie. Goodnight and thank you again. I love you both.”

Galinda composed a hurried message to Elphaba. 

_My parents are happy to have you come and want to buy your train ticket here. I can’t wait to see you Elphie and make sure you’re alright. In the morning call me and we can look at tickets._

————

When Elphaba woke up, the first thing she did was check her messages, a great relief flooding through her at Galinda’s words. She called Galinda and the blonde picked up the phone immediately, she must’ve been awake for longer. 

They managed to find last minute tickets for the next train to Frottica and Galinda raced downstairs, her parents paying. She hugged them and ran back upstairs and sent all the details to Elphaba. 

“Thank you, my sweet. And tell your parents thank you from me now. And I’ll thank them when I arrive. Oz, I’m going to see you later today. I’ve missed you so much Glin. I’ve been aching to see you.”

Galinda’s heart melted as she looked into Elphaba’s sincere dark eyes through the video call.

“I should go say goodbye to Nanny and Nessa and stuff. My train comes in a couple of hours. And then a few hours after that I get to see _you_.”

“Well go get ready then,” Galinda laughed, “I can’t wait for you to get here.”

So Elphaba gathered up all of her stuff and lugged it down stairs to the entrance hall. She sought out Nanny and Nessa, explaining to each of them that she couldn’t be around Frexspar but loved them both very much. She barely listened to Nessarose's protests. Instead she shook her off and marched out of the door, getting into the taxi she had ordered.

An hour later Elphaba was at the station and was sat around waiting. When her train finally pulled up, she dragged her suitcase onboard and settled into her seat. She texted Galinda and told her she was on her way. Elphaba was so exhausted that she then managed to fall asleep, despite usually finding it impossible to sleep on journeys. 

————

“Elphaba’s on her train and will get to Frottica in a few hours.” Galinda said from the top of the stairs. 

“Do you want us to drive you down to the station?” asked Highmuster. 

“I think I’ll drive down myself to meet her. I don't want to overwhelm her.”

“Okay then.”

“Also Elphie’s a vegetarian,” Galinda called, “we can’t feed her steak, okay. And she’s a bit...shy. She gets a bit uncomfortable meeting new people. I promise she’s not being rude if she doesn’t say much. She’s the sweetest person honestly.”

Galinda raced back upstairs and her parents shrugged to one another, her mother raising her eyebrow curiously.

\-------

"The next station that this train will be calling at is Frottica, Pertha Hills."

Elphaba snapped her book shut and stuffed it in her bag. After getting her suitcase and backpack she waited impatiently, in the hallway between two carriages, for the train to stop at Frottica. She rocked on her heels, bouncing up and down in anticipation. 

A blonde streak briefly flashed by as the train raced into the platform. When the doors opened, Elphaba got off the train and scanned up and down the platform. Finally she saw Galinda, standing there in a long cream coat, her beautiful golden curls pinned back from her face at the sides. Her friend looked up and saw Elphaba, her face splitting into a wide grin. 

Hauling her suitcase, she practically ran to Galinda and hugged her tightly, nearly lifting her up. The blonde stroked her cheek, staring deeply into her eyes. Elphaba felt butterflies in her stomach and she leaned into Galinda’s touch, smiling shyly. 

Slipping her hand gently into Elphaba’s, Galinda led her out of the station. She helped Elphaba load her suitcase into the boot of her car and they climbed in. When they were alone in the car, Galinda pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a half laugh, half cry. 

“God I’ve been so worried about you all day. I’m so glad you’re finally here with me, that you’re safe.”

Elphaba patted her arm. “Don’t worry, My sweet. I’m okay. I’m glad I’m here too.”

Galinda nodded and put her hand over her friend’s, squeezing it. When she let it go, she started the car and they set off back to Galinda’s home. 

It only took about twenty minutes to get there and they passed the short time with smalltalk. Elphaba found that type of conversation difficult to navigate, even when it was just with Galinda. The blonde understood eventually and they fell to comfortable silence, Galinda smiling to her self as she drove. 

When they got home, Galinda’s parents were at the door to meet them. They greeted Elphaba happily, managing to put her at ease almost immediately- a hard feat. Galinda explained how tired they were to her parents and she led Elphaba upstairs. 

“This is my room.” Galinda said, once they had reached the fifth floor. It was a large house and her and Elphaba were both slightly out of breath after carrying the green girl’s luggage up so many flights of stairs. “There’s a guest bedroom down the hall that my mum made up for you. But come keep me company now.”

Galinda wished that she had an excuse for Elphaba to sleep in her room. At Shiz Elphaba was always right there at night and Galinda found that comforting. 

Galinda patted her bed and Elphaba came to lie next to her, leaning against the headboard. The blonde wrapped her arms around her, burying her face in Elphaba’s neck. 

Even despite being called down for a late dinner hours later and then being wished goodnight by Highmuster and Larena, they managed to end back up in that position.

They lay like that for a good while, until it was dark outside the window. At some point they had snuggled under the covers. 

“Elphaba?”

“Hm?”

“I’m bored. Do you want to play a game.”

“I’m tired. Do I have to get out of your bed to play it?”

“No.”

“Okay fine. What is it then?” she said with a yawn. 

“Have you ever played truth or dare?” Galinda asked, the perfect picture of innocence. 

“Nope. Never had anyone to play it with.”

“Oh Elphie let me teach you how to play! It’s fun. Truth or dare? You have to pick one.”

“What are you going to ask me if I pick truth?”

“You’ll have to see what I think of.”

“Hm. Truth I guess.”

“Okay. Let me think.” After a few moments of contemplation, Galinda said “This is going to sound like such a weird question but I always thought autistic people didn’t have sexual thoughts. But we had sex.”

Elphaba blinked. “What are you asking me?”

“Do you think about sex like other people?”

Elphaba tried not to be offended, she knew that Galinda didn't mean to be ignorant, she just didn't know any better. “Well neither of us can know how other people think about sex. But being autistic doesn’t mean you don’t like to have sex or don’t fantasise about it. Obviously some autistic don't but thats true of all people of general. But personally I mean I think about it.”

Galinda nodded, biting her lip. 

"Okay good. I'm sorry if that was insensitive or anything, I've never had an autistic person in my life before you. I only know the stereotypes I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask because incase I had ever made you uncomfortable with what we had done." 

"If I was uncomfortable I would've told you. And thank you for having good intentions and wanting to learn, most people don't bother."

“Well I'm glad I know now." Galinda said, smiling sincerely. "Now you have to ask me if I want to do a truth or a dare.” she said. 

“Oh, okay. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Galinda grinned wickedly. 

“What do I dare you to do?”

"You have to come up with something."

“Helpful.”

“How about I dare you to do something and show you what I mean?”

“Its not going to be dangerous is it?” Elphaba said, squinting. 

“No, no. Of course not. Hm now let me see...” Galinda said, tapping her lip in contemplation. Suddenly she oohed and stared at Elphaba. “I know. I dare you to tell me a fantasy you’ve never told anyone.”

“And I have to answer?”

“Yes.”

Galinda trusted that if Elphaba really didn’t want to tell her something then she wouldn’t, but Galinda could tell that Elphaba’s dislike of rule breaking might come in handy in this game. 

“I’m not sure I really have one.”

“Oh come on. There’s got to be something dirty you think about that you’d never tell anyone. Except me. Because you have to tell me.”

“I think I’d quite like to try a strap on. Does that count?” she said unsurely, going dark green. 

“Interesting.” Galinda said, a cheeky glint in her eye. “Do you want me to tell you one of my fantasies?”

“Yeah.” Elphaba said in a low voice. The atmosphere had changed in the room, it had become charged. 

Galinda looked into Elphaba’s eyes as she whispered “I want somebody to take complete control over me. I want to be completely powerless with someone I trust. I think about being tied up.” she said, leaning into Elphaba. “About what that would be like.”

Elphaba stared back at her with wide eyes, as Galinda’s breath tickled her cheek.

Galinda whispered “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Elphaba breathed. 

“Kiss me-“

Elphaba was there before Galinda had finished her sentence. She pushed her backwards onto the bed, kissing her hungrily. 

“Truth or-“ Elphaba mumbled into Galinda’s lips. 

“Dare.” the blonde groaned. 

“Take off your top.” Elphaba commanded, growing more confident. 

Galinda pulled off her blouse and chucked it over Elphaba’s shoulder, throwing her head back at the feel of kisses on her neck. 

The green girl clutched the sides of Galinda’s ribs, her fingers unconsciously tracing shapes. She kept her lips close to Galinda’s neck, pressing them slowly against her neck. Breathing in her perfume. Worshiping her skin. She ran her hands up and down the blonde’s sides as if she was trying to memorise the shape of her. 

“I missed you.” The words came out muffled, she had said them into Galinda’s neck. “I didn’t want to leave it like that, you know, and not see you for weeks. It’s been so confusing between us.”

“How did you want to leave it?” Galinda said, breath catching as Elphaba moved down to kiss her ribs and stomach. It was like she was trying to devour her. She rarely saw this side of Elphaba and she loved it. 

“I don’t know.” she said whenever her lips detached from Galinda’s soft skin.

She trailed further down, her fingers about to toy with the hem of Galinda’s skirt. The blonde’s breath hitched and she tangled her fingers in Elphaba’s hair, stilling her.

"I- Elphaba wait. I don't think we should do this now. As much as I want to...and I really want to," she said, her voice shaking as she tried to control her arousal, "I think that we should- well...do you have feelings for me? Like real feelings. Not just heat of the moment 'lets fuck and then go back to normal' feelings?"

Elphaba paused, frozen above Galinda's waist. All her earlier confidence had suddenly vanished. She felt like a dear in the headlights, did Galinda want her to be honest and say yes or would she be angry if Elphaba was actually attracted to her.

"Do you- do you _want_ me to have feelings for you?" she said, tripping over her words. Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest and all she wanted to do was lie down and take some deep breaths to work against the heat between her legs.

"Elphie." Galinda breathed, staring at her and waiting for an answer.

"Yes," Elphaba looked down at her hand and placed it lightly on the top of Galinda's thigh, "I _like you_ like you."

"You do? Really?" 

Elphaba nodded shyly.

"Oh Elphie! I'm so happy." she said and launched herself at the green girl, wrapping her arms around her tightly and burying her face in Elphaba's shoulder.

"Does this mean that you like me too?" Elphaba said, hope creeping into her voice.

"Of course, you idiot." Galinda giggled and kissed Elphaba, without any hint of reservation.

"But Elphie," she said and broke away from their kiss, "after that party, when we had sex, I was drunk and we were hiding how we properly felt. And I know we could do it now but I want the next time to be _really special_ because _I really like you_. So why don't we go for dinner in town tomorrow night. It can be a date. Then we can revisit _this_."

"Okay...yeah I'd like that. A lot." Elphaba said, joy creeping into her voice. She was going on a date with Galinda! Her heart was singing. 

"Great.” Galinda smiled. “And you can stay here tonight if you're good. Just sleeping remember. No sex tonight."

"Oh no," Elphaba said with a dramatic sigh, "It's almost as if I went eighteen years as a virgin. However will I cope tonight."

Galinda giggled and smacked her arm playfully. Then she stood up and walked seductively to the bathroom, shaking her hips. She turned around, knowing Elphaba was watching her and winked. The green girl gulped and turned a darker shade before burying herself under the covers and beaming.

When Galinda came out (of the bathroom) she pulled out her pyjamas and set them on her dressing table, facing away from Elphaba. Then she unhooked her bra and it fell to the floor next to her. She heard Elphaba's breath hitch even though she wasn't facing her and she smirked, making sure to bend over as she stepped out of her panties. Once she had her pyjama shorts on she pulled her camisole slowly over her head and turned around. 

"Woah," Elphaba whispered, staring at Galinda. Her shirt was quite thin and Elphaba could very clearly see the shape of Galinda's breasts.

"Something wrong?" she said mock innocently and laughed, slipping into bed next to Elphaba.

"You're mean." the green girl grumbled.

"Sorry Elphie." Galinda giggled.

"We don't have to sleep at opposite ends of the bed, do we?" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"No, never C'mere you." the blonde whispered. She kissed Elphaba chastely and snuggled into her, the green girl wrapping her arms around her and drawing Galinda into her chest.

—————

“Are you ready to go?” Elphaba said the next evening. Galinda looked absolutely stunning. She couldn’t believe that she was going on a date with such a beautiful woman. Galinda smiled and nodded, her curls bouncing elegantly. Elphaba felt her breath leave her at such a beautiful sight. 

“Momsie, Popsicle, Elphie and I are going into town.” Galinda called. 

“At this hour?” Larena frowned, poking her head round the living room door. 

“It’s only seven o’clock. We’re going shopping and we’ll get some dinner whilst we’re out.” Of course Galinda couldn’t tell them that they were going on a date. 

“Oh okay. Have fun girls.”

“Stay safe.” Galinda heard her father say. 

“Bye, love you.” Galinda called as they left the house. “Don’t wait up!”

When they reached the bottom of the garden, Galinda stilled Elphaba, turning her into her. She took her hands and stared up at her, marvelling at Elphaba’s sharp jaw and strong, well shaped nose. Her green skin seemed almost luminescent in the moonlight. 

“Are you excited, My sweet?” Elphaba said, smiling down at her “I am. I’ve been hoping that this moment would happen for a long time.”

“I may not have realised it before but there’s always been something here. I’m so glad we’re really going on a date. Oh my God we’re going on a _date_.” she giggled. “You know I haven’t been on a first date since Fiyero, I’m so excited!”

“Well I’ve never been on a date so I’m sorry if I mess up.”

“Hey, it’s you and me. Don’t worry. And I’ll still think you’re hot even if you ‘mess up’.” she teased, tapping Elphaba’s nose affectionately. 

Elphaba went a darker green and cleared her throat awkwardly. 

“See. There.” Galinda said, catching her arm. “You don’t have to pull away, it’s just me Elphie.”

She nodded and let herself be pulled closer to Galinda again. The blonde girl took her hand and squeezing it, led them to the bus stop. 

“Do you ever drink?” Galinda asked. “I’ll probably have some wine so I didn’t want to take the car.”

“I mean I haven’t really gotten drunk before but I’ll have some wine too I guess.”

“Ooh I wonder what you’re like tipsy. Exciting.” Galinda giggled. 

“I’m not having too much, don’t get your hopes up.” she laughed. 

When they reached the bus stop and got on the bus, Galinda fought her instinct to drop Elphaba’s hand. Instead she squeezed it tighter and smiled up at Elphaba. They got a few strange looks walking around town together, Elphaba being green and both of them being women. Galinda supposed that her date was used to staring but she herself had never been a subject for scrutiny. On a whole, Frottica was much more conservative than Shiz and the Emerald City, and Galinda was accustomed to it. She supposed it must be the same for Elphaba in Munchkinland. 

“We’re here.” Galinda said, stopping them outside of her favourite restaurant. When they stepped inside Elphaba noticed how intimate it was, soft pink lighting and smooth jazz music. It was sophisticated but not intimidating. It was romantic. Galinda had impeccable taste. 

The owner came out to great Galinda when they arrived and they caught up, laughing and exchanging wishes of wellness. The server led them to their table and the moment Galinda sat down, the rest of the world faded away. It was just Elphaba sitting across from her, looking adorably nervous and picking at the table cloth. 

“Hi.” Galinda said softly and Elphaba met her gaze. Whenever Elphaba truly looked into her eyes, however briefly, Galinda always felt her breath hitch. 

“Hey.” she replied, equally as soft, and smiled shyly at her. When the server came, Elphaba instantly became attentive and confident, checking for any signs of nervousness or anxiety in the blonde girl. Galinda seemed fine however, and ordered them some wine to try. They ordered their food as well and Elphaba was pleased to see how many vegetarian options they had. When Galinda had been planning their date in her mind all day, she had made sure to consider that.

When the wine came, Galinda sipped on hers and enjoyed watching the many faces Elphaba made as she tried her own. Her face puckered up at the taste and she made a disgusted little noise before shrugging and taking another sip. Galinda laughed, her curls bouncing. Elphaba thought that that was the most divine sight she had ever seen. 

“You’re so beautiful.” she breathed, and Galinda stopped laughing and blushed prettily. 

“Thank you Elphaba.” 

The rest of their dinner, they kept on stealing charged glances at each other, giggling when they caught each other staring. Elphaba realised that she had not expected to feel so comfortable, but she was completely at ease. It was Galinda, the person she always felt so safe around. All day in her head she had built up how nerve wracking and awkward the date would feel. But now that she was here she realised all those feelings had melted away into happiness. 

After they had payed they were walking down the high street, Galinda swinging their linked hands. 

“Oh! I forgot to tell you that in a couple of days we’re having a big Lurlinemas party at home. That’s why my parents have been so busy, making sure everything is going to plan.”

“Oh okay.”

“We do it every year and I just thought to tell you since you’re staying with us. It’s a very fancy party with lots of people and we’ll have to be there. But we can get away for bits of it when we need to. Does that sound sort of all right?”

“I mean I don’t _love_ parties but it sounds sort of fun. And I’ll be there with you so I should be okay.”

“Do you have anything with you that you could wear? It’s formal.”

“I have my Church dress in my suitcase.” Elphaba shrugged. 

“Okay we’ll take a look at that and if that doesn’t work maybe I’ll have something you can borrow.”

“Yeah, okay.” Elphaba smiled.

After they had finished eating, they walked around town holding hands and talking happily. Every time Elphaba laughed, giddy from the wine, it set Galinda off on a giggling spree. They had to stop in the middle of the high street and Galinda doubled over, shaking from her laughter. Elphaba cackled when Galinda kept on trying to talk but failing.

“Elphie, I know what we should do now. Follow me.” she said ominously. 

Elphaba let herself be led along by Galinda, until they stopped in front of a store tucked away on a side street. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Elphaba said as she saw the sign. “A sex shop?” 

Galinda laughed evilly. “Pfannee and Shenshen took me to one in Shiz, c’mon Elphie it’s fun. Humour me.” she pouted. 

“Fine.” she groaned but Galinda still had to practically drag her inside. 

The blonde pulled her around the store, giggling at all of the displays and squeezing her hand whenever she saw something particularly naughty. Elphaba found herself becoming more at ease with every minute that they were there. 

“Ooh. You’ll like this.” Galinda said from across the small store. When Elphaba came to stand besides her, she saw Galinda looking at a selection of strap ons. 

Elphaba went dark green. 

“Should we get one?” Galinda said. 

“ _What?_ ” 

“Well why not? You want to try it and I want you to use it _on me_.” she winked. 

“Right, well which one do we get then.” 

In the end they settled for a red silicone one. Galinda had let Elphaba pick the colour, they hadn’t exactly been able to find one in Elphaba’s skin colour. So instead she had gone for bright crimson. Because why not. 

When they got home, they made sure to take off their shoes and coats and tiptoe quietly upstairs so they wouldn’t wake up Galinda’s parents. Elphaba cradled their purchase in her arms, careful to not rustle the bag loudly. 

"Do you want to come in?" Galinda said quietly when they reached the hallway of their bedroom’s, leaning against her door.

Elphaba nodded, understanding the implication. Galinda reached behind her to open the door and pulled Elphaba in by her shirt. She locked her door behind her and Elphaba sat down on Galinda's bed. She fiddled with the bedspread, only looking up when she felt the comforting weight of her date's hand's on her shoulders. She leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around Galinda's waist, the blonde stroking her head gently.

"Elphaba. Do you want to _do_ it...tonight?"

"Have sex? Is that what you mean?" her response was muffled by the fabric of Galinda's skirt.

"Yes Elphie."

"Do you want to? I think I want to."

"Good," Galinda laughed breathily, relieved, "I want to, too."

She felt Elphaba tug at her wrist and she was pulled to sit down next to her on the bed. Elphaba's dark eyes had become even darker, the brown had been swallowed almost wholly by her large, lust blown pupils. Galinda imagined that she looked much the same, if her pink lip trapped between her teeth was any indication. She leant forwards to tuck a strand of Elphie's hair behind her ear, leaning in to kiss her. Elphaba's hands didn't seem to know what they were doing at first but they soon settled on Galinda's upper arms, clutching her desperately and pulling her closer. The girls surfaced for breath, panting, but dove back in, Elphaba's tongue taking initiative and brushing over the blonde’s in a move of dominance that pleasantly surprised Galinda.

When Elphaba's hands caressed down Galinda's arms and nudged the hem of Galinda's shirt she was even more surprised. She leaned further into Elphaba's kiss and enjoyed the feeling of Elphaba cupping her hips then moving further upwards. Elphaba pulled Galinda’s shirt up over her head and then it was a forgotten, flung over her shoulder hurriedly. Galinda broke away to work on the buckle of Elphaba's belt whilst the green girl pulled her sweater and shirt off. The sight of Galinda in a pretty white bra, leaning over her lap, caused Elphaba to exhale shakily as she stood up to shimmy out of her jeans. She almost lost her balance trying to step out of them and the blonde giggled from her place on the bed, leaning back on her elbows seductively.

Elphaba stepped forwards, parting Galinda's knees to stand between them and she hooked her thumbs in Galinda's tights and skirt. The blonde lifted her hips to help Elphaba and soon the clothes joined the rest on the floor. Galinda scooted herself backwards onto the middle of her bed and watched Elphaba eagerly as she went to dim the lights. When she returned she climbed onto the bed to sit besides Galinda, taking her hand in hers. The blonde shifted onto her side and looked up at Elphaba.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Elphie?" she said.

"Believe me, I really want to, my sweet."

"Come here then," she breathed and pulled Elphaba over her and wrapped her arms around her neck as they kissed. Galinda's fingers worked at the clasp of Elphaba's bra and the straps slipped down Elphaba's arms. She slid it off herself and tossed it over the side of the bed, shivering when Galinda's hands cupped her small breasts. Galinda could feel her pebbled nipples against her palms.

“Can I...” she trailed off, staring hazily down at Galinda’s lace clad breasts. She nodded and arched her back helpfully as Elphaba reached underneath her to fumble with the clasp of her bra. When the green girl succeeded in undoing it, she slid it carefully off of Galinda as if she were handling precious treasures. 

Elphaba marvelled at the sight of Galinda’s beauty, her creamy breasts bare and full. Galinda reached out to take Elphaba’s wavering hand and place it softly on her chest. Green fingers ran shakily over her rosy nipple and Galinda’s breath caught. Elphaba’s strokes grew more confident and she pinched Galinda’s nipple gently, rolling it curiously between her fingers. 

She liked to hear Galinda’s catches in breath and the teases of her soft moans. She liked knowing that she was the one who could elicit them, even more. 

Galinda shifted and took Elphaba’s other hand, slipping her fingers into her panties, making them travel through slick blonde curls. When Elphaba passed over her clit, dragging up wetness from below, her eyes fluttered closed and she let out a shaky breath. 

Elphaba leant down to press her verdant lips against Galinda’s and tried to focus on circling her fingers and kissing at the same time. 

When they broke away for breath, Galinda turned her head to whisper to her lover. 

“Elphie, have you ever thought about going down on me?” she said nervously. 

“I have thought about it,” she admitted, “do you want me to do it?”

Galinda nodded so fast she could’ve given herself whiplash.

“I’ve never done it before so I don’t know if I’ll be any good,” she said unsurely. But then she remembered how she had licked Galinda’s arousal off of her fingers and enjoyed it, “I’d definitely like to try it though.”

Galinda bit her lip, realising that her fantasies off Elphaba’s head between her legs might just come true. 

Elphaba slid Galinda’s panties off with shaky hands and the blonde girl spread her knees, her breath hitching in anticipation. The green girl kissed her again, dragging her fingers through Galinda’s folds before rubbing sharply at her clit. 

“Elphie,” she panted, “please.”

Elphaba pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to Galinda’s neck and began to trail down her collarbone. She kissed over her breasts and down her stomach and her inner thighs, inching closer to Galinda’s centre. 

Truth be told, Elphaba was nervous. She felt completely out of her depth but painfully aroused and filled with the need to see Galinda come undone under her mouth. She had to make herself take the leap and face her fear. The first hesitant swipe of her tongue through Galinda’s pink labia made the blonde girl whimper. Elphaba moaned in turn to herself, reaching to grasp underneath Galinda’s legs to better position herself. 

She found herself liking Galinda’s taste, certainly it was something to get used to but it was so uniquely _her lover_ that she swiped her tongue again. _And again_. Until her lips and chin were slick and Galinda’s fingers were twisted in her hair. 

She swirled her tongue around Galinda’s clitoris and closed her lips around the little bud, hearing the blonde’s moans get louder.

“Elphie! I’m so close.” she whined and her brow creased in pleasure. 

Elphaba was swimming in her wetness, the messy sound of her mouth against Galinda’s slick folds mingled with the blonde’s heavy breathing. 

Galinda’s moans were unrestrained and a cry was torn from her throat as her orgasm slammed into her. She bit her fist and turned into her pillow, her back arching and body twisting. Elphaba held down her hips tightly, determined for her neck to not be broken. 

When Galinda had rode out the waves of pleasure she ran her fingers through Elphaba’s hair comfortingly. The green girl curled into a ball between her lover's legs, touching her aching jaw tentatively.

"Are you okay babe?" Galinda said breathlessly, propped up on her elbow and looking down at her lover. 

Elphaba didn't respond, just unfurled slowly till she was laying horizontally across the bed. She cupped her centre with her palms and tried to steady her ragged breathing. Galinda could see her twitch and contract slightly, letting out little puffs of breath.

"Come here Elphie." Galinda said softly, patting the bed besides her. Slowly Elphaba crawled up and plonked down next to her ungracefully. "It's your turn now."

When Galinda rested her hand on Elphaba's hip she trembled. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm sensitive."

"We can go to sleep if you want. Or do you want me to continue?"

"Can I show you what I want you to do? I just- I’m nervous to receive. What if it’s too much and I start to shut down and I ruin everything?"

“Babe listen to me, you won’t ruin anything. I will only go at a pace you’re okay with and I’ll do what you want me to do.” Elphaba nodded and then taking a deep and steadying breath, tugged at the duvet and they both crawled underneath. She settled herself into the blonde, and moved Galinda's fingers downward. At the first stroke on her sensitive clit Elphaba gritted her teeth and threw her head back into the pillows. Galinda kissed her and moved press hot, wet kisses down the green girl's neck. Elphaba shivered and pulled Galinda closer to her, pressing the both together firmly.

Galinda kept up the pace, feeling Elphaba’s breathing hasten as she pressed her face into Galinda’s neck. She gripped the blonde’s waist and when she reached her peak, groaned and held her tightly.

When her body relaxed, she let herself be held by Galinda. At one point they both managed to stumble into the bathroom and wash up, Elphaba hugging Galinda from behind as she started to take off her makeup. When they crawled back into bed, Galinda practically collapsed into Elphaba and fell asleep with her head on the green girl's chest.

———-

"Okay, how does it look?" Galinda called. Elphaba came out of the bathroom shyly and the blonde scrutinised the dress she was wearing. She had deemed Elphaba's Church dress not formal enough for the Lurlinemas party and was making Elphaba try on some of her own dresses.

"Hm no that one doest fit right. Ooh try this one." she said, pulling a long blue silk dress from her wardrobe. When Elphaba came back out wearing it, Galinda nodded approvingly. 

"You look beautiful." she said, and helped Elphaba tie the wrap around component of the dress properly. It was long enough to not be an awkward length on Elphaba, who was considerably taller. The dress accentuated Elphaba's slim figure by wrapping around her. 

"Will you let me do your makeup?"

Elphaba's face twitched. "I don't wear makeup."

"I can just do a little bit on your eyes and lips. Please Elphie you'll look so gorgeous."

"Fine." she sighed and hesitantly let Galinda put eyeshadow and her darkest lipstick on Elphaba. She even let Galinda curl her hair, which she did with a secret thrill. She loved having Elphaba's inky hair running through her fingers.

When they were done they made their way downstairs and tried to help with putting the finishing touches on the party any way they could.

About half an hour later, the first guests had started arriving. They came to greet Galinda.

"This is my friend and roommate, Elphaba, from University."

They would always greet Elphaba and then make a few minutes of smalltalk before patting Galinda's arm and going off to talk to her parents.

Every time a new person came to greet her, the inevitable "How's Fiyero?" would come up. 

"We broke up." she had to say over and over.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear."

"No its fine, really. I've moved on." she would say, casting a subtle glance at Elphaba instead of focusing on enduring yet another round of pitiful sighs.

"Oh God," Galinda said when they finally both managed to slip away, "you'd think it would never end."

"Well at least now they all know and you don't have to go through that all again"

"True." she sighed but then made herself smile. "Come on, lets go get a drink." she said and took Elphaba by the hand and led her across the now full entrance hall.

"You're trying to get me tipsy again? Really?" Elphaba laughed when Galinda poured her a drink.

"No. Not tipsy. Drunk." she winked. Elphaba shrugged and took a sip, making Galinda laugh, like she had last night, as she pulled disgusted faces at the taste of the alcohol. But they both kept drinking, and Elphaba was filled with enough of a buzz to be dragged onto the dance floor. They danced together tamely, not as how lovers would dance but as friends. They still brushed each other's arms and Galinda took Elphaba's hands, they were hidden by all the people around them.

After a few songs, she pulled Elphaba off the dance floor.

"You're so cute." she giggled and tapped Elphaba's nose. She leaned into Elphaba but the green girl laughed and stopped her. 

"Not in public, remember. All your family is here. Maybe you should slow down on the drinks."

"Sorryyyyy Elphie." she said and wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her but momentarily with a smug little look in her eyes.

" _Galinda_." she said, shocked. Nevertheless, she had to laugh. Galinda winked at her and then went to talk to some of her cousins who were beckoning her over.

Finding herself alone, Elphaba crossed the room and wandered away from the nucleus of the party. She trailed her fingers along the walls of Galinda's home as she heard the music dulling with every metre away she travelled. There was a door ajar down one of the many stretching corridors. Elphaba checked that she was alone before sticking her head in. The room was vast and practically empty. There were many large windows that cast moonlight across the floor, illuminating the grandiose of the room.

There was a grand piano in one half of the room, facing a small audience of empty chairs. Again, Elphaba checked that there was no one around her and then went over to the piano. She tested it gently and found that it was in tune. Instinctively her fingers began to dance over the keys, lightly at first incase anyone was listening but then she became more passionate. She leaned into the music, becoming consumed by it. As she played she realised how much she had missed music, it had always been her emotional outlet where she could pour out her heart and soul. But she had let her talents fall into disuse for months. Yet the moment her fingers found the keys it all returned to her and she could play so instinctively.

The tempo of the piece slowed, it was melodic and heart wrenching. As Elphaba happened to look up from her playing, she met a face half in shadow. Galinda was sat in one of the empty seats, gazing at her. Elphaba faltered for a second, hitting a wrong note. But then she steadied herself and Galinda's eyes were all she could focus on, the notes she played were tugged from the back of her memory and made to be carried out by her masterful fingers. Galinda made a start as if she was going to stand and go to Elphaba. But then there were voices outside the door and curious party goers who had found the source of the beautiful music, filed in to listen. Galinda sank back into her seat but watched Elphaba play, enraptured. 

There was thunderous applause when Elphaba finished and she smiled nervously, looking down at her hands before segueing into another piece. This was better than being in the midst of the party, she thought. She got to play on such a beautiful instrument and avoid conversation. She got so absorbed that she didn't notice that Galinda had come up to stand beside her, until she was whispering in her ear.

"Meet me in my bedroom in ten minutes. I want to be _alone_ with you." she gave Elphaba's shoulder a squeeze and dropped it, walking from the room.

Elphaba tried not to rush the rest of her playing but she couldn't help it. As soon as she finished her piece, she leapt up and fled from the room, finally finding her way back where she had came. Her feet pounded on the stairs as she raced up them. 

Galinda was not there yet when she arrived so she sat down on her bed, waiting for her in the dark.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Galinda saw her mother from across the room and weaved her way through the crowd to her. 

"Hi Momsie I'm going to go lie down upstairs, I think I have a migraine coming on."

"Oh dear, do you think you'll join us again later?"

Galinda shook her head.

"Okay, go rest darling. Do you want me to come check on you in a bit?"

"Oh no, no. I wouldn't want to take you away from the party. I'll probably just go to bed now."

"We'll see you in the morning then. I'll tell your father that you've gone to bed."

Galinda walked as fast as she could from the room without looking like she was trying to escape, but when she got to the stairs she took off her heels and carried them in her hand. She pulled up her dress to her thighs and ran up the stairs two at a time. Reaching the landing, she paused and righted her dress, hoping she wasn't bright red and disheveled.

Galinda opened the door, pleased to find Elphaba already sitting on her bed. 

“Hey Elphie.”

Elphaba gave her a nervous grin and Galinda joined her on the bed. The air between them was charged and filled with crackling arousal. Galinda leaned into her unconsciously, looking up into her eyes, and then Elphaba was the one to close the distance between their lips. Galinda pushed Elphaba’s shoulders until she was leaning back against the pillows, attempting to keep her locked in a hungry kiss all the while. Suddenly Elphaba remembered many months ago when Galinda had told her how handsy she got when she was drunk. As if the kiss wasn’t enough of a reminder, the blonde leaned backwards to unzip her own dress. She fumbled but managed to get it off her shoulders surprisingly smoothly. Galinda pulled the fabric down to her waist and took Elphaba’s hand, placing it firmly over her bare breast. She sighed and her eyes fluttered shut when Elphaba’s hand began to cup instinctively, her palm brishing Galinda’s nipple. The blonde found Elphaba pulling her closer until she was kneeling between the green girl’s legs. "You have very talented fingers." Galinda whispered. "I never knew you played the piano." Elphaba shrugged softly 

“Elphaba.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Put it on.” 

“What?” 

“The strap on.” Galinda said, leaning in to whisper seductively in Elphaba’s ear. “Put. It. On. I want you to fuck me hard with it.” 

Elphaba leapt up so quickly that she stumbled a bit. The bag from the sex shop was stuffed at the back of Galinda’s closet, and Elphaba grabbed it hastily, bringing it over to the bed. 

When she returned, Galinda pulled her down on top of her, kissing her hard. 

“Elphie,” she said, in between fervent kisses, “you don’t understand how wet I’ve been for the last few hours. Seeing you in that dress and then listening to you play the piano.” Galinda shivered softly in recollection. “Oz you looked looked so beautiful. I was just so desperate to get you upstairs and be alone with you. Do you want to use it?" she said breathlessly, hopefully. Elphaba decided to put aside her nervousness from that moment onwards. She whispered a "yes" and kissed the base of Galinda’s neck, and then down to her breast. Galinda arched her back, practically tearing off her bra, and pushed Elphaba’s head back down. 

She placed wet kisses over Galinda’s full breasts and took her rosy nipple into her mouth. The blonde girl moaned as Elphaba bit down hard enough to sting, the pain and pleasure coursing through Galinda’s body. 

“God Elphie,” she pleaded, “put it on. I need you in me so badly.” 

It was almost comic how quickly Elphaba scrambled to take off her clothes. She stepped off of the bed, and into the harness. It occurred to her that she had no idea how to put it on properly. Thankfully she felt Galinda’s warm hands pulling her back onto the bed. The blonde pulled the harness around Elphaba’s waist, tightening it as lovingly and measuredly as she could whilst intoxicated. 

Galinda slipped off her panties then straddling Elphaba’s waist. She could feel the hard length lying flat against Elphaba whilst they kissed, and she rocked onto it, groaning at the feeling of her clit rubbing hard against it. Reluctantly she lifted herself off of it, sitting upright. But then Elphaba reached between her legs to grip the strap on and Galinda could feel the tip of it pressing against her. 

Elphaba guided it into her and she sank down onto the shaft expertly. She ground her hips, raising herself up slightly and groaned at the feeling of being full and stretched, as she came back down. 

“Fuck.” she moaned in a low voice. “Elphie it feels so good already.” 

Elphaba bit her lip hard. The sight of her beautiful lover’s face, crumpled in pleasure, made her centre ache. She ground her hips upwards into Galinda and the blonde pressed down hard to meet her. Elphaba could feel the base of the strap on press against her clit and she shivered. 

“Oh God.” Galinda groaned as the strap on pushed deep inside of her. She grabbed Elphaba’s hips, using them to support herself as she started to bounce up and down. Every time the dildo hit that spot deep in her, her eyes fluttered back slightly. 

Elphaba bent her knees and brought her hips off of the bed thrusting hard into the blonde. Galinda wantonly continued riding her, tipping forwards to grab Elphaba’s shoulders. 

“Oh God Elphaba. Harder.” she cried and the green girl thrusted into her fast and deep. The sound of panting and Galinda’s thighs slapping against Elphaba’s legs filled the room, mixing with the loud vibrations of the music from the party down stairs. 

“Oz I’m so close.” Galinda groaned. Elphaba grabbed her hips and stopped her before she could spear herself back onto the strap on. The green girl managed to roll Galinda over so that she was beneath her. 

Elphaba spread Galinda’s legs open wide and drew almost fully out of her. She pushed back in hard and Galinda cried out. She peered down between their legs and felt a stream of hot, wet, arousal leak from her centre at the sight of the red plastic stretching and sinking into Galinda’s vagina. 

“Elphie fuck I’m about to cum. Oh God. Harder. Fuck me harder.” she pleaded, submitting completely to Elphaba’s will. The green girl kissed Galinda’s neck, knowing there would probably be a mark there the next morning. She rocked into Galinda, thrusting deeply and groaning into her lover's shoulder at the feeling of the friction on her clit. 

Suddenly Galinda froze, gripping Elphaba close to her. She cried out loudly and the green girl clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her loud, unabashed moans. Her wide, desperate eyes stared right into Elphaba’s as she shook intensely. Galinda vaguely registered that she felt some sort of rush, a great release. It was as if she was only half here. When she stopped trembling, she relaxed her digging grip on Elphaba’s back and arms and lay exhausted on the mattress. 

Elphaba looked down at her face and between her legs in utter shock, her mouth. 

“What?” she said breathlessly, fighting to stay awake. Elphaba just sat back and touched the sheets incredulously. Gathering together her remaining strength, Galinda dragged her self onto her elbow to look at the spot where Elphaba’s gaze was fixed. 

“Oz...did I do that?” Galinda said slowly, as if she was testing her voice. 

Around Galinda there was a dark, wet circle. There was something running down her and Elphaba’s thighs. 

“That’s never happened before. I didn’t pee did I?” 

Elphaba shook her head. “Female ejaculation.” 

“So I _squirted_? Oh my God, I didn’t know I could do that.” 

Elphaba’s mouth opened and closed. She didn’t quite know what to say. She hasn’t been expecting that to happen. 

“Well you know what that means?” 

“What?” 

“You’re really good at sex. _Oz_ babe you’re _so_ good." 

Galinda ran her hands over Elphaba’s body, trailing kisses downwards. 

“Will you let me show you how much I appreciated that?” she said, enjoying asking permission from her Elphie. 

Elphaba nodded. 

Galinda wasn’t sure why she did it but she closed her lips around the tip of the strap on. She took it into her mouth, tasting herself on it, and sank her head down. Galinda knew that she was good at giving blowjobs, and she met Elphaba’s eyes and did not break eye contact as the dildo went down her throat. Her lips were just about at the bottom, she could nearly kiss the curls of Elphaba’s dark pubic hair. She grabbed the base and ground it down into Elphaba, who groaned at the contact on her clit. 

The sight of Galinda’s hollowed cheeks and pink lips closed around the strap on gave Elphaba a strange thrill of arousal. Galinda bobbed her head a few more times and twisted the base hard on to Elphaba. When she came up, the strap on came out of her mouth with a little pop. She wiped some saliva from the corner of her mouth. 

The green girl breathed out shakily, trying to grind herself into the base. Galinda worked on undoing the straps of the harness and tossed it aside. She spread Elphaba’s legs and positioned herself between them, pausing to look up at Elphaba. 

“Can I go down on you? Are you okay with that?” Unlike Fiyero, when Galinda was drunk she still managed to ask for consent. 

Elphaba nodded and curled her fingers in Galinda’s messy hair, bringing her head down to her centre. 

The feeling of Galinda’s tongue between her legs sent Elphaba’s head back into the pillow. Pink lips closed around a verdant nub, sucking and licking. She even grazed her teeth against Elphaba’s clit. Her legs shook and clenched at the skill of Galinda’s tongue. She was already so painfully turned on that when two fingers were curled inside of her, she cried out quietly and trembled with her orgasm. 

\------ 

The next morning, Galinda groaned at the sunlight streaming through the gap in her curtains. Her head was pounding but after a few moments she sat bolt upright and shook the sleeping girl next to her. 

"Elphaba! Its Lurlinemas!" 

"What?" she said groggily. 

"Its Lurlinemas! Come on lets go downstairs!" 

Galinda tried to get out of bed too quickly. 

"Ow, fuck." she cried, her hangover made her head feel like it was splitting open. She flopped back onto the bed and Elphaba laughed affectionately. 

"Maybe we should stay lying down." 

"Good plan." she groaned. 

"Happy Lurlinemas, though, My sweet." 

"Happy Lurlinemas, Elphie." 

Galinda giggled and kissed her, completely happy in that moment.


End file.
